Mago angelical
by erendir
Summary: Una catastrofe ha ocurrido en la Tierra, un destino que no se puede evitar y un joven mago que decidira el futuro de su antiguo mundo. Palabrotas y violencia. EVAxFT. Espero os guste. Los 3 primeros capitulos son flojos.
1. Prologo

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

* * *

Prologo

**NUEVO MIEMBRO Y MAGIA**

(Earthland 8/8/791)

Ha pasado un mes desde que Fairy Tail se convirtió de nuevo en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Un mes desde que los magos se enfrentaran a los dragones en la capital. Ha pasado un mes desde que la maestra Mavis Vermilion ha tenido un mal presentimiento.

-"Creo que es el momento de volver, espero equivocarme."

Este fue el pensamiento de la primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail. Estaba sentada en la barra al lado del tercer maestro Makarov mientras observaban una de las típicas peleas del gremio, creada por dos idiotas de fuego y hielo y terminada por la poderosa Titania. Makarov noto que la primera estaba muy extraña, demasiado seria, y solo la había visto así en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿Ocurre algo primera?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que sí.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es de este mundo.

-¿No es de este mundo? ¿Se refiere a otro mundo como Edolas?

-Algo parecido. Tengo que ir a comprobarlo.

-Muy bien.

Dando por finalizada la charla la maestra Mavis desapareció del gremio en una luz dorada. Mira, que había oído la conversación se acercó al maestro.

-Master, ¿a qué cree que se refería la maestra Mavis?

-No lo se Mira, pero me temo que no es para nada bueno, estaba demasiado seria.

-Me pregunto que podrá ser.

(Tokio 3 - año 2004)

Mavis iba caminando por la ciudad de Tokio 3. Era de noche y no se veía nada más de lo que las farolas alumbraban, pero da igual porque nadie podía verla. De repente algo llamo la atención de la maestra. Un llanto de un niño pequeño. Al acercarse pudo ver como una furgoneta iba a mucha velocidad alejándose de un niño pequeño que tenía una maleta a su lado. El pobre infante de no más de cuatro años lloraba desconsolado llamando a su padre.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa por favor no me abandones! ¡Llévame contigo! – gritaba el pobre niño mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-Así que al final ha sucedido. Incluso en este mundo hay gente con tan poco cerebro.

La maestra se fue acercando al niño pero este ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Para llamar su atención Mavis agarro un palo y lo levanto. El niño se percató de eso, pero lo único que veía una un palo en el aire, sin que nadie lo mantuviera ahí. La curiosidad hizo que fuera hacia el palo, olvidándose de sus otros sentimientos. Cuando el niño agarro el palo una luz dorada surgió de quien sabe dónde y al apagarse el niño ya no estaba.

(Brecha de los mundos)

-¿D-Dónde estoy? – pregunto cohibido el niño.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Shinji, aquí estas a salvo.

Shinji busco la voz hasta que dio con una niña rubia de ojos verdes y algo que parecían unas pequeñas alas donde deberían estar sus oídos. La maestra le hablaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion, primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail y yo te he traído aquí Shinji Ikari.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Te he traído aquí para proponerte que vengas conmigo, a mi gremio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes una misión muy importante en tu mundo y no quiero que sufras, ya lo has hecho demasiado para tu edad.

-¿? – el pobre Shinji estaba confundido.

-Sabes lo que le ha pasado a tu madre ¿verdad? – lo miro con tristeza.

-M-mami. – susurro mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-Y tu padre te ha abandonado. – sigue hablando Mavis mientras notaba como su corazón se comprimía por lo que le estaba diciendo.

El pobre Shinji no pudo aguantarlo más y volvió a llorar. Eran demasiadas las emociones que tenía. La muerte de su madre, la cual había presenciado, y el ahora abandono de su padre. El pobre siguió llorando hasta que noto unos brazos que lo abrazaban.

-Cálmate Shinji, no llores más. – Hablo Mavis intentando tranquilizarlo – Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo. En mi gremio hay muchas personas que han sufrido igual que tú. Además, quiero darte una familia, y por supuesto, aprenderás magia. – esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

-¿Familia? ¿Magia?

-Así es. En mi gremio, todos son como una familia, se cuidan unos a otros. Además allí podrás aprender a usar magia. Pero como he dicho es decisión tuya.

Shinji se puso a pensar en que haría. Su madre había muerto y su padre lo había abandonado, además no quería irse a vivir con sus tíos. Lo que Mavis le había contado había hecho que el niño acabara aceptando su oferta. Tener una familia y además aprender magia, que niño no quiere aprender.

-Acepto ir contigo.

-Muy bien, pero escucha cuando lleguemos al gremio di que te pongan la marca, que yo te lo he dicho.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Lo único que pudo hacer Mavis ante ese comentario fue darle una gran sonrisa. Estiro su mano para que Shinji la cogiera, lo cual no tardo mucho. De nuevo una luz apareció cegando al niño. Al abrir sus ojos casi le da algo ya que apareció en una ENORME sala y había un montón de gente mirándolo. El pobre Shinji estaba acojonado.

-Ara ara y tu ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Mira.

-Y-yo s-soy S-Shinji Ikari.

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-M-Mavis me ha dicho que me pongan la marca.

Lo único que se escucho fue un golpe y un "¡¿Qué?!". El golpe había sido el del maestro que se había caído de la barra.

-¡¿COMO CONOCES A LA PRIMERA?!

El pobre Shinji si antes estaba asustado ahora lo estaba más.

-Maestro cálmese. Muy bien Shinji, ¿Dónde quieres la marca y que color?

El niño ya un poco más calmado por la sonrisa de la peliblanca se señaló el corazón y le dijo azul, como sus ojos (los de Shinji). Mira le dijo a Shinji que se quitara la camisa y acto seguido le puso el sello. Después de ponérselo Shinji levanto la vista y pudo ver de nuevo a Mavis.

-Ahora si me puedes ver.

-¡MAESTRA! – fue el grito general.

-¿Primera a que se debe esto?

-Eso lo explicaré después, ahora quiero que le den la bienvenida a Shinji.

-Muy bien. ¡MOCOSOS DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A UN NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA! ¡OS PRESENTO A SHINJI IKARI!

Poco a poco todos los miembros del gremio se fueron acercando hasta el niño para presentarse. Este se quedó maravillado cuando observo a los Exceed, pero sin duda con quien mejor congenió fue con la pequeña Asuka, la cual era un año mayor que él. Cuando los dos pequeños de alejaron para jugar muchos magos se acecharon a Mavis para que les explicara.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí maestra?

-Muy bien quiero que todos me escuchéis atentamente.

* * *

Bueno este es el prólogo. En el próximo se explicaran casi todas las cosas y por qué Shinji está en Fairy Tail.

Para los que siguen mi otra historia "Una nueva aventura en Kuoh" decir que estén tranquilos, pienso continuar con esa historia y esta, pero tardare un poco más con las actualizaciones.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Explicacion, nueva familia y magia

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**EXPLICACION, NUEVA FAMILIA Y MAGIA**

-Hace dos años, mientras seguíais dentro del Fairy Sphere note algo extraño. Me puse a investigar y descubrí que unos magos oscuros habían ido hasta otro mundo, uno aparte del nuestro y Edolas. Cuando llegue a ese mundo supe por qué estaban interesados en él. Allí la magia es muy poderosa y abundante, pero es limitada. Aun así, si la metiéramos toda en lácrimas podrían alimentar a Fiore durante más de 1000 años.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – pregunto Erza.

-Exacto, como ya he dicho la magia allí es limitada pero muy poderosa. La cuestión es que allí los humanos no saben siquiera que existe, de ahí lo del tipo de magia. Pero lo preocupante es que hace cuatro años sucedió algo terrible allí. Al parecer despertaron a un ser tremendamente poderoso, no sabría decir cuan poderoso es. Los humanos lo llamaron Adam. El despertarlo ocasiono que la mitad de la población muriera. Pasaron de 6.000 millones de habitantes a menos de 3.000 millones. Todo esto debido a las guerras, desaparición de los polos y demás.

-Eso suena terrible. – comento Makarov mirando muy seriamente a la primera.

-Durante estos dos últimos años estuve investigando en ese mundo y averigüe algunas cosas.

-¿De cuáles se trata maestra? – pregunto Mira.

-Dentro de diez años los ángeles atacaran el mundo y trataran de destruir toda vida en ese mundo.

-¿Qué son los ángeles?

-Son los hermanos de Adam. Pero los algunos humanos saben cuándo y cuantos atacaran su mundo y crearon unas máquinas llamadas Evangelion, para combatirlos.

-Eso suena bien.

-No es lo que parece. Esas máquinas necesitan de unos pilotos para poder moverlas. Niños como Shinji.

-¿Está diciendo de que ese niño tiene que pilotear una maquina?

-Dentro de diez años sí. Pero necesitan que esos niños estén desequilibrados y sean manipulables. Por eso su padre lo abandono, para que creciera hasta que se convirtiera en la persona que desean.

-¡Malditos bastardos! - Grito Natsu.

-Natsu ¿has entendido todo?

-No soy tan tonto Erza. – respondió con un puchero.

-El caso es que dentro de diez años Shinji tendrá que volver a su mundo para salvarlo, claro que no dejaremos que lo manipulen.

-Maestra, ¿enserio piensa dejar que Shinji vuelva ahí? – pregunto indignado Gray.

-Hay personas en ese mundo que no tienen la culpa de lo que paso ni de que alguno idiotas quieran hacer el Tercer Impacto.

-¿Eso que es primera?

-El Segundo Impacto fue cuando descubrieron a Adam, y el tercer impacto es lo que una organización quiere hacer. Prácticamente quieren convertirse en dioses y hacer que toda la humanidad se convierta en uno solo, pero de una manera para nada bonita. Eso es lo que Shinji debe evitar. Que destruyan su mundo y que esos hombres cumplan su objetivo.

-¿Cuándo hablaremos con Shinji primera?

-Aún es muy joven y está demasiado dañado psicológicamente. Su madre murió y su padre lo abandono. No, aun no debemos decírselo.

Todos posaron su mirada en Shinji, el cual estaba jugando con los Exceed y Asuka. Cuando terminaron de hablar Makarov se acercó hasta el matrimonio Connell para peguntarles si se podían quedar con Shinji, ya que parecía que se había llevado muy bien con Asuka. Estos no pusieron pegas y el maestro le prometió que el gremio les ayudaría económicamente, para mantenerlo.

Pasaron los meses y el joven Shinji se iba abriendo más con los demás magos del gremio pero era con Asuka con quien mejor se llevaba, ya que ambos eran niños, aunque Asuka era un año mayor. Shinji se quedaba asombrado cuando los mago le enseñaban su magia y en el fondo se preguntaba cuando seria el capaz de usarla. Pasaron los meses y el joven ya no era tímido con los magos, pero por lo que le contaron lo Connell al maestro, Shinji tenía pesadillas y lloraba mientras dormía. Esto preocupo tanto al maestro como a los demás. Un día Laxus se acercó hasta Shinji.

-Mocoso ven conmigo… ahora.

-H-hai.

No es que Shinji tuviera miedo de Laxus… vale, sí que le tenía miedo. Laxus imponía respeto con solo su presencia, además era muy serio y a veces muy arrogante. Siguieron caminado hasta que salieron a la parte detrás del gremio, donde nadie los molestara.

-Escúchame muy bien enano. Deberías dejar de llorar por tus padres. Tu madre está muerta y tu padre te abandono. No debes llorar. – ¡Óle por el poco tacto!

Que espera uno cuando le dicen esas cosas a un niño, pues que se ponga a llorar como una Magdalena. Laxus cogió a Shinji por los hombros para que le mirara.

-Escúchame – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – sé que es duro vivir sin tu madre. Muchos en este gremio hemos crecido sin padres o sin alguno de ellos. Llorar por tu madre no la traerá de vuelta. No digo que no estés triste por su muerte pero no puedes ponerte a llorar siempre. Pero aquí tendrás gente que te apoyara sin ninguna duda, ahora somos tu familia y te cuidaremos como hacemos entre todos nosotros. En cuanto a tu padre… el no merece ni una lagrima.

-¿P-por q-que? – pregunto hipando Shinji y quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

-Porque el muy bastardo te abandono, y eso no lo hace un padre. Yo también tengo un padre horrible, un maldito bastardo. Pero escucha bien estas palabras: "Un padre es el que te cría, te cuida, te enseña y te quiere." Es por eso que tu padre no merece llamarse tu padre y tú no tienes por qué tenerle ningún cariño. Yo antes hice daño a esta familia. No supe apreciarla y eso me costó mucho. Entiende Shinji que este gremio, esta familia siempre estará aquí para ayudarte, entiendes.

-S-sí. – respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto pues y ahora límpiate las lágrimas y no le cuentes a nadie sobre esta conversación o. – termino de decir mientras le salían chispas del cuerpo.

El pequeño Shinji asintió con fuerza y corrió de vuelta al gremio, seguramente a seguir jugando.

-Ara ara Laxus, no sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños. – comento Mira, que había iodo todo.

-No molestes mujer.

-Te sientes identificado con él, ¿verdad?

Laxus miro hacia dentro del gremio y embozo una pequeña sonrisa. Pasó el tiempo y Shinji estaba a punto de cumplir los siete años. Hace poco menos de un año que Asuka aprendió a usar magia, y en el fondo a Shinji le molestaba porque él era el único que no sabía. Un día fueron la familia Connell y el joven Ikari hasta un pueblo cercano a Magnolia. El matrimonio se fue a buscar un lugar para hospedarse mientras que los pequeños iban a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era encontrarse con tres hombres. Tenían el aspecto de delincuentes, además de que sus palabras lo confirmabas.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí. – hablo uno.

-Crees que nos den una buena recompensa por ellos, se nota que están sanos. – hablo otro.

-Cojámoslos. – hablo el tercero.

-Shinji detrás de mí.

Shinji estaba molesto consigo mismo debido a que no era capaz de ayudar a su amiga por no poder usar magia. Asuka invoco dos pistolas, una en cada mano.

-Vaya, encima de todo, magos. Sin duda nos darán mucho más Jajaja.

-Adelante.

Dos de los hombres se lanzaron contra Asuka, pero esta, debido a su inigualable puntería derribo a los dos hombres.

-Pufff parece que tendré que llamar a toda la banda.

Dicho esto aparecieron diez hombres más, rodeando a los jóvenes. Aunque Asuka tuviera una gran puntería eran demasiados y estaban a poca distancia. Los hombres restantes consiguieron coger a Asuka y Shinji. Uno de ellos golpeo a Asuka en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Malditos bastardos, dejadla en paz!

-¡Cállate mocoso!

Uno de ellos golpeo a Shinji en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Cayó al suelo y debido a que tenía los ojos casi cerrados pudo ver como ataban a Asuka.

-"Mierda, porque no puedo hacer nada. Soy un maldito idiota y débil. No merezco ser parte de Fairy Tail."

Esta vez sintió como lo ataban a él.

-"¡NO! ¡No dejaren que nos hagan nada! ¡Esta vez yo te salvare Asuka! ¡No volveré a ser débil!" ¡No volveré a serlo! – esto último lo grito.

Una enorme luz cegadora inundo todo el pueblo. Cuando se apagó los hombres se frotaron los ojos para volver a abrirlos.

-¡Maldito mocoso hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a.

No pudo continuar debido a que algo lo golpeo mandándolo bien lejos. Los demás hombres miraron hacia donde se encontraba Shinji y no pudieron creer lo que vieron. El muchacho tenía un par de alas de plumas del blanco más puro, parecía un ángel. Además, tenía los ojos completamente blancos. Los hombres se lanzaron contra el pero este levanto la mano y los hombres se estrellaron contra una especie de muro blanco semitransparente. Con otro movimiento de mano los hombres fueron lanzados a gran velocidad, estrellándose contra las casas. El líder, ya recuperado, se lanzó contra Shinji con un machete que tenía escondido, pero el joven mago lo paro con la mano. Lo raro es que su mano estaba desnuda, pero siendo recubierta por algo blanco, era como un guante que tuviera vida propia. Shinji lo miro a los ojos al hombre y este al mirarlo fijamente su asusto como nunca antes lo había hecho. El retrocedió mientras Shinji avanzaba hacia él.

-P-por f-favor, p-perdóname.

Shinji no decía nada, seguía avanzando hacia él. Elevo su mano derecha hacia el cielo y dijo unas palabras.

-Juicio Celestial.

Una poderosa luz apareció en el cielo y cayó sobre los hombres. Al apagarse se pudo ver que a los hombres les pasaba algo raro, ya que estaban temblando en el suelo diciendo cosas sin sentido. Alzack y Bisca al ver la luz tuvieron un mal presentimiento y corrieron hasta donde había aparecido. Al llegar observaron a un transformado Shinji, a los hombres en el suelo ya a Asuka atada inconsciente. Iban a ir con ella pero observaron como Shinji se les adelanto. Avanzo hasta la chica, la desato y la cogió. Avanzo hasta el matrimonio y al estar delante de ellos le extendió a Asuka a su padre, acto seguido su transformación se terminó y cayó desmayado. Ante esta situación suspendieron su viaje y regresaron al gremio.

-¡Maestro! – gritaron ambos al entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El matrimonio le conto todo lo que vio. Todos los demás magos escucharon lo que contaban los Connell mientras Mira y Lissana llevaban a los niños a la enfermería.

-¿En serio ha pasado eso? – pregunto seriamente Makarov.

-Por supuesto que si Maestro.

-Eso quiere decir que ya es capaz de usar magia. – Hablo Mavis – dentro de poco habrá que contarle parte de lo que sabemos.

-Primera, ¿no se lo contaremos todo?

-Me temo que no. Hay cosas que deberá averiguar solo.

Al despertar los jóvenes salieron de la enfermería. Todo el mundo volvió su mirada a Shinji, el cual se puso nervioso, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto el chico.

-Shinji ven conmigo. La primera y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Los tres se encaminaron al despacho del maestro. Después de una hora bajaron los tres, pero Shinji siguió caminando hasta salir del gremio.

-Asuka. – la llamo Mavis.

-¿Si Maestra?

-Ve con él. Necesita a alguien, y tú eres su mejor amiga.

-Si.

Dicho esto salió corriendo al lado de Shinji, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. Asuka llevo a Shinji hasta el lago donde pescaban Natsu y Happy. Después de un tiempo de llegar Shinji le contó a Asuka todo lo que le dijeron los maestros.

-Es increíble. – dijo la peliverde oscuro.

-Lo sé. La verdad es que no sé cómo sentirme ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Yo creo que se por qué. – Shinji la miro fijamente y esta le devolvió la mirada – Cuando llegaste estabas muy mal. Creo que fue por eso que no te lo contaron antes. Y el porqué de ahora… creo que estaban esperando a que pudieras usar magia.

-Eso me dijeron, que debía entrenar para volver a cumplir una misión dentro de seis años.

-¿Tendrás que irte? – pregunto tristemente Asuka.

-En un principio me he negado a volver ahí. Esta es mi casa pero, luego he entendido que hay personas que no deben sufrir por culpa de personas como mi padre. – Esa última palabra la dijo con enojo – Además – esta vez poniendo voz alegre – el Maestro me ha dicho que se tratara de una misión de Clase S. – término con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡La primera misión de Clase S la haríamos juntos! – le reprocho.

-Jajaja lo siento Asuka, eso díselo a Makarov.

-Mooo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando y riendo. Al llegar la noche volvieron a casa para cenar y dormir. Alzack y Bisca pudieron relajarse debido al estado de ánimo de Shinji. A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaron al gremio, Shinji fue directo hacia donde se encontraban los Maestros.

-¿Qué has decidido hijo? – pregunto Makarov con nerviosismo.

-Acepto, pero con una condición. – esto último llamo la atención del gremio – Que vuelva a casa.

-Jajaja por supuesto que sí. Fairy Tail es tu familia y nunca dejamos a un miembro atrás.

-¡AYE! – fue el grito de los magos.

-Muy bien. A partir de ahora entrenaras para poder realizar la misión cuando llegue.

-Aye. – respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los años y Shinji le costaba volver a la forma que consiguió con los bandidos. Al principio pudo usar un poco de su nueva magia. Lo que impresiono al gremio era que se trataba de una magia perdida, la magia "Angelical". Al igual que la magia dragonslayer, godslayer y otras más, esta era una magia que no se veía desde hace cientos de años, por lo que era muy difícil ayudarlo con su entrenamiento.

Pasaron cinco años y estaba cerca de volver a Tokio 3. Además, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos estaban a punto de empezar y Makarov estaba por decidir los dos equipos que participarían.

-Muy bien mocosos, estos son los dos equipos que participaran.

EQUIPO A:

-Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Romeo Conbolt, Asuka Connell, Shinji Ikari

-Maestro, ¿está seguro? – pregunto el castaño.

-Por supuesto que sí. Si no estás preparado para los Juego entonces no lo estas para tu misión. Shinji ¿estás preparado para los Juegos?

-HAI. – respondió energéticamente.

EQUIPO B:

-Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan (Jellal), Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss y Jet.

-Oi Viejo. – lo llamo Gajeel.

-¿Si?

-Porque las mujeres no participan.

-¿Por qué no participan? – pregunto mientras se le hinchaba la vena de la frente - ¡PORQUE VOSOTROS MUCHACHOS IMBECILES NO SE OS OCURRIO OTRA COSA QUE EMBARAZAR A VUESTRAS MUJERES AL MISMO TIEMPO!

La mayoría, excepto Elfman, Romeo (que ambos esperaban su primero) y Jet, estaban esperando a su segundo hijo. Se podía observar a las chicas del gremio que estaban de aproximadamente ocho meses cada una.

-Bueno – empezó a hablar Asuka - ¿Cuándo empiezan los Juegos?

-Dentro de tres meses, así que ya sabéis… ¡A ENTRENAR!

-¡AYE SIR!

Pasaron los tres meses, cada uno entrenando a su modo. Shinji y Asuka entrenaban juntos desde que Shinji empezó a usar magia. Además, cabe decir que las mujeres ya habían tenido a sus primeros/segundos hijos.

-Muy bien mocosos, hoy partimos hacia la capital para seguir siendo el mejor gremio de Fiore. ¡Así que vamos a por la victoria! – comento/grito Makarov.

Y empaquetaron y fueron hacia la capital para competir en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos antes de que Shinji empezara la misión de su vida.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que me ha costado arrancar con este capítulo. Seguro que se nota. En fin, en el próximo podre algunas pruebas de los Juegos y la despedida de Shinji para volver a Tokio 3. Nos vemos .


	3. Juegos Magicos y un hasta luego

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Después del follón con mis padres parece que poder seguir escribiendo, pero muy limitado. Las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**JUEGOS MAGICOS Y UN HASTA LUEGO**

Después de un viaje de muchas horas y que nuestros dragonslayers y sus hijos lo pasaran fatal, debido a sus mareos, el gremio Fairy Tail llego a la capital de Fiore, Crocus. Se registraron en el hotel donde lo han hecho desde hace tantos años para competir en los Juegos. Quedaba poco para que se presentaran los distintos gremios del reino. El Equipo A se dirigía a la arena pero los tres adultos notaban como Shinji y Asuka estaban demasiado nerviosos.

-Deberíais tranquilizaros. – comento Gray.

-Pero es que. – susurro Asuka.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Hablo Natsu – Es normal que estéis nerviosos, pero todo saldrá bien. ¡Nuestro equipo pateara traseros!

-Tienes razón Natsu. – Tomo la palabra Shinji – Estoy nervioso porque quiero hacerlo bien y dejar en buen lugar al equipo y al gremio.

-Ya veréis como lo hacéis bien. Además vosotros dos sois perfectos como pareja. – dijo inocentemente.

-¡¿P-PAREJA?! – gritaron los dos jóvenes más rojos que un tomate maduro.

-Claro. Sois buenos luchando en pareja – y cambio el tono a uno pícaro - ¿O que pensabais que decía?

-¡N-NADA!

-Jajaja. – los mayores lo único que hicieron fue reírse ante esa escena.

Siguieron andando hasta aparecer en la arena de juego.

-Muy bien-kabo. Ahora se realizara la primera prueba para ver los ocho equipos que pasaran a los cuartos. – hablo la calabaza, o el Rey disfrazado, lo que queráis jejeje a través de las pantallas.

-¡Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido!

-Los equipos deberán llegar hasta la puerta principal de la ciudad-kabo. Deben llegar los cinco miembros del mismo equipo. Si no están todos no podrán pasar a los cuartos-kabo. Los equipos pueden luchar contra otros equipos. La prueba empieza en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!

Tras terminar de contar todos los equipos salieron disparados de la arena en dirección a la puerta principal, que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que tendrán que atravesarla entera. El Equipo A llego hasta la ciudad después de derrotar a unos cuantos equipos que se metieron en su camino.

-Muy bien… ¿y ahora por dónde? – pregunto Romeo.

-Lo mejor será ir en dirección recta. – aclaro Shinji.

-Pero deberemos rodear el palacio. – hablo Asuka.

-¿Y qué hacemos si nos cruzamos con un equipo fuerte? No podemos perder tiempo. – pregunto Shinji.

-Acabar con ellos rápidamente, por supuesto. – respondió Natsu.

Y tal y como dijo Shinji según avanzaban por la ciudad se encontraron con muchos equipos, pero por suerte eran débiles y pudieron avanzar rápidamente hasta la puerta principal de la ciudad. Llegaron retrasados debido a que Natsu se quedó golpeando a uno que le había llamado maricen afeminado, por lo que después de llevárselo antes de que lo matara llegaron los séptimos, por lo cual pasaban a la siguiente ronda.

(En el palco de Fairy Tail)

-Pero será idiota este Natsu. – Hablo seria Lucy – Por poco y no pasan.

-Es que así es papa. – dijo una pequeña pelirrosa de ojos chocolates mientras un pequeño bebe rubio ojos jades asentía.

-Pues tú te pareces un poco a él. – le respondió la rubia a lo que la pequeña sonrió.

(De vuelta con el Equipo A)

Natsu estornudo.

-Seguro que Luce debe estar hablando de mí.

-¡Estúpido flamita! ¡Casi no pasamos por tu culpa!

-¡Pero qué dices Frosty! ¡Quieres pelea!

-En verdad Natsu-nii, Gray tiene razón. – dijo Romeo intentando calmarlos.

-Tú también Romeo. – dijo Natsu deprimido.

-Me pregunto quiénes serán los otros siete equipos. – pensó en voz alta Shinji.

-Seguro que el equipo de Laxus ha pasado. – le dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

-Sip. Seguro que tienes razón. – le dijo Shinji con otra gran sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sonrientes hasta que un ruido les saco de su mundo.

-Ejem. ¿Queréis que os dejemos solos? – pregunto pícaro Gray.

-¡A CALLAR!

Y como en la otra ocasión los adultos se rieron mientras los jóvenes se enrojecían. Al acabar la prueba los ocho equipos se reunieron encontrándose con los mismos equipos que hace diez años, solo que en vez de estar Raven Tail ahora había un equipo de otro gremio.

-Vaya, parece que la cosa se pondrá interesante Natsu-san. – le saludo Sting.

-Hey lucecita. – Lo llamo el pelirrosa – Tienes que pasar luego por nuestro hotel, sino Lissana se cabreara mucho.

Ante la mención de esto Sting se puso blanco y empezó a temblar. No es que su esposa cabreada no daba miedo… que lo daba. No, lo peor era su hermana La Demonio. Recordó cuando empezó a salir con la albina y cuando le pidió matrimonio. Mira casi lo castra al pobre.

-Y-Ya lo sé Natsu-san. Pasare más tarde.

-¡OK!

-Gi-hi. Salamander parece que habéis tenido suerte.

-¡Tu cállate cabeza de metal!

Pero antes de que se empezara una pelea al estilo Fairy Tail la calabaza entro en la sala de los equipos.

-Enhorabuena-kabo. Mañana será la segunda prueba-kabo. Estad todos a las nueve en punto en la arena-kabo.

Dicho esto cada gremio se fue a su hotel, salvo Sting que fue junto a los de Fairy Tail a ver a su esposa e hijos. Lo primero que recibió Natsu fueron varios golpes de algunas mujeres como su esposa y Erza por casi haber hecho que no pasaran a la siguiente ronda.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora a beber por los dos equipos que han pasado a cuartos!

Grito Makarov a lo que todos los hombres se pusieron a beber, pero no mucho por amenaza de las mujeres, ya que los niños se habían ido a dormir. A la mañana siguiente estaba cada gremio en su palco y cada equipo en la arena del coliseo.

-¡Y aquí estamos todos con los ocho equipos que pasaron la primera prueba y están ahora aquí para luchar por convertirse en el mejor gremio de Fiore! – grito el presentador de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo.

-Parece que Fairy Tail vuelve a tener dos equipos, nunca cambian. – comento Yajima.

-Los gremios que han pasado han sido Fairy Tail con sus dos equipos, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Cuatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus y Real Sociere (inventado). – volvió a hablar el comentarista.

-Escoged a uno de vuestro equipo-kabo.

(Equipo A)

-Muy bien, iré yo. – dijo Natsu.

-¡¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú el primero cabeza carbón?!

-¡Porque yo quiero stripper!

El dúo empezó otra típica pelea hasta que Romeo avanzo a la arena.

-No es justo, quería ser yo. – susurraron los dos idiotas mientras los jóvenes reían nerviosos.

-Muy bien-kabo. En la primera prueba iréis en unos patines mágicos por toda la ciudad sin deteneros. Habrá trampas y podréis luchar contra los demás competidores. El primero que llegue a la puerta del palacio gana.

-"Pues menos mal que no salí yo." – pensó aliviado el pelirrosa.

No había ningún dragonslayer por lo que no habría ningún equipo que se lamentase por él. Romeo se colocó en la salida encima de su patín, entre Jellal, que iba disfrazado, y Orga.

-Y la prueba empieza… ¡YA!

Tras sonar un disparo todos los participantes usaron su magia para impulsarse a mayor velocidad, pero era obvio que Jellal tendría ventaja gracias a su magia. Al salir del coliseo los diferentes competidores se separaron por lo que parecía un hechizo de tele transporte. Cada uno apareció en una parte diferente de la ciudad y todos estaban a la misma distancia del Palacio.

-"Esto no me lo esperaba." – Pensó Romeo – "Sera mejor que me dé prisa."

Se impulsó a gran velocidad a través de las calles de la ciudad hasta que se encontró con el participante del gremio Real Sociere. Debido a que no podían parar según las reglas empezaron una pelea encima de sus patines. Romeo lanzaba fuego del que apesta para hacer que su rival se mareara, y este lo atacaba con magia de viento, dispersando el fuego y olor apestoso. Según avanzaban por las calles ambos seguían en su lucha intentando derribar al otro.

(Con el Equipo A)

-Romeo lo tiene difícil. Su fuego no consigue acertarle. – hablo preocupado Shinji.

-Por lo menos su enemigo no corre más rápido que él, pero la lucha está haciendo que vaya más lento. – hablo esta vez Gray.

-Tranquilos. Seguro que se le ocurre algo. – comento con su típica sonrisa Natsu.

-Tiene razón. – termino Asuka.

(De vuelta con Romeo)

-"Mierda. Este tío me está fastidiando. Que hago."

Romeo no conseguía alejarse de su contrincante, lo cual hacia que no pudiera ir a su máxima velocidad. Entonces tuvo una idea. Uso su fuego congelante para congelar el suelo que tenía delante pero no congelo un pequeño espacio para poder pasar por el sin problemas. El mago de Real Sociere se desequilibraba por culpa del fuego congelante y al final acabó cayéndose.

-¡El participante de Real Sociere ha caído de su patín! ¡Por tanto queda en octavo lugar!

-"Bien. Ahora directo al palacio."

Siguió avanzando a través de las calles esquivando las distintas trampas que habían colocado en la ciudad. Algunas consistían en trampillas en el suelo, potentes cañones de agua, explosivos, etc.

-¡Ichiya ha caído también! ¡Blue Pegasus queda séptimo en esta prueba!

En el palco de Fairy Tail cierta pelirroja e infante pelirrojo daban saltos de alegría por la eliminación de Ichiya. En la carrera Romeo tenía algunas dificultades para no caerse de su patín. Por suerte no se había encontrado con otro contrincante.

-¡Goldmine ha caído! ¡Cuatro Cerberus queda sexto en esta prueba!

-¡Araina Web ha caído! ¡Mermaid Heels queda en quinto lugar!

-"Parece que se han ido encontrando. Eso es bueno. Tengo que llegar rápido."

Romeo aumento la velocidad de su patín y llego con rapidez hasta la puerta del Palacio.

-¡Romeo Conbolt del Equipo A de Fairy Tail ha llegado!

-Ha sido una buena carrera. – comento Yajima.

-Los puestos han quedado asi-kabo. En primer lugar el Equipo B de Fairy Tail, en segundo lugar Sabertooth, en tercer lugar el Equipo a de Fairy Tail y en cuarto lugar Lamia Scale. Enhorabuena-kabo.

(Con el Equipo A)

-Bien hecho Romeo. Has quedado tercero. – le felicito Gray.

-Podría haber quedado primero. – hablo desanimado el Conbolt.

-Qué va. – Hablo Natsu – Jellal acabo en nada la carrera y Orga no tuvo pelea con nadie por lo que lo has hecho muy bien.

-Eso es cierto Romeo. – hablo Shinji.

Después de la primera prueba de los Juegos los miembros del gremio regresaron al hotel y quedaron en que podrían hacer lo que quieran hasta las nueve de la noche. Entonces deberían volver para descansar para la prueba siguiente. Cada matrimonio salió con sus hijos para recorrer la ciudad. Alzack, Bisca y Saji, el hermano pequeño de Asuka de siete años, se fueron por su lado mientras que Asuka y Shinji iban por el suyo. Se encontraron a distintos miembros de algunos gremios, como el caso de Rufus, Lyon y otros más. A la mañana siguiente volvieron a reunirse los equipos para la siguiente prueba.

-¡Buenos días a todos los presentes! ¡Hoy el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se realizara la segunda prueba! – comento el comentarista.

-Elijan a un participante-kabo.

(En el Equipo A)

-¿Y quién será hoy? – pregunto Asuka.

-Pues obviamente yo. – hablo con energía Gray.

-M-Me temo que no podrá ser Gray. – hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa Shinji.

-¿Y eso?

Shinji lo único que hizo fue apuntar a la arena, donde se veía al mago de fuego.

-¡MALDITO CEREBRO DE CARBON! ¡PUTO DESGRACIADO! ¡NI SIQUIERA AVISAS!

-¡GRAY-SAMA NO DIGA PALABROTAS! ¡QUE NO ES BUENO PARA LOS NIÑOS! – grito desde el palco Juvia.

-Tsk.

Los demás solo podían reírse nerviosos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Muy bien-kabo. Esta prueba será de resistencia. Será un todos contra todos y no podrán usar magia-kabo.

-Suena interesante. – Hablo Yajima – Si no pueden usar magia será solo una prueba física de las capacidades del cuerpo de los participantes.

-¡Sí que es interesante! ¡¿Quién será el campeón de esta prueba?!

(En la arena)

-¡Estoy encendido! – obvio que es Natsu.

-No pienso perder Natsu-san. – Sting.

-No pienso dejar que nadie toque mi hermoso rostro. – Hibiki.

-Esto es interesante. – Kagura.

-Esto va a ser duro. – Chelia.

-Hip. Esto va a ser genial. – Bacchus.

-Gi Hi no pienso perder contra ustedes. – Gajeel.

-Pufff esto va a ser muy complicado. – miembro de R.S.

-Y la prueba empieza… ¡YA!

Todos se lanzaron contra todos, pero hubo dos que fueron eliminados a la primera. Estos son Hibiki y Chelia. Kagura se estaba enfrentando al miembro de R.S.

-Parece que no eres malo en esto. – hablo Kagura.

-Que le esté aguantando a la gran Kagura ya es algo positivo. – comento Cristian.

-Sera mejor que terminemos esto rápido.

Dicho y hecho. Se lanzaron con fuerza para dar el último golpe. Ambos se dieron un puñetazo en la cara y se mantuvieron así hasta ver quien caía primero. Ambos estaban a punto de caer pero Bacchus les dio un golpe a ambos dejando inconsciente primero a Kagura y luego a Cristian. En la arena solo quedaban Natsu, Sting, Gajeel y Bacchus.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Solo quedan estos cuatro peleadores! ¡La batalla se va a poner increíble!

-Sin duda ahora viene lo mejor ya que tres de ellos son dragonslayers y tienen una gran resistencia, pero Bacchus no se queda atrás tampoco. – dijo Yajima.

Los cuatro se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y no tardó mucho en verse una gran pelea. Los puños y patadas iban y venían. Se podía observar que no iban a por nadie en específico. Solo repartían puñetazos y patadas a quien fuera. La batalla duro casi media hora. Los cuatro luchadores estaban agotados, con sangre cayendo de sus bocas y heridas en gran parte del cuerpo.

-¡Vamos papa!

Fue el grito de los infantes, los cuales animaban a sus respectivos padres.

-Gi hi. No pienso perder contra ustedes.

-Lo mismo digo cabeza de metal.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos esto de una vez?

-Muy bien. Adelante pues.

Con su último esfuerzo los cuatro luchadores se lanzaron contra sí y cada uno recibió un puñetazo de otro. Al darse los golpes se pudo ver que hacían un perfecto cuadrado, cada uno dándole un puñetazo con el puño derecho al que tenían al lado. El primero en caer fue Bacchus, el segundo Sting, el tercero Gajeel y el cuarto Natsu.

-¡Increíble pelea! ¡Impelente increíble! ¡Los cuatro luchadores han caído muy seguidos!

-Sin duda ha sido una gran pelea.

-Los puestos han quedado así.

8º Blue Pegasus 7º Lamia Scale 6º Mermaid Heels 5º Real Sociere

4º Cuatro Cerberus 3º Sabertooth 2ª Equipo B de Fairy Tail 1º Equipo A de Fairy Tail.

Clasificación General:

1º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 15 puntos.

2º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 14 puntos.

3º Sabertooth con 13 puntos.

4º Cuatro Cerberus con 8 puntos.

5ª Mermaid Heels con 7 puntos.

6º Lamia Scale con 7 puntos.

7º Real Sociare con 5 puntos.

8º Blue Pegasus con 3 puntos.

-Mañana será la tercera prueba-kabo.

Después de la prueba de ese día se dirigieron al hotel de Fairy Tail.

-Gi hi Salamander nosotros somos primeros.

-Disfruto porque mañana volveremos a ser los primeros.

Ambos hombres empezaron a discutir llenos de vendas. Parecían dos jodidas momias. En un lugar apartado se encontraba reunido el equipo A.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos mañana? – pregunto Romeo.

-Fácil. Si solo es uno entonces seré yo, pero si son dos entonces serán Shinji y Asuka.

-¿Nosotros? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-Por supuesto. – Volvió a hablar Gray – Vosotros dos sois excelente en equipo, además de mi seríais los únicos que no han participado aun.

-Me parece bien. – contestaron al unísono.

El tercer día en el coliseo, todos estaban expectantes de ver que prueba habría.

-Elijan a un participante-kabo.

-Me toca pues. – hablo Gray.

-Suerte Gray. – le dijeron los tres.

-No pierdas sesos congelados.

-¡Cállate cabeza lava!

Ya en la arena la calabaza hizo un gesto y los competidores fueron transportados hasta otro lugar.

-Ese lugar es una isla-kabo. Tenéis que buscar un artilugio que tiene forma de tridente. En la isla hay distintas trampas y mostraos de clasificación desde la A hasta la S. Suerte-kabo.

(En la isla)

-Sera mejor que me ponga a buscar.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando escucho un gran rugido. Al mirar a su derecha pudo ver un total de cinco monstruos.

-Parece que me voy a entretener un rato. – dijo mientras invocaba su magia.

Los monstruos se le lanzaron encima pero Gray no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡Ice Make: Lanza!

Creo un total de cinco lanzas que atravesaron a los monstruos haciéndolos desaparecer.

-No deberíais meteros con un mago de Clase S. – sonrió de forma arrogante y emprendió su camino en busca del tridente.

El tiempo pasaba y los participantes seguían avanzando mientras se enfrentaban a los monstruos.

-¡El participante de Cuatro Cerberus ha sido eliminado!

-¡El participante de Lamia Scale ha sido eliminado!

Mientras Gray avanzo a través de una selva espesa.

-Mierda. ¿Por qué no podía ser un lugar frio?

-Eres un quejica Gray. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Lyon.

-No te dejare pasar de aquí. El tridente será mío y con ellos los puntos. ¡Y mi querida Juvia vera que soy mejor que tú!

-¡Deja en paz de una vez a mi mujer! ¡Además tú también este casado! ¡Tu mujer te va a matar!

-Hostias. – Susurro para luego gritar - ¡Cariño no hagas caso de lo que he dicho! ¡Solo te quiero a ti!

-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. Me largo.

-Ya te he dicho que no saldrás de aquí. ¡Ice Make: Tigre!

Y así empezaron una pelea entre ambos magos de hielo, con la victoria costosa de Gray.

-¡El participante de Lamia Scale ha sido eliminado!

Sigue avanzando hasta que llego a una gran cueva, la cual no tenía buena pinta. Gray se adentró en ella para después salir cagando leches mientras huía de más de veinte monstruos.

-¡El participante de Real Sociere ha sido eliminado!

-¡La participante de Mermaid Heels ha sido eliminada!

-"Solo quedamos tres." – pensó gray después de despistar a todos los monstruos para después oír un grito muy conocido.

-¡Hombre! – no hace falta decir quién es.

El podre Elfman se había encontrado con todos los monstruos que Gray había despistado, y aunque era fuerte luchar con más de veinte monstruos de clase S el solo era imposible. No estaba a un nivel tan alto.

-¡El participante del Equipo B de Fairy Tail ha sido eliminado!

-"Solo dos."

Sigue avanzando hasta que llego a una llanura en el cual estaba el tridente clavado en una roca.

-¡¿Esto qué es?! ¡¿Una copia barata del Rey Arturo?! – grito Gray.

-Me temo que no lo tendrás tú.

Rufus apareció justo enfrente de Gray, al otro lado de la piedra. Ambos se pusieron en posición y se lanzaron a toda pastilla hacia el tridente. Rufus estaba más cerca pero Gray uso su magia para alejarlo. Rufus al ver lo que hizo para que se detuviera también le ataco con su magia. Ambos empezaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenía para ver quien ganaba este combate. Después de unos veinte minutos ambos magos estaban esperando que el otro cometiera un error y poder agarrar el tridente. Gray estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una mano en el césped jadeando. Rufus estaba igual pero no se percató del truco de Gray. En un instante Gray congelo a Rufus completamente, empezando por los pies a través del suelo, y corrió hasta el tridente para ganar esta prueba.

-¡El participante de Sabertooth ha sido eliminado! ¡Gana el Equipo A de FT! ¡Con esto la clasificación queda así!

Clasificación General:

1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 22 puntos.

2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 22 puntos.

3º Sabertooth con 20 puntos.

4ª Mermaid Heels con 12 puntos.

5º Lamia Scale con 10 puntos.

6º Cuatro Cerberus con 9 puntos.

7º Real Sociare con 9 puntos.

8º Blue Pegasus con 5 puntos.

(Con el Equipo A)

-Bien hecho hielito. Pensé que perderías al ver tanto monstruo persiguiéndote.

-¡Eran de Clase S cabeza lava!

-¡Yo hubiera podido con ellos princesa de hielo!

-¡¿Quieres pelea cerilla?!

-¡Tú lo has querido!

Se pusieron a pelear hasta que tres mujeres los miraron a matar. Lucy, Juvia y Erza parecían que de un momento a otro iban a sacarle las entrañas. Si había algo que no admitían es que los padres fueran malos ejemplos para sus hijos. Paso el resto del día y llego el cuarto día de los Juegos.

-¡Hoy la lucha será por parejas!

-Elegid a dos participantes-kabo.

(Con el Equipo A)

-Shinji, Asuka, este es vuestro momento. – comento Romeo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos Asuka! ¡Vamos a demostrarles lo que valemos!

-¡Aye! – grito la peliverde oscura.

(En la arena)

-¡La prueba consistirá en combates entre los grupos! ¡Los dos primero son Fairy Tail B contra Lamia Scale!

-Mmm los de Lamia Scale lo tendrán muy difícil para ganar.

-¡Tiene razón Yajima! ¡Los participantes serán Yuka Suzuki y Toby Horhorta contra Laxus Dreyar y Mystogan!

-Seguro que ganaran con facilidad-kabo.

Y tal y como dijo la calabaza ambos miembros de Fairy Tail no tardaron ni medio minuto en acabar el combate, dejando cao a los dos de Lamia Scale.

-¡Y como se esperaba los dos miembros del segundo equipo de Fairy Tail han acabado en menos de un minuto!

-Bien, bien. Ahora el siguiente combate.

-¡Ahora Sabertooth contra Real Sociare! ¡Los participantes son los hermanos gemelos contra Yasmin y Peter!

-No creo que este combate este tan desigualado-kabo.

-Seguro que será un buen espectáculo.

Y así fue. El combate duro veinte minutos debido a que los dos equipos luchaban perfectamente en equipo. No solo los hermanos dragón se sincronizaban con perfección. Los dos miembros de R.S. también tenían una perfecta sincronización y eran fuertes, por lo cual fue un buen espectáculo. Aunque el vencedor fue Sabertooth.

-¡El siguiente es Mermaid Heels contra Cuatro Cerberus! ¡Kagura Mikazuchi y Millianna contra Bacchus y Goldmine!

-Kagura contra Bacchus… y esta con magia. Sin duda será un buen combate.

-Estoy de acuerdo-kabo.

Fue un gran combate. Kagura usaba a Archienemigo, su espada mientras un borracho Bacchus golpeaba con sus palmas, usando su magia. El resultado final fue Kagura como ganadora después de media hora de combate.

-¡Y por último el Equipo A de Fairy Tail contra Blue Pegasus! ¡Shinji Ikari y Asuka Connell contra Ichiya y Ren!

-Tengo ganas de ver de que son capaces los dos jóvenes contra los magos de Blue Pegasus.

-Sera interesante-kabo.

La batalla dio comienzo mostrando que, aunque Shinji y Asuka eran muy jóvenes eran capaces de dar batalla a magos más avanzados. A pesar de tener más experiencia los magos de Blue Pegasus no eran tan poderosos como los de Fairy Tail, lo cuales les habían entrenado o ayudado desde hace tanto tiempo. El primero en caer fue Ren. Shinji y Asuka tenían muy buena compenetración. La chica cubría a Shinji con un rifle o pistolas, tenía mejor puntería que sus padres y era la mejor tiradora de Fiore. Shinji con su magia atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Contra Ichiya lo tuvo más complicado debido a la magia del mago. Gracias a sus entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo con sus tíos había aprendido mucho y ganado bastante experiencia, ya que muchas veces entrenaban muy en serio. El combate termino con la victoria de Shinji y Asuka después de veinte minutos.

-¡Increíble! ¡Los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail han derrotado al dúo de Blue Pegasus!

-Sin duda esos dos se convertirán en grandes magos dentro de poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo-kabo.

Clasificación General:

1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 27 puntos.

2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 26 puntos.

3º Sabertooth con 25 puntos.

4ª Mermaid Heels con 17 puntos.

5º Lamia Scale con 10 puntos.

6º Cuatro Cerberus con 9 puntos.

7º Real Sociare con 9 puntos.

8º Blue Pegasus con 5 puntos.

-¡Solo quedan dos pruebas para dar por acabado estos Juegos y hay tres equipos bastante igualados!

-Sin duda queda lo más interesante.

-Mañana será la penúltima prueba y pasado mañana habrá día de descanso-kabo.

(Equipo A)

-¡Sabia que lo haríais! ¡Sois geniales!

-Muchas gracias tío Natsu. – dijo un poco avergonzado Shinji.

-Sabíamos que erais buenos, pero eso ha sido increíble. - hablo Gray.

-Me pregunto quién participara mañana. – se preguntó Romeo.

En ese instante Natsu y Gray se miraron desafiantes para ver quién sería el elegido. Después de volver al hotel hubo una pequeña fiesta en honor a los dos jóvenes que demostraron su poder en la arena. Al día siguiente, y después de muchas discutas, Romeo fue el elegido para participar en la sexta prueba.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Hoy veremos lo que será la quinta prueba de los GJM!

-Exacto-kabo. La prueba consistirá en un concurso de moda-kabo.

Silencio en la arena hasta que.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-¡Así es! ¡La prueba consistirá en varias pasarelas de moda con ropa formal, informal, de baño e interior!

-¡Y una mierda! – Se escuchó desde el palco de FT – ¡Mi Romeo no se va a ir en ropa interior delante de todas estas zorras!

Grito la dragonslayer del viento mientras le tapaba los oídos a su pequeño bebe, al igual que todas las demás mujeres, que lo veían venir.

-¡Mi Yukino no saldrá en ropa interior delante de todos estos putos pervertidos! – grito Rogue.

Esos y otros gritos fueron hechos por las parejas de los participantes.

-Me temo que no pueden evitarlo-kabo. Si un miembro no participa se le quitaran la mitad de los puntos-kabo.

Al final no tuvieron otra que hacerlo. Lo peor para los participante fue cuando tuvieron que salir en ropa interior, claro que ninguno miro de manera lujuriosa a los participantes si no querían que sus parejas los mataran. Yukino quedo primera, seguida de Laxus y Romeo. Ichiya quedo último.

Clasificación General:

1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 33 puntos.

2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 33 puntos.

3º Sabertooth con 33 puntos.

4ª Mermaid Heels con 22 puntos.

5º Lamia Scale con 14 puntos.

6º Cuatro Cerberus con 12 puntos.

7º Real Sociare con 11 puntos.

8º Blue Pegasus con 6 puntos.

-¡Los dos equipos de FT y Sabertooth están empatados! ¡Pasado mañana en la última prueba se decidirá el equipo ganador de este año!

-Espero que descanséis este día libre.

-Nos vemos en dos días-kabo.

Cuando el Equipo A de FT se disponía a reunirse con los demás un montón de mujeres rodearon a Romeo y empezaron a coquetearle. El pobre estaba muy nervioso pidiendo ayuda a quien sea pero entonces noto un aura asesina que lo dejo de piedra pues conocía esa aura. Todas las mujeres y Romeo miraron a su espalda para encontrarse con una Wendy muy tranquila, cosa que contrastaba con la sed de sangre que tenía. Si algo habían aprendido los magos es que las dragonslayers eran mucho más posesivas, celosas y demás que los machos. Las fans no tardaron en salir de ahí rezando por sus vidas. Wendy se fue acercando lentamente a un acojonado Romeo, pues sabia como era su mujer en esos casos, pero no se esperó que esta lo cogiera y lo besara de manera MUY posesiva. Después de besarse lo miro y con voz muy baja le dijo.

-Tu solo eres mío. Te lo recordare esta noche.

El pobre paso de estar acojonado a mas rojo que el pelo de Erza. Tal y como dijo Wendy, Romeo no durmió mucho esa noche por lo que por la mañana estaba bastante cansado. Lo había dejado más seco que la mojama. El resto del gremio se fue al parque acuático que destruyeron hace diez años. Cada uno iba con su pareja e hijos. Shinji y Asuka se separaron del matrimonio Connell y exploraron el lugar divirtiéndose con las diferentes atracciones. Al día siguiente llego el último día de los GJM.

-¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Hoy es el último día de los GJM de este año!

-Se han pasado muy rápido estos días, pero sin duda han dejado lo mejor para el final.

-Eso es cierto-kabo. Hoy los equipos serán colocados en distintos puntos de la ciudad y tendrán que enfrentarse entre ellos hasta que solo quede uno. Es como hace diez años-kabo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comenzar!

Tal y como dijo la calabaza, los equipos se pusieron en distintos lugares de la ciudad, esta vez Mavis no hizo estrategia al haber dos equipos de su gremio. El Equipo A se dividió en dos grupos. Uno eran Gray y Natsu y el otro Shinji, Asuka y Romeo. Según pasaba el tiempo distintos miembros de los otros equipos eran derrotados. Solamente el Equipo A de FT tenía sus miembros enteros. El Equipo B no tenía a Jet y Sabertooth no tenía a Rufus. Gray y Natsu se enfrentaron contra él y lo derrotaron. Laxus se enfrentó a los gemelos de Sabertooth mientras que Mystogan se enfrentaba a Bacchus. Cuando no quedaban muchos participantes se encontraron los restantes en la plaza más grande de la ciudad. Quedaban Laxus, el cual estaba agotado, Gajeel, Natsu, Shinji, Orga, Kagura y Mistogan. Fue un todos contra todos, sin enfrentarse miembros del mismo equipo. Al final el único que quedo en pie fue Natsu que le dio la victoria a su equipo.

-¡Y después de cinco horas el ganador es Natsu Dragneel del equipo A de FT!

-Sin duda ha sido una gran batalla. Casi todos estaban agotados. Lo sorprendente es que Shinji haya aguantado una pelea con los demás magos.

-Sin duda ha sido impresionante-kabo. Veamos cómo queda la clasificación.

Clasificación General:

1º Equipo A Fairy Tail con 41 puntos.

2º Equipo B Fairy Tail con 40 puntos.

3º Sabertooth con 39 puntos.

4ª Mermaid Heels con 31 puntos.

5º Lamia Scale con 17 puntos.

6º Real Sociare con 15 puntos.

7º Cuatro Cerberus con 14 puntos.

8º Blue Pegasus con 7 puntos.

-¡Y el ganador de este año es el Equipo A de FT!

-Ha estado muy reñido este año.

-Ha sido impresionante-kabo.

Por la noche, despues de curar a todos los participantes, hubo una fiesta en el palacio, como era normal después de los Juegos. Los infantes jugaban entre ellos, eso sí causando algún que otro destrozo. Después de una semana de terminar llego el día esperado por todos los miembros de FT.

-Shinji es hora de tu misión. – Le dijo Mavis al castaño - ¿Estás preparado?

-Lo estoy maestra.

-Bien. Ahora escúchame, por el momento yo estaré contigo. No solo deberás luchar contra los ángeles, sino también buscaras información sobre los magos oscuros que habrá allí.

-De acuerdo.

Mavis le sonrió y Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Onee-chan promete que volverás. – le dijo uno de los niños mientras los demás asentías, con lágrimas en los ojos por no poder ver a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que sí. Además, la maestra me ha dicho que podréis venir a visitarme.

-¡Aye! – gritaron los infantes mientras le abrazaban.

-Muy bien Shinji. ¡Demuestra a esos ángeles como es un mago de FT! – le dijo/grito Natsu.

-¡Aye! – contesto el castaño.

-Ten cuidado allí Shinji.

Cada uno de los adultos le dio su despedida. Entonces Laxus se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído.

-Recuerda lo que te dije. Gendo no merece tu cariño ni perdón. No te muestres débil.

-Entendido.

Después Laxus se enderezo y ambos se dieron una sonrisa arrogante.

-Shinji.

-Si maestro.

-Espero que realices tu misión.

-Eso hare maestro.

Makarov solo puso sonreír mientras lloraba a mares. La única que quedaba era la joven Asuka, que se acercó hasta Shinji y le dio un beso "intimo" en la mejilla. Después de separarse ambos estaban más rojos que el cabello de Erza.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y te cuidaras. – le dijo en voz baja la peliverde oscuro.

-Te lo prometo. – le sonrió sonrojado el castaño.

-¡Ah se me olvida! Toma esto. – y le entrego una de las muchas pistolas que tenía.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto. Así te acordaras de mí.

-Nunca podré olvidarme de ti.

Y ambos se sonrieron aún más mientras se abrazaban, pero de repente se acuerdan de que están en medio del gremio. Se separan de golpe pero hay algo que no pudieron evitar.

-Se gussssstan. – dijeron los adultos y niños imitando a Happy.

-¡C-Callaos! – gritaron ambos jóvenes.

El gremio estallo en una sonora carcajada para luego Mavis acercarse hasta Shinji.

-Es hora. Vámonos. – y le extendió la mano.

-Nos vemos. – dijo Shinji al gremio mientras agarraba la mano de Mavis, desapareciendo en una luz.

* * *

Lo siento de veras, pero como habréis notado el capítulo es una mierda. Incluso yo no estoy satisfecho, pero he de decir que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán mejores ya que empezamos el mundo de Evangelion. He de decir que los capítulos serán mínimo de cinco mil palabras. Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo.


	4. Misato, EVA 01 y angeles

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Después del follón con mis padres parece que poder seguir escribiendo, pero muy limitado. Las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**MISATO, EVA-01 Y ANGELES**

Después de que la luz se apagase Shinji pudo observar cómo era el mundo que lo rodeaba. Era una ciudad enorme. Mucho más grande que Magnolia. Había algunos edificios en mal estado y no sabía que eran la mayoría de las cosas que había hay. Al seguir observando vio algo que no esperaba. Enfrente de él había otro Shinji. Era exactamente igual, solo que llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme escolar.

-¿Qué cojones?

El joven castaño se acercó hasta su doble y empezó a observarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¿Maestra?

-Él es un doble tuyo. Cuando te lleve a Fairy Tail cree un doble tuyo con magia. Es imposible para la gente de aquí saber que no eras tú, incluso usando su tecnología. Ha vivido la vida que tú deberías haber vivido. Ahora lo uniré a ti y veras todo lo que él ha vivido y experimentado.

El doble mágico empezó a desaparecer en pequeñas luces que se unieron al castaño. Este se quedó relajado, con los ojos cerrados mientras veía en su mente todos los horrores que vivió su doble. Al abrirlos no se dio cuenta de la lágrima traicionera que salía de su ojo derecho.

-Es horrible.

-Esa es la vida que tú hubieras vivido si te hubieras quedado. – la maestra lo miraba con tristeza.

-¿Cómo pudo Gendo hacerme algo así? Maldito monstruo.

El joven empezaba a mostrar su aura mágica hasta que sintió la mano de la maestra en su hombro.

-No debes llorar. Recuerda que te explique por qué quería hacerte eso.

-¿Qué no me ha contado maestra? – Le pregunto el joven mirándola a los ojos - ¿Qué cosas me oculta?

-Desgraciadamente son cosas que no te puedo contar, sino que tendrás que encontrarlas tu solo.

-Entiendo. Gracias maestra. Gracias por llevarme a Fairy Tail. – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras aun le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

-Fuiste tú quien acepto ir. Fue tuya la decisión. – le dijo la rubia mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Ahora qué debo hacer?

-Tranquilo. No queda mucho, pero quiero que sepas que estaré contigo. Haz lo que te diga cuando te lo diga.

-Muy bien maestra.

Mavis se desvaneció en el aire y Shinji, el cual llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros azules oscuros y unas convers (es así) empezó a caminar hacia donde le indicaba una carta que le dio Mavis. En ella había una nota escrita por una atractiva mujer con ropa pequeña que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Al llegar estuvo esperando hasta que en medio de la carretera por un instante vio a una muchacha de su edad peli azul y ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. Se distrajo con el sonido de unas aves y cuando volvió a mirar no había nada.

-"Eso fue extraño."

Poco después sintió una poderosa presencia. Era algo que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera Makarov tenía un aura tan poderosa, pero no solo era eso sino que era "mostraba" su deseo de destruir. Pero era extraño. Tenía deseos de destruir pero no tenía sentimientos de maldad.

-_Por favor a todos los civiles se ha declarado el estado de emergencia nivel rojo. Por favor vayan a los refugios más cercanos, repito vayan a los refugios más cercanos._

Eso fue lo único que escucho el joven en la desértica calle. Poco después empezó a oír explosiones. Se alejó del punto de reunión que le decía la nota y corrió hasta donde los edificios no le taparan la vista, que no era muy lejano. Al hacerlo se quedó impresionado. En frente suyo había una criatura ENORME. La criatura tenia forma humanoide pero no tenía cabeza. En cambio tenía una especie d mascara en el centro del cuerpo. Sus extremidades eran finas, lo cual hacia físicamente imposible que la criatura pudiera caminar como si nada. Los helicópteros atacaban sin descanso pero el monstruo ni se inmutaba.

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES ES ESO?!

Fue el grito de un asombrado Shinji, el cual creía imposible que existiera algo así. Cuando le explicaron que lucharía contra unos seres llamados ángeles no se esperaba que fueran así. Estaba tan absorbido observando a la criatura que no se dio cuenta de cuando un coche azul se puso a su lado.

-¡Sube rápido!

El joven, después de volver al mundo, subió rápidamente al coche y la mujer de pelo purpura acelero a toda máquina. Su modo de conducir era temerario, pero esquivaba todos los escombros que se le cruzaran en el camino. Después de salir de la zona de peligro ambos se relajaron.

-Bueno… parece que no ha ido mal. Encantada de conocerte Shinji Ikari. Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi. – dijo la joven mujer con una sonrisa.

-Encantado. – decía un más relajado Shinji.

No solo el ataque del ángel le había hecho asombrarse. La forma de conducir de esa mujer era más peligroso que estar enfrente de ese ser. Vieron de lejos al monstruo en una colina. Misato cogió unos prismáticos y miro a la criatura para luego gritar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Van a lanzar una Mina N2!

Con todos sus reflejos se puso encima de Shinji para evitar que se hiciera daño. Después de la potente explosión el auto dio varias vueltas de campana y termino boca abajo. Ambos ocupantes salieron del auto y le dieron la vuelta para seguir su camino. Llegaron a un túnel y bajaron en el coche por un ascensor. Se podía observar como bajo la ciudad había una enorme bóveda en el cual había un edificio extraño y un lago, además de muchísimos árboles.

-Menos mal que hemos llegado. ¿Sabes qué lugar es este? – El mago solo negó – Este lugar es el Geofront, la última defensa de la humanidad contra los ángeles, que es la criatura que has visto antes. Tu pare es el comandante aquí, la máxima autoridad.

-Me gustaría que no hablara de Gendo, si no le importa. – contesto serio el mago.

Misato se quedó cayada y asombrada ante las palabras del joven. No se esperaba que fuera así. Según los documentos que le entregaron el joven que tenía delante debía ser tímido, sin autoestima y demás. Una persona fácil de manipular, pero eso no era lo que veía. Después de bajar del auto Shinji y Misato caminaron por la enorme base buscando el camino correcto.

-Creo que hemos pasado por aquí. – dijo Shinji observando el lugar.

-N-no lo creo jejeje. – dijo nerviosa Misato mientras veía un mapa.

Al llegar a una puerta apareció una mujer rubia teñida que miraba a la peli purpura con aburrimiento.

-¿Otra vez te has perdido?

-Nooooo, que vaaaaa.

Desvió su vista de la mujer para pasar al joven mago.

-Así que tú eres Shinji Ikari – dijo mientras se saludaban dándose la mano – Yo soy Ritsuko. Te pareces a tu padre.

-Encantado y le pediría que no me compare con ese hombre. – le dijo serio.

Ambas mujeres se miraron para luego empezar a caminar. Estuvieron un rato caminado hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala oscura. El joven desde hace tiempo había sentido un poder como el del ángel, pero este no tenía intención de destruir. Estaba como en blanco.

-"¿Que será este poder?"

Al encenderse las luces Shinji vio un enorme robot purpura o lila, da lo mismo, enfrente de él.

-"Esta vivo." – fue el pensamiento del joven mago al observar detenidamente el robot.

-Esto es la unidad Evangelion 01. El mayor logro tecnológico de la humanidad. – dijo la rubia con orgullo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí? – pregunto confuso Shinji para luego cambiar su actitud a una más fría que el hielo al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Quiero que pilotees la unidad EVA 01.

-Gendo. – fueron sus palabras.

-Soy tu padre.

-Me temo que no es así. – todos miraron a Shinji interrogantes. El joven le dio un papel que saco de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Ritsuko – Estoy emancipado, por lo que no tienes control sobre mí. "Gracias maestra."

-Eso es cierto. – asintió asombrada la rubia.

Desde la cabina donde se encontraba Gendo este hizo un gesto debido a que lo que pasaba no estaba en sus planes.

-Eso da igual. ¿Vas a pilotar o no?

-Jejeje. – empezó a reír por lo bajo el mago para luego estallar en carcajadas – Jajaja ¿esto es en serio? Piensas que voy a hacer lo que me pides. – y paso de reírse a mirarlo frio para luego poner una sonrisa arrogante marca Laxus mientras le enseñaba el dedo de en medio - ¡VETE A TOMAR POR CULO VIEJO IMBECIL! ¡QUE TE COJAN DOS NEGROS Y TE DEJEN EL CULO MAS GRANDE Y ROJO QUE LA BANDERA DE JAPON! ¡ANDA Y QUE TE DEN PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS MARICON!

Esos insultos congelaron a todos ya que nunca antes nadie había osado hablar así al comandante de NERV. Después de decir eso Shinji se relajó y miro a una impactada Misato.

-Señorita Katsuragi, ¿podría indicarme la salida?

-C-claro.

Misato empezó a caminar delante de Shinji cuando Gendo volvió a hablar a través del altavoz.

-Preparen a la primera elegida. – si bien Gendo no mostraba que estaba furioso por dentro quería explotar.

Enfrente de Shinji apareció una camilla en la que iba la chica peli azul que vio antes toda vendada.

-"¡Maldito hijo de puta!"

Al poco de pasar por al lado suyo hubo un enorme temblor que hizo que la chica callera de la camilla e hiciera gestos de dolor y una pequeña parte del techo empezara a caer sobre el mago. Este lo iba a destruir con su magia pero la enorme mano del robot se puso encima suyo evitando que le cayera encima. Shinji se incorporó y toco la mano del robot. Al instante un sentimiento cálido lo invadió, cosa que lo asombro. Entonces se acordó de la chica vendada. Corrió hacia ella y volvió a ponerla en la camilla.

-Piloteare. – Gendo hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero se le borro con las siguientes palabras del mago – Pero cuando termine con el ángel tu y yo hablaremos sobre mi contrato.

Shinji fue guiado por Ritsuko y entro en una capsula alargada, la cual fue introducida en la nuca del EVA.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto el mago pero empezó a ver que se llenaba de algún extraño liquido - ¡¿Qué cojones es esto?! ¡¿Quieren ahogarme?!

-Escúchame Shinji, - hablo Ritsuko – ese líquido se llama LCL y dará oxígeno a tus pulmones. No te preocupes.

Cuando la capsula se llenó Shinji se vio obligado a buscar oxígeno, pero cuando absorbió el LCL observo que la doctora tenía razón. Era extraño pero no se ahogaba.

-Muy bien. Inicien. – ordeno la doctora.

-Empezando la sincronización. – Exclamo Maya – No hay ningún problema. La sincronización es de…

-¿Es de? – pregunto Misato.

-¡La sincronización es de 50%!

-¡No me jodas! – Grito feliz Misato – Eso es fantástico. Bien, lancen al EVA 01.

El EVA fue lanzado por un ascensor a una enorme velocidad hasta llegar a la ciudad. El joven pudo ver todo como si estuviera fuera del robot. Justo enfrente de él estaba el ángel.

-Escucha bien Shinji. Esta es tu primera vez así que empieza por caminar. Solo concéntrate y el EVA se moverá.

-Entiendo. Así que se mueve cuando se lo ordeno. Probemos a ver. – susurro el piloto.

El EVA se movió con total libertad y empezó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. Sin que nadie, ni el ángel, se diera cuenta el joven le había dado un puñetazo al ángel mandándolo a volar y estrellándose en unos edificios.

-"Mierda. Debo sacarlo de la ciudad. No creo que al maestro le guste saber que la destruí." – Pensó mientras imaginaba a Makarov llorando mientras los demás le felicitaban por hacerlo al estilo FT – Señorita Misato, ¿Cómo hago para hacer que se mueva mejor? Es que no tengo total libertad.

-E-Etto como ya he dicho se trata de concentración. Solo eso. – todos en la sala de mando estaban impresionados por cómo se movía – Pero cuanta más sincronización más notaras los daños del EVA.

-¿?

-Significa que si al EVA le hacen un daño tú lo sentirás como si fuera tuyo.

-¿Quién cojones invento esto?

-…

Shinji empezó a concentrarse aumentando la sincronización.

-¡Es increíble! ¡La sincronización ha subido al 99%!

-Joder. – susurro Misato.

En la superficie el ángel se incorporó y Shinji se lanzó contra el pero un escudo formado por hexágonos naranjas lo mando a estrellarse en las montañas.

-¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?!

-Eso era el campo AT del ángel. Es su defensa. Tú también tienes uno.

-… - silencio hasta que - ¡¿Y CUANDO COJONES ME IBAN A EXPLICAR ESO?! ¡¿CUANDO ESE PUTO BICHO ME MATARA?!

En la sala hubo silencio hasta que hablo Misato.

-Lo siento Shinji-kun. Lo único que falta por decirte es que el núcleo, que es la esfera roja, es lo que tienes que destruir para acabar con el ángel. Nada más que decir.

-Eso espero.

Shinji se incorporó y miro al ángel. Se puso en posición defensiva mientras le hacía un gesto al ángel con la mano para que fuera a por él. El ángel fue hacia el e intento atacarle pero Shinji fue más rápido y lo esquivo. Esta vez, en vez de atacar a mano desnuda, invoco una espada de luz y corto el brazo izquierdo del ángel.

-Espada de luz.

El ángel hizo una especie de grito de dolor y "miro" al EVA.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunto Ritsuko.

-No lo sabemos. Lo único que pone aquí es que es una enorme cantidad de energía acumulada en la mano del EVA proveniente del piloto.

-Quiero que analicen todo. – ordeno Gendo desde su sitio en lo más alto de la enorme sala.

Mientras en la batalla el ángel apuntaba a Shinji con el otro brazo y lanzaba ráfagas de energía que eran detenidas por un escudo de luz que el EVA sostenía.

-Escudo de luz.

Después del constante ataque del ángel Shinji cambio su escudo por la espada y se lanzó contra el ángel. Este creo su escudo AT pero fue cortado como mantequilla por la espada de luz del EVA. Creo con su otra mano otra espada y atravesó con ella el núcleo del ángel, haciendo que explote y dándole la victoria al mago.

-El patrón azul desapareció. El ángel ha muerto.

-Doctora quiero que me de los resultado del análisis.

-Si comandante.

El EVA se dirigió hasta el ascensor y bajo hasta donde se encontraba al principio.

-Me cago en la puta. Esto sabe fatal. – fueron las palabras del mago al salir de la capsula.

-Los vestuarios están por aquí. – Misato guio hasta Shinji a los vestuarios para que se pudiera duchar.

-Un ángel muerto por magia angelical. Menuda ironía. – susurro el mago mientras se duchaba.

Al salir cogió la ropa de repuesto que le había dejado Misato y se encaminaron al despacho de Gendo. Al llegar a la sala, que era enorme y tenía dibujado en el suelo el árbol de la vida, se acercaron hasta el escritorio de Gendo, el cual tenía unos papeles encima.

-¿Qué ha sido eso piloto?

-¿Eing? Que yo sepa e eliminado al ángel, ¿no era eso lo que debía hacer? – pregunto haciéndose el distraído.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero piloto. Que eran esas espadas y escudo. – le ordeno.

-Me temo que no tengo porque decirte nada Gendo. Si he venido aquí es para hablar de mi contrato.

Después de un pequeño silencio Gendo saco un papel y se lo extendió al piloto. Este sintió como Mavis aparecía a su lado y miraba el contrato. Después de leerlo le dijo unas palabras al mago.

-No firmare esto. – fue la decisión del mago.

-Entonces no hay nada que hablar. Ya puedes irte.

Shinji se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir Gendo volvió a hablar.

-Espera. – llamo Gendo.

-Solo aceptare si son bajo mis condiciones. – le dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-De acuerdo.

Al darse la vuelta sonrió con arrogancia, cosa que fue captado por las tres personas que había ahí, Misato, Gendo y Fuyutsuki (vice-comandante)

Shinji cogió el contrato y empezó a quitar MUCHAS cláusulas que no le gustaban nada y empezó a agregar algunas como.

-Seré completamente independiente de NERV. Solo deberé venir para luchar contra los ángeles y a las pruebas físicas, médicas y de sincronización.

-Bien.

-No se me preguntara sobre ninguna de mis "habilidades" y no hare ninguna demostración, prueba o demás.

-Aceptado. – Gendo estaba más que furioso, pero no le daría a su hijo esa satisfacción.

-Quiero el mismo sueldo que el comandante.

-Aceptado.

-Y NERV me comprara la mansión que quiera y la pondrá a mi nombre, además de comprarme TODOS los muebles que quiera.

-Aceptado.

Siguieron un rato así. Todas las condiciones que se quitó y puso en el contrato fue obra de Mavis, ya que ella le decía a Shinji que debía quitar y que poner. Al salir por la puerta se quedaron los dos hombres mirándola.

-Esto es extraño. Tu hijo no debería ser así además de evitar que podamos hacer algo con las habilidades que ha mostrado.

-No te preocupes Fuyutsuki. Esto solo ha sido algo extraño pero no se sale de nuestros planes.

-No sé qué decirte Gendo. Creo que tu hijo nos dará muchos problemas. Además no tienes control sobre él. Esta independizado y por su contrato NERV no puede hacer nada que vaya en contra de su privacidad y libertad. Por no hablar de esa habilidad tan rara que tiene.

-Sin duda esto es extraño. Veamos cómo se desarrollan los hechos.

Fuera del despacho Misato miraba con los ojos abierto como platos al mago.

-Eso ha sido impresionante.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y con quien vivirás?

-Supongo que solo.

-¡De eso nada! Eres un niño. No puedes vivir solo. Yo viviré contigo.

-¿Y no será que quieres vivir en una mansión? – pregunto acusadoramente el joven.

-P-pero que cosas dices jejeje. – hablo nerviosa la hermosa mujer.

Después de que NERV comprara una mansión a Shinji y le compraran los muebles y demás cosas que pidió el piloto ambos, Shinji y Misato, se metieron en sus nuevas habitaciones. La mansión era enorme. Tenía una piscina, una pista de futbol sala y baloncesto, muchas habitaciones con sus baños, etc. Y con los muebles no se quedaron cortos. TV de más de doscientas pulgadas, sofás enormes y cómodos, todo tipo de consolas y videojuegos. Ya en la cocina Shinji se puso a preparar la cena. Misato apareció en ropas cómodas, como en el anime, y se sentó en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme vivir contigo Shinji-kun.

-No hay problema Misato.

-¡Oh no te he presentado a Pen Pen!

-¿?

De un refrigerador un poco extraño salió un pingüino que se quedó mirando a Shinji.

-Shinji este es Pen Pen. Es mi compañero. – dijo mientras abrazaba al animal.

-Encantado Pen Pen. – dijo Shinji mientras le daba la mano al animal, el cual respondió de la misma manera.

-Vaya, no has gritado ni nada. – hablo asombrada/extrañada la mujer.

-He visto cosas más raras. – dijo el mago mientras recordaba a los Exceed.

-¡Bueno pues a comer! – Después de comer una cucharada de comida - ¡Esto esta delicioso! ¡¿Quién te enseño?!

-Una persona. "Gracias tía Mira."

Misato comía y bebía varias cervezas mientras Shinji solo se tomó una.

-No sabía que bebías.

-De donde vengo empezamos a beber desde los doce o trece, más o menos.

Después de comer y fregar los platos cada uno se fue a su cuarto. La habitación era enorme y con su propio baño. Shinji saco de un espacio mágico, como Erza con sus armaduras, los distintos regalos que le dieron. La pistola de Asuka la puso en su mesilla mientras que la última foto, o pintura, de los miembros del gremio la ponía al lado de esta. No solo tenía una foto. Fue dejando las demás en distintas partes de la habitación. Había desde que se unió, pasando por su cumple, fiestas y demás, hasta después de los grandes juegos mágicos.

-Así que ellos son tu familia.

La voz de Misato lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Misato! ¡¿Hace cuánto estas ahí?!

-Acabo de llegar. – Shinji se relajó - ¿Y bien?

-Si. Son mi familia.

-Vaya. Sin duda las mujeres de ahí son hermosas y los hombres no están nada mal. – dijo mirando las fotos, por suerte en ninguna aparecían usando magia.

-Es la mejor familia que podría tener.

-Me alegro por ello. ¿Y esta jovencita con la que apareces muy abrazado y con una gran sonrisa? – pregunto picara.

-E-es una amiga. Si eso, una amiga. – respondió nervioso.

(En FT)

-¡Achu! Vaya alguien está hablando de mí. – dijo Asuka.

-Seguro que es tu novio, Shinji-nii. – dijo una pequeña peli azul y ojos grises mientras tenia corazones en los ojos, sus palmas en la cara y un gran sonrojo.

-¡C-cállate Ur!

-Tu hija se parece mucho a Juvia calzoncilloman. – dijo el pelirrosa.

-Eso me temo cerilla. – asintió nervioso Gray.

(De vuelta a Tokio-3)

-Yaaaaa. Por cierto, mañana iras a la escuela. – dijo para después marcharse.

-¿?

Shinji estuvo yendo durante dos semanas a la escuela pero no hizo amigos ya que las clases estaban bastantes vacías debido al ataque del ángel. Shinji no tenía problemas con las asignaturas salvo con historia, ya que no sabía casi nada de ese mundo. Daba gracias a las torturas estudiantiles de Erza y a sus demás tías y tíos cuando les educaron. Los hombres querían hacer al joven mago alguien poderoso pero, las mujeres no iban a dejar que fuera un idiota sin cerebro. Mientras en NERV Misato y Ritsuko hablaban del joven.

-¿Y cómo le va? – pregunto la rubia falsa.

-Pues no sabría decirte. No ha hecho amigos pero en clases no va mal… salvo en historia.

-Sera cuestión de tiempo que los haga. Por cierto, habla sobre su familia.

-Algo me ha dicho pero no mucho.

-Ya veo. El comandante mando a investigar sobre su pasado porque cree que los informes han sido falsificados y no me extraña. Nadie esperaba que el joven Shinji fuera así. Si te soy sincera me gusto como le hablo al comandante.

-Sip. La verdad es que fue bastante divertido.

Ambas mujeres rieron ante sus comentarios. A la tercera semana en clase ya estaban todos los alumnos reunidos. Poco a poco habían vuelto a clase tras el ataque. Un joven de anteojos se encontraba aburrido en su escritorio cuando vio a su amigo, el cual llevaba puesto un uniforme, entrar por la puerta.

-¡Toji por fin has vuelto! Pensaba que te habría pasado algo tras el ataque.

-A mí no me ha pasado nada pero mi hermanita está en el hospital. – Lloraba el joven mientras temblaba de furia – Como coja al carbón que piloteaba ese robot lo voy a matar a golpes.

-Pues creo que tienes suerte. Ese – señalando a Shinji – vino después del ataque.

Toji miro a Shinji pensando las palabras de Kensuke. Esta conversación fue escuchada por algunos alumnos por lo que en mitad de la primera hora una chica le pregunto a Shinji por el chat del portátil

Chica1: ¿oye eres el que pilotaba ese robot?

FT: si, lo soy.

En el mismo instante que contesto todos los alumnos se le tiraron encima preguntándole cosas sobre el robot o la pelea o que era ese monstruo, etc. Shinji no contesto a ninguna de las preguntas diciendo que no podía y ya está. Al llegar el recreo Toji se levantó rápidamente de su silla y fue hasta la de Shinji, el cual se había levantado.

-¿Entonces tu eres el que pilotaba ese robot? – pregunto furioso Toji.

-Así es. – contesto cansado Shinji.

Toji le dio un gancho a Shinji pero este no se movió del sitio. El puño de Toji seguía en la mejilla del mago, el cual sin previo aviso le devolvió el golpe con poca fuerza pero la suficiente como para mandar a Toji al otro lado del aula. Todos estaban impactados por la fuerza del joven. Cuando Toji se incorporó quejándose del golpe Shinji le pregunto.

-¿Por qué me has golpeado?

-¡Como que por que! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermana está en el hospital! ¡Por tu culpa el monstruo choco con mi casa y esta le cayó encima a mi hermana!

Shinji se sintió muy dolido por ello. En su gremio siempre destruyen algo pero nunca hacen daño a inocentes.

-Lo siento mucho por tu hermana, pero si no lo hubiera pilotado esa cosa nos hubiera matado a todos.

Esas palabras dejaron helados a Toji y los demás que estaban en el aula. La peli azul llamada Rei se acercó a Shinji y le dijo.

-Hay una emergencia. Nos llaman de NERV.

Un auto negro recogió a los dos pilotos y los llevo hasta los cuarteles de NERV. A Shinji le dieron el traje de sincronización y le explicaron que hacer. Después de ponérselo presiono su muñeca y el traje se le ajusto como una segunda piel.

-Joder esto es vergonzoso. Es como si no llevara nada. Solo espero que no se levante. – esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

El traje se le ajustaba al cuerpo dejando ver que a pesar de tener catorce años tenía un cuerpo trabajado por todos los entrenamientos con sus tíos/as y su amiga. Además de que estaba ceñido ahí abajo dejando poco a la imaginación.

-Menos mal que no está Asuka aquí.

Después de subir al EVA este salió a la superficie. En la sala de control Misato y Ritsuko hablaban antes de empezar la pelea.

-Parece que el joven Shinji está en plena forma.

-Sin duda, ¿has visto como tiene el cuerpo de trabajado? Más que la gran mayoría de hombres de aquí. Por no decir cómo está ahí abajo.

-¡Eres una pederasta Misato!

-¡Eso es mentira! Solo recalco lo obvio.

-Creo que es un peligro para Shinji que estés viviendo con él.

-Cállate. Muy bien Shinji ¿me escuchas?

-Sip.

¿Hace cuánto?

-Ahora mismo.

-Menos mal. Escucha. Será mejor que mejores tu sincronización. El ángel está apunto de atacar.

-Hai.

El ángel apareció frente a él. Parecía un jodio gusano con tentáculos y una cabeza muy extraña.

-"¿Por qué serán tan raros los ángeles?"

Después de ese obvio pensamiento creo una espada de luz en su mano y se lanzó contra el ángel. Parecía que iba a clavárselo en su núcleo pero el ángel uso sus tentáculos para lanzarlo lejos.

-La hostia. Eso dolió. Al menos ya no estoy en la ciudad. Ven aquí pequeño cabroncete. –Después miro a su mano izquierda - ¡¿Pero qué?!

(Momentos antes)

En el refugio se encontraban Toji y Kensuke. Este último estaba de los nervios por lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Toji ven conmigo.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron hasta el baño.

-Toji yo me voy afuera.

-¡Pero qué dices!

-¡Imbécil apunta a la taza no a mí!

Después de convencer a Toji ambos salieron a la cordillera. Podían ver al EVA y al ángel frente a frente.

-Aquí no nos alcanzaran.

Cuan equivocado estaba. El ángel lanzo al EVA justo donde estaban estos.

(Volviendo con Shinji)

-¡¿Qué cojones hacen esos dos?!

En el centro de mando Misato mando a Shinji a dejar que entraran con él al EVA.

-No hagas eso Misato. – advirtió la rubia.

-Son civiles. No tengo otra opción.

La capsula del EVA se abrió dejando entrar a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se llama LCL y ahora callaos que me desconcentro.

Toji y Kensuke vieron como el EVA se levantaba y volvía a enfrentar al ángel. En el centro de mando Maya informaba sobre el bajón en la sincronización debido a los dos jóvenes.

-Señor la sincronización del piloto ha bajado considerablemente.

-Eso es debido a esos dos que se han metido dentro del EVA. Como pierda contra el ángel será culpa tuya Misato.

-Tranquilízate Ritsuko. Creo que Shinji podrá vencerlo.

El ángel volvió al ataque contra Shinji pero este creo el escudo con su mano izquierda.

-"Mierda. Con estos dos me canso mucho."

En su mano izquierda empezó a acumular su magia mientras la mano del robot se cubría de un aura blanca pura.

-¿De dónde proviene la energía?

-Del piloto. Pero lo raro es que una parte también proviene del EVA.

-Parece que Shinji tiene unos cuantos trucos más.

El ángel reacciono ante eso e intento huir pero Shinji no lo dejo.

-¡Puño sagrado!

El puño recubierto de aura blanca atravesó el núcleo del ángel y una onda blanca pura salió del ángel recorriendo gran distancia antes de desaparecer. (Algo como el Kamehameha). Dentro del EVA se podía ver a un Shinji muy cansado mientras los otros dos jóvenes lo miraban asombrado.

-Escuchadme vosotros dos. – Los llamo a ambos – La próxima vez yo mismo os matare. Entendido.

-H-hai.

Acto seguido Shinji se desmayó dentro del EVA. Mientras en la sala de mando Gendo mando a que recuperaran el cuerpo del cuarto ángel. Al día siguiente Shinji abrió los ojos pero vio un techo blanco. Al incorporarse vio que estaba en una cama de hospital. Todo era absolutamente blanco.

-Vale. No me gustan los hospitales. Ojala estuviera aquí Wendy.

-Veo que ya has despertado.

Quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación era Misato.

-¿Qué paso después de desmallarme?

-Te sacamos del EVA y te trajimos aquí. Te hicieron algunas pruebas físicas por si tenías algo pero por suerte no es así. Por cierto ¿y ese tatuaje que llevas en el pecho?

-Es el símbolo de mi gremio. – Miro a Misato que estaba confusa – Es como llamamos a nuestra "casa" por así decirlo.

-Entiendo. En fin. Me alegro que estés bien.

-¿Qué paso con los dos chicos?

-Bueno… se encuentran bien y después de firmas ciertos papeles no podrán decir nada sobre lo que vieron dentro del EVA, así que no hay problemas.

-Me alegro por ello.

Sin más Misato se fue y Shinji se recostó otra vez en la cama.

* * *

Aquí el tercer capítulo. ¿Qué opináis? Yo sinceramente estoy contento con este capítulo, pero he visto que apenas alguien lo ha leído. Dependiendo de cómo vea este me pensare si cambiarlo de la sección Crossover a la Regular y ponerla en Evangelion, a ver si hay tengo más visitas. Nº total hasta ahora: 20 lecturas.


	5. Amigos, primera visita y razon

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Después del follón con mis padres parece que poder seguir escribiendo, pero muy limitado. Las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

Zafir09: gracias, me agrada que te guste. Laxus no sabe ser fino. Lo de Asuka (FT) y Shinji me encanto hacerlo, en cuanto tuve la idea de unir las dos series lo pensé (Estos dos de "parejita"), aunque habrá rivalidad de Asuka (FT) y Asuka (EV), ya lo veras jejeje será gracioso. Rei… ya veré que hago con ella, queda mucho para ese momento. Y lo de Gendo… a mí también me encanto, me quede a gusto.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**AMIGOS, PRIMERA VISITA Y RAZON**

Al día siguiente Shinji recibió el alta médica y pudo volver a la mansión. Por la tarde la puerta sonó varias veces hasta que Misato abrió la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy. – Al abrirla se encontró con los jóvenes que se metieron en el EVA – Ah. Vosotros sois los irresponsables que estaban en la colina en vez de en el refugio. – miro con cara desaprobatoria.

-¡Lo sentimos por ello! – gritaron ambos infantes mientras hacían una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Y qué quieren?

-Etto – empezó Toji - ¿aquí vive Shinji Ikari?

-Claro, pasad. Está en la piscina, al fondo del pasillo.

Mientras avanzaban guiados por la hermosa dama se quedaban pasmados por dos motivos. Uno era la enorme y lujosa mansión y el otro era, obviamente, el pedazo de hembra que tenían delante. Al salir del pasillo se encontraron con una gran piscina dentro de una enorme sala de cristales, tanto paredes como en el techo. Sin duda ver las estrellas por la noche ahí dentro debía ser una pasada.

-Shinji-kun. Han venido a verte.

Shinji, el cual estaba en la piscina, salió de esta y empezó a secarse con una toalla.

-Ah sois vosotros.

-Bueno. Os dejo, tengo que ir al trabajo. – dijo Misato mientras salía afuera.

Después de bañaros Shinji se fue hasta un armario y saco dos bañadores, los cuales se los lanzo a Toji y Kensuke.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto el de gafas.

-¿No queréis bañaros? – pregunto extrañado el mago.

Ambos jóvenes, invitados, se miraron para cambiarse rápidamente y tirarse al agua.

-¡BOMBAAAAA!

Shinji también se tiro y empezaron a jugar con la pelota, a hacer largos y demás. Después de cansarse se metieron al yacusi, al lado de la piscina, para relajarse.

-Etto Ikari. – empezó a hablar Toji.

-Dime Shinji. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok Shinji. Queríamos pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido. No teníamos ni idea de que era estar dentro de ese robot ni tampoco que era pelear con ese monstruo. Además nos salvaste la vida y queremos darte las gracias por ello. – termino de decir Toji mientras Kensuke asentía.

-Bah. No hace falta. En mi gremio ayudamos a quien lo necesite.

-Gremio.

-Es como una forma de llamar a mi familia.

-Ahhh. – soltaron ambos idiotas.

Por la noche, después de que se fueran Toji y Kensuke, Shinji iba a preparar la cena hasta que llego Misato.

-Pufff. Que día. Están muy pesado con el ángel. Vale que sea algo asombroso pero por favor, ya cansa.

-Sin duda te lo has pasado bien Misato.

-No me vengas con sarcasmo.

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta. Misato abrió y se encontró con una joven peliverde oscuro que llevaba un sombrero vaquero.

-Perdón. ¿Vive aquí Shinji Ikari? – le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo la respuesta.

-Etto si, vive aquí.

-Bien. – respondió secamente mientras pasaba adentro.

Misato iba a cerrar pero se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño anciano, un gran hombre rubio, una preciosa albina con un bebe en brazos y un pequeño rubio ojos azules. Estos pasaron a dentro ante la mirada confusa de Misato, que luego cambio a una de asombro cuando escucho.

-¡Shinji!

-¡Asuka!

Al llegar a la cocina-salón se encontró con Shinji abrazando fuertemente a la joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Laxus! ¡Mira! ¡Yuriy! ¡Eri! – saludo a cada uno el joven mago.

Shinji se acercó hasta Yuriy para abrazarlo aunque este, como su padre, al principio lo impidió pero al final lo abrazo con fuerza. Luego cogió a la pequeña Eri, peliblanca ojos azules, y la acuno en sus brazos, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera.

-Etto Shinji-kun, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Te presento a mi amiga y mis tíos, primos y abuelo.

-Un gusto. – Saludo Mira a Misato – Nos alegra que Shinji esté bajo tu cuidado.

-Sí, seguro. – susurro la joven peliverde.

-Vaya Shinji – empezó a hablar Makarov, el joven mago tembló ligeramente – No solo tienes a Asuka sino que vives con esta hermosura. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sonrió al joven mientras levantaba el pulgar. Acto seguido salió volando gracias a una bala de una escopeta de Asuka.

-¿Qué demonio? – se preguntó en voz baja Misato.

Después de que Makarov se recuperara se reunieron en la mesa de la cocina-salón mientras Shinji preparaba la cena. Makarov le conto TODO a Misato después de hacerle algunas pruebas para saber si le podían contar lo que iba a ocurrir. Necesitaban un aliado en NERV.

-Eso es imposible. – susurro inquieta Misato mientras temblaba.

-Me temo que es verdad. Aquí tiene toda la información. – dijo Makarov mientras le entregaba una carpeta.

Después de leerla Misato empezó a sollozar y temblar de la ira. Mira intento calmarla abrazándola.

-Todo lo ocurrido fue por culpa de esos miserables.

-Eso me temo señorita. Por eso queremos que nos ayude a impedirlo.

-¿Shinji sabe?

-La mayoría. Hay cosas que debe averiguar por sí solo.

-Sabía que el comandante era alguien horrible, pero esto supera todo. Y no solo él es culpable.

-Hay muchos pero no permitiremos que cumplan sus planes.

-Tengan por seguro que les ayudare. Esos desgraciados pagaran por lo que han hecho. – Dijo Misato con determinación mientras se quitaba las lágrimas – Pero, ¿Qué pasara con los magos oscuros?

-Yo me encargare de ellos Misato. – dijo Shinji que estaba sirviendo los platos.

-Así que todos esos trucos era tu magia, ¿no Shinji-kun?

-Exacto. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo os quedareis abuelo?

-Unos días. Aunque Asuka quería quedarse hasta que terminaras tu misión. No quería que ninguna mujer se te acercase y corrompiese. Hay que ver cómo te cela hahaha.

Makarov volvió a traspasar la pared gracias a una muy enojada y sonrojada Asuka. Por la noche se fueron a dormir. Cada uno a una habitación salvo el matrimonio y sus hijos. Ambos pequeños dormían juntos. Shinji seguía asintiendo a clase mientras Makarov hablaba con Misato cuando esta no estaba en NERV. Laxus y demás se dedicaban a ver esa ciudad. Asuka y Shinji aprovecharon todo el tiempo que podían para pasarlo juntos. Por suerte Shinji tenía mucho tiempo libre, salvo cuando tenía que hacer las pruebas de NERV. Cuando volvieron, y mira que costo que Asuka volviera, Ritsuko fue invitada por Misato para cenar. Después de la vez que Shinji probo la comida de Misato se decidió que el prepararía la comida SIEMPRE. No quería morir intoxicado. Seria vergonzoso. Cuando Ritsuko llego por la noche a cenar el trio se puso a hablar de cosas cotidianas. La rubia intento sacar información al joven sobre sus habilidades, cosa que no resulto.

-Por cierto Shinji, - le dijo la rubia - ¿podrías llevar este carnet de identificación a Rei? - Shinji se quedó mirando la foto un rato.

-¿Pasa algo Shinji-kun? – pregunto Misato.

-No nada. Es que me resulta muy familiar.

Al día siguiente Shinji fue hasta donde vivía la peli azul.

-"¿Cómo puede vivir aquí?" – se preguntó al ver el mal estado del edificio.

Shinji llego a su apartamento y toco varias veces la puerta. Al ver que no habría decidió entrar.

-¿Rei? Si no respondes voy a entrar. – anuncio el joven mago.

Al no recibir respuesta entro al apartamento y camino hasta una habitación donde estaba su cama y un escritorio con las gafas de su padre, aunque esas eran viejas.

-"Parece que se lleva bien con el imbécil." – pensó el mago.

Escucho un sonido a su espalda y se encontró con Rei en toalla.

-¿Quiere algo piloto Ikari? – pregunto con su tono inexistente de emociones.

-Sip. La doctora Akagi me pidió que te entregara esto. – Le dijo mientras le extendía la carne – Bueno. Eso es todo. Me voy.

Al día siguiente Shinji iba a NERV para hacer sus primeras pruebas físicas. Hasta ahora había hecho las de sincronización, de las cuales no bajaba del 90%, y las médicas, en las cuales no aparecía nada extraño para alivio del mago. Cuando bajaba por unas escaleras mecánicas apareció Rei, la cual se puso delante de él. Ante el silencio Shinji decidió empezar una conversación.

-Oye Rei, escuche que activaran tu EVA. ¿No estas asustada?

-¿Por qué deberías estarlo?

-Según escuche la última vez no salió bien la cosa.

-¿Es que no confías en tu padre?

Shinji hizo un gesto de desagrado ante lo dicho.

-Ese hombre no es mi padre. Puedo tener para mi desgracia su misma sangre, pero eso no lo convierte en mi padre. ¿Tú confías ciegamente en él?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué opinas tú de tu pa… del comandante?

-Que es un maldito hijo de puta desgraciado que le importa una mierda el que alguna vez fuera su hijo. Por mi podría morirse y todo sería más bonito.

Con un movimiento rápido Shinji sujeto la muñeca de Ayanami, la cual le iba a dar una fuerte bofetada, pero Shinji era MUCHO más rápido.

-Si Gendo te dijera que murieras, ¿lo harías?

-Yo obedezco al comandante.

Shinji soltó la muñeca de Rei y la miro con lastima.

-No sé qué es pero… si ese hombre o la muñeca que tengo delante de mí.

Al llegar al siguiente piso Shinji se dirigió a la sala que le habían dicho para hacer sus pruebas físicas, mientras Ayanami se preparaba para su prueba de sincronización. Shinji se cambió de ropa a una de deporte y entro en la sala. Había diferentes tipos de máquinas de ejercicio y tres hombres grandes y corpulentos.

-Piloto Ikari. – Lo llamo Gendo a través de una ventana de cristal donde estaban algunos médicos, entre ellos Ritsuko, para examinarlo – Harás diferentes ejercicios para ver tu estado de forma.

-Hay que joderse. – Dijo en un suspiro - ¿Aun creen que estoy en baja forma? – se preguntó irónico.

-Levanta esas pesas de diez kilos.

-Yaaa. Shinji se acercó hasta las pesas que ponían cien kilos y las levanto como si nada.

(Flashback)

Se encontraba un joven Shinji de siete años junto con varios miembros de FT.

-Escucha Shinji. – empezó a hablar Erza – Debes tener una mente sana y para eso debes tener un cuerpo sano. A partir de ahora empezaras con tu entrenamiento físico.

-Hai.

-Bien. Quiero que empieces con veinte vueltas a todo el gremio.

Shinji se puso azul ante la petición pero empezó a hacer lo que le dijo Titania. Al final acabo casi sin aire.

-No seas blando. Ahora te toca hacer cien abdominales.

A Shinji casi le da algo mientras los demás miraban con lastima al podre muchacho.

(Fin flashback)

-"Erza da miedo, pero gracias por entrenarme."

Después de las pesas se puso en una cinta a correr. Empezó suave pero cada vez la ponían más rápida hasta que no paraba de correr.

-Doctora. – la llamo Gendo.

-Es increíble. No solo levanta grandes pesos como si nada. Lleva corriendo media hora y su ritmo cardiaco no se ha acelerado, ni su respiración. Es como si estuviera quieto. Lo extraño es que no tenga una gran masa muscular.

-¿Esta segura que es humano?

-Al 100% señor.

-Extraño. – Y volvió a hablar por el altavoz – Ahora te enfrentaras a estos instructores. Son de los diez mejores del mundo.

-Los tres a la vez. Creo que quieren que lo matemos. – dijo uno extrañado por las palabras de Gendo.

-Bueno, sin duda tiene una forma física inigualable, pero creo que nos han subestimado.

-Da igual. Solo luchemos contra él. No podrá con los tres.

Los tres hombres se lanzaron contra el joven mago. Eran rápidos pero Shinji había sido entrenado por FT y sus habilidades físicas no igualaban a las suyas, estaban muy lejos. El primero le intento dar un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha pero Shinji lo esquivo sin problemas, el segundo intento darle una patada baja pero el mago la esquivo, el tercero intento golpearlo por la espalda en el aire pero con un movimiento se cogió de su brazo e hizo una voltereta quedando detrás. En cuanto se apoyó en el suelo se impulsó y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda haciendo que el sujeto saliera volando y se estampara fuertemente con la pared. El primer sujeto lanzo una patada vertical que Shinji paro con los brazos en forma de cruz. Después de bloquearlo le sujeto el pie, se dio la vuelta e hizo que el sujeto cayera impulsado hacia adelante impactando fuertemente contra el suelo. El último intento darle un combo de patadas y puñetazo que fueron esquivados por el joven. Para terminar con eso golpeo el estómago haciendo que se arrodillase para después darle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Ya he acabado? – pregunto Shinji mirando la ventana.

-No. tienes una última prueba. Tienes que dar cuatro vueltas al Geofront.

-Pufff. Y yo que quería acabar ya.

Después de que el mago saliera por la puerta, Gendo le pregunto sobre los resultados a Ritsuko.

-No hay nada anormal. Es humano y sus habilidades están por encima de un atleta olímpico.

-Ha averiguado algo de sus habilidades.

-Nada de nada. La energía fluye de el. No hay más que pueda saber sin que las muestre.

-Me temo que solo podrá analizarlas cuando luche contra un ángel. No podemos hacer que nos las muestre. – dijo el comandante mirando hacia la nada.

-Sin duda el contrato nos va a dejar sin opciones. – dijo Fuyutsuki.

-Esperemos a ver como acabara con el próximo ángel.

Shinji dio las vueltas al Geofront y volvió como si nada.

-Después de las pruebas fue junto con Misato para ver la activación del EVA 00. Al iniciarse la cosa iba bien, pero después el EVA se descontrolo y empezó a golpear la pared. Abortaron y Gendo fue corriendo hasta la cabina donde estaba Rei. A pesar de estar ardiendo la abrió y no se tranquilizó hasta que pudo ver que Rei se encontraba bien. La saco de ahí y ambos se miraron con cara de… bueno, ya sabéis como.

-"La leche. Parece que Gendo se parece a Doranbolt." – pensó el mago al ver la mirada.

(En algún lugar de Fiore)

-¡Achús! Parece que alguien habla de mí. – dijo el hombre de con cicatriz en la cara.

-Seguro será alguno llamándote pedófilo. – se mofo un hombre con lentes.

-¡Cállate!

(Volviendo a Tokio-3)

A los dos días empezaron a sonar las alarmas. El EVA 01 estaba preparado para su lanzamiento. Shinji no había tenido oportunidad de ducharse por lo que le resultaba un poco incómodo.

-¿Estás listo Shinji-kun?

-Hai.

-Bien. Lancen.

El EVA empezó a ascender a gran velocidad pero Maya grito.

-¡El ángel está concentrando mucha energía y esta apuntado hacia donde saldrá el EVA!

-¡Mierda! – grito Misato.

En la superficie, nada más salir, el EVA fue atacado por un rayo de energía del ángel. Shinji apenas tuvo tiempo para crear un escudo que soporto el ataque. Antes de que el ángel volviera a atacar Shinji corrió buscando un sitio para atacar al ángel.

-¡Shinji me escuchas!

-¡Hai!

-¡Tienes que volver! ¡El ángel no dejara de atacarte! ¡Necesitas un sitio seguro para poder atacarle! ¡Dirígete al sector 2!

-¡Hai!

Shinji siguió esquivando los ataques del ángel pero uno consiguió darle en el pecho antes de bajar al Geofront. Después de sacarlo del LCL vieron una gran herida en su pecho.

-"Joder como duele. Tengo que curarme."

Cuando lo subieron a una camilla una luz blanca empezó a surgir en el pecho del mago. Al apagarse observaron que no quedaban restos de la herida pero se encontraba muy agotado. Lo llevaron a una habitación para que pudiera descansar.

-"Mierda, aun no controlo la curación. Tengo que pedirle ayuda a Wendy cuando venga." – pensó el mago antes de dormirse.

En una sala se encontraba Misato junto con Ritsuko y otras personas.

-La defensa del ángel es increíble. Necesitamos algo de gran potencia para poder traspasar su defensa, además de tener a los EVAS a gran distancia. – comento Ritsuko.

-No creo que necesitemos un arma. – Dijo Misato llamando la atención de todos – La técnica que uso Shinji contra el otro ángel podría funcionar contra este.

-Puede ser. No tiene un límite de energía, solo la que concentre el piloto. Rei podría defenderlo con un escudo mientras el crea ese rayo suyo. ¿Sabes cuánto tardaría?

-No lo sé. Tendré que hablar con él.

Después de un par de horas Shinji se despertó en una sala de hospital. Misato estaba en una silla leyendo una revista cuando levanto su vista y lo vio.

-Me alegro de verte despierto Shinji-kun. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Cuánto tardarías en crear ese rayo que usaste contra el otro ángel para acabar con este?

-Mmm – se puso en pose pensativa – Para acabar con el último necesite cinco segundos. Con este necesitare entre diez y quince.

-Muy bien. Escucha el plan. A cierta distancia tú atacaras con tu rayo y Rei te protegerá con un escudo. ¿Ok?

-Es un buen plan. Adelante pues.

-Genial. El plan se realizara esta media noche.

Shinji salió del hospital y se puso a caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Cuando era de noche y faltaba dos horas para la operación se encontró a Kensuke en las afueras de Tokio-3 vestido de militar.

-¿Kensuke?

-Ah. Hola Shinji. – saludo el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso el mago.

-Entrenando. – Hizo un gesto para que Shinji se sentara junto a el – Veras… me encantaría ser piloto del EVA – Shinji lo miro incrédulo – Tiene que ser genial poder pilotar ese robot y luchar contra los ángeles.

-Te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada de bonito. Además, cuando te ataca un ángel lo sientes como si fueras tú el que recibe el daño. Por no decir que a mayor sincronización mayor peligro. Podrías tener heridas graves. Casi muero la última vez.

-Y ¿Cómo es que no has muerto?

-Porque baje la sincronización, pero no lo suficiente como para no tener una fea herida. – dijo tocándose el pecho.

-Vaya. Aun así, me encantaría. Yo quiero ser militar en un futuro. Servir a mi país.

-¿Y no será por coger un arma y disparar? – le pregunto con una sonrisa acusatoria.

-También.

Siguieron charlando hasta que Shinji se fue para empezar la operación contra el quinto ángel. Después de reparar el EVA 01 trasladaron ambos EVAS a una colina a una distancia "segura" del ángel. Cerca de sus EVAS Shinji y Rei miraban al extraño EVA. Era un jodio octaedro azul, el cual estaba excavando con un taladro intentando llegar al Geofront.

-¿Por qué los ángeles serán tan raros? – se preguntó en voz alta el mago.

-Eso da igual. Nuestro objetivo es eliminarlo.

-¿Es que no tienes otro tono de voz u otra cara? – Pregunto enojado – Joder. Sí que pareces una muñeca. ¿Por qué pilotas?

-Es mi nexo.

-¿?

-Mi nexo con la gente. ¿Y tú?

-Porque hay personas que no merecen sufrir por culpa de lo que hicieron unos idiotas.

Sonó una alarma y los pilotos se metieron en su EVA. El EVA 00 cogió el escudo y se puso en posición. El EVA 01 se arrodillo sobre su rodilla derecha, torció el tronco unos noventa grados, puso el puño derecho más atrás y con el izquierdo protegía el derecho.

-Muy bien Shinji. Adelante.

Shinji empezó a concentrar magia en el puño derecho del EVA.

-Impresionante. La cantidad de energía concentrada en el puño del EVA es casi la misma que hubiéramos tenido con el rifle de positrones. – dijo asombrada Ritsuko.

-El ángel está concentrando energía. Va a atacar al EVA 01. – grito Aoba.

Después de concentrar la energía Shinji la libero hacia el ángel.

-¡Puño Sagrado!

El ángel disparo su rayo y ambos ataques se anularon el uno al otro.

-Mierda. – maldijo Shinji. Rápidamente su puso a concentrar más la magia para obtener un ataque más poderoso.

El ángel volvió a lanzar un rayo pero fue detenido por el escudo de Rei. El ataque del ángel impacto con fuerza en el escudo, el cual no aguantaría mucho. El EVA 00 resulto gravemente dañado aun con la protección del escudo.

-Hijoputa. ¡Para esto desgraciado!

Shinji lanzo el ataque pero con más poder. Esta vez el ángel no pudo protegerse y el "Puño Sagrado" atravesó el campo AT y el núcleo del ángel, el cual exploto y dejo una explosión en forma de cruz. En cuanto se confirmó la muerte del ángel, Shinji bajo del EVA y llego hasta el de Ayanami. Al abrir la compuerta noto que estaba ardiendo y le quemo un poco las manos. Al abrirla se encontró con Rei tumbada y respirando lentamente.

-Menos mal que estas bien. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Shinji.

-No te preocupes por mí. Soy remplazable.

-… - Shinji se quedó con los ojos como platos para luego gritarle - ¡¿Qué cojones es eso de que eres reemplazable?! ¡Por eso mismo te odio! ¡La vida no se puede desaprovechar de esa manera! ¡Ninguna vida es reemplazable, incluyendo la tuya!

-… - Ayanami se quedó asombrada por las palabras del mago.

-Por lo menos podrías sonreír. – Rio el joven mientras Rei hacia lo mismo – "No sé de donde me suena pero juro que lo averiguare."

Después de la batalla llevaron a los EVAS hasta su sitio para reparar el EVA 00 y estudiar el EVA 01. En la sala de operaciones Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Misato y Ritsuko hablaban.

-¿Que ha podido conseguir doctora? – pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-No mucho la verdad. La energía que reúne el piloto sale del mismo piloto y del EVA. No sé cómo lo hace pero no es algo que pueda hacer. Esa energía está ligada a la vida del piloto. No podemos arrebatárselo.

-Eso quiere decir que solo el piloto puede hacerlas. No hay forma de conseguir esas habilidades. Quiero que siga estudiándolas. Tenemos que conseguir esas técnicas como sea.

Gendo arrugo el entrecejo y apretó su mandíbula mientras maldecía al mago de todas las formas posibles. Su jugada con el contrato le salió de pena y ahora tenía sus consecuencias. Mientras Misato los miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, sin que la notaran.

-"Jodeos malditos hijos de puta. Pronto pagareis por lo que habéis hecho. Y no solo vosotros."

-Katsuragi. – La llamo Gendo – Mañana traerán el EVA 02 al Japón. Quiero que vaya al barco transporte para asegurar que no haya problemas. Y llévese al piloto Ikari.

-Hai comandante.

Cuando Shinji y Misato llegaron a la mansión la mujer le hablo sobre su "excursión".

-Así que otro EVA. Me pregunto cómo será y cómo será el piloto.

-Bueno… he de decirte que al contrario de Rei, Asuka es un tornado de fuego. Es muy orgullosa, arrogante y otras cualidades. – Dijo mientras sonreía mucho – Sin duda nadie creería que detrás de su pelo lacio rojo y ojos azules hay un monstruo muy orgulloso. Ya verás de qué hablo. Por cierto puedes llevar a tus amigos.

-Ok. "Seguro que es como Laxus antes del ataque a la isla, o eso me contaron."

-Bien. Entonces nos iremos dentro de una semana.

Cuando Shinji se ducho y acostó en su cama vio la foto del gremio que estaba en su mesilla al lado de la pistola de Asuka.

Al día siguiente Shinji se juntó con Toji y Kensuke para decirles sobre su invitación para ir a por el EVA 02.

-¡Enserio! ¡Gracias Shinji! – exclamo Kensuke mientras lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente al castaño.

-Ya ya, tampoco es para tanto. – dijo Toji mientras miraba con vergüenza a su amigo de lentes.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡No solo poder ver el tercer EVA sino que poder ver una flota de antes del Segundo Impacto! ¡Ahí estará la mejor tecnología de la historia, a parte del EVA!

-Entonces, ¿es un sí?

-Por supuesto. – respondieron alegres los dos jóvenes.

En un lugar de Alemania se veía a una pelirroja frente a un EVA color rojo mientras tenía una cara furiosa.

-Ya verás Tercero. Nadie es mejor que la gran Asuka Langley Soryu. Te derrotare y mostrare que soy la mejor. – se dijo para después golpear un cubo que había al lado suyo.

Mientras, en el gremio más ruidoso y destructivo de Fiore, el gremio Fairy Tail estaba en una de sus típicas peleas, solo que en este caso era por ver quien eran los próximos en visitar al joven mago.

-¡Esa será mi familia ice-ero!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Sera la mía horno con patas!

-¡Eso no os lo creéis dietas! ¡Sera la mía gihi!

-¡Eso no es de hombres! ¡Sera la mía, hombre!

Los magos varones luchaban entre ellos para ver quien sería el próximo mientras las mujeres lo hacían más civilizadamente… o eso parecía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La próxima será la mía enana!

-¡Sera la mía rubia vaca lechera!

-¡A quien le dices rubia vaca lechera ratón de biblioteca!

-¡Callaos las dos! ¡La próxima será la mía! ¡Y no se hable más!

-Me temo que no será así Erza-san. La mía será la siguiente.

Las mujeres tenían violencia lingüística, no usaban los puños como los varones… bueno casi. Pero los niños eran iguales que los padres. También se peleaban entre ellos por ver quién será el próximo.

-¡Yo seré la próxima en ver a Shinji-nii!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Seremos nosotros!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Seré yo!

-¡Quieres ver cómo te doy una paliza mini horno!

-¡Cuando quieras príncipe de hielo!

-¡Que no soy un hombre!

Makarov veía con una gota al gremio. El ya sabía que los próximos serian Asuka y su familia. Sobre todo después de las palabras de Mavis.

(Flashback)

Se podía ver a una Asuka dando pistoletazos a una diana que tenía dibujada la cara de una mujer. No había dejado de hacer eso desde que llego de vuelta al gremio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Asuka-san? – pregunto Juvia.

-Al parecer Shinji está viviendo en una mansión con una hermosa mujer y Asuka está muy celosa. – le explico Gray.

-¿Hermosa mujer? – pregunto Juvia con un aura demoniaca.

-T-Tranquila cariño.

-Ahhh. Así que es eso. Que recuerdos me traen. – dijo Lucy.

-Jeje. Te acuerdas de esa vez en la que casi matas a una con tu látigo porque estaba coqueteándoles mucho a cerilla. Jajaja fue muy gracioso.

Gray empezó a reírse pero cayó al suelo con un enorme chichón de parte de una sonrojada rubia.

-Natsu es peor. E incluso Wendy supera a todos. ¿O no lo recuerdas?

Todos temblaron al recordar como dejo Wendy a ciertas mujeres por coquetear con Romeo. Las pobres acabaron en el hospital durante un mes mientras Romeo no pudo andar bien durante dos meses.

-Lo pero fue que la pillo en la etapa de celo. Si al pobre lo deja seco, esa vez lo dejo más que seco. – dijo el pelirrosa.

-Cierto. Vosotros en esa etapa sois imposibles, pero Wendy es peor al ser hembra. – dijo la rubia.

-Pues a mí no me parece que te quejes mucho cuando entro en esa etapa. – le susurro el mago a la rubia en el oído, causando que empezara a salir humo por la cabeza de esta.

-Oi oi. Si os vais a poner a hacer eso será mejor que os vayáis a casa.

(Fin flashback)

-Mocosos. – Llamo Makarov a sus hijos – Los próximos en ir a ver a Shinji serán los Connell. – Los demás se quejaban – Lo hacemos por la pobre Asuka. Tiene que celar a su novio para que no se lo roben.

Dijo para estallar en risas junto al gremio para después ser noqueado por una barra de metal lanzada por la joven maga. Todos los demás prefirieron parar de reír para que la joven no los dejara igual que al viejo.

* * *

He de decir que la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones unos días, por lo que tardare en actualizar.

Magia de Shinji:

Como ya se sabe se trata de magia angelical. En un principio pensé en llamarla magia de luz, pero creo que queda mejor Magia Angelical para esta historia. Se magia consiste en:

-crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

Según aparezcan las técnicas las iré poniendo.


	6. Asuka doble

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: tenía que ser celosa, solo piensa en las tías que tiene: JUVIA, Mira, WENDY, Erza, Lucy, etc. Con Rei, poco a poco. Con lo de que Asuka (FT) se quede con Shinji, ya lo veras muajajaja. Asuka (EV) joderá si o si, ya verás jejeje.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

**Cuando estén juntas:**

**Asuka (FT) = Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) = Asuka de Evangelion.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**ASUKA DOBLE**

Era el día en el que Shinji, Misato, Toji y Kensuke irían a buscar el EVA 02 junto con su piloto. Iban en un helicóptero atravesando el mar. Shinji deseaba saber cómo sería su compañero piloto mientras que Kensuke deseaba ver el EVA y la flota. Después de unos minutos se pudo observar unos buques de guerra. Según se acercaban pudieron ver que se trataba de diez buques en total, y uno de ellos transportaba el EVA 02.

-¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente fantástico! – grito el chico de gafas.

-Pues no sé qué le ves a esos trozos de chatarra. – le dijo Toji.

-¡¿Cómo que trozos de chatarra?! ¡Esos barcos de guerra sobrevivieron al Segundo Impacto por no decir que son los mayores navíos de guerra que hay! ¡Es la demostración de la mejor ingeniería militar humana después de los EVAS! – le grito Kensuke dejando a su amigo con los ojos como platos y pegado a la puerta del helicóptero.

-Sin duda es impresionante. – murmuro Shinji.

El helicóptero aterrizo en un portaaviones. Los cuatro miembros bajaron y Shinji empezó a caminar observando el barco después de recibir la aprobación de Misato. Una vez el mago hubo desaparecido de la vista de todos apareció una chica pelirroja de ojos azules con un vestido veraniego amarillo. Tendría la misma edad que Shinji. La chica avanzo hasta las tres personas que había delante del helicóptero. Misato estaba un poco nerviosa mientras que Toji y Kensuke estaban embobados. Cuando se paró delante de ellos una corriente de aire hizo que se le levantara la falda dejando ver a los dos jóvenes su ropa interior. La pelirroja reacciono dándoles una buena bofetada a ambos.

-¡¿Por qué cojones nos golpeas?! – le pregunto/grito Toji.

-Es tu precio por ver lo que has visto. – Le dijo con superioridad la pelirroja.

-Pues quédate con el cambio. – dijo Toji mientras se bajaba los pantalones, recibiendo otra bofetada más fuerte de Asuka.

-¡Pervertido! – Y después de calmarse - Y dime Misato, ¿Cuál de estos dos idiotas pervertidos es el Tercer Elegido?

-"Pero será hija de la grandísima…" – pensaron ambos jóvenes.

-Me temo que no está aquí ahora. Se ha ido a dar una vuelta. – Le explico Misato – "Tengo un mal presentimiento." – pensó mientras imaginaba como sería el encuentro de ambos.

-¿Y dónde podrá estar ese intento de piloto?

-Ya lo conocerás.

-Pues vaya. Y yo que quería conocer al piloto que derroto a tres ángeles de esa manera tan impresionante. – dijo una voz.

Misato se puso claramente nerviosa mientras los demás miraban al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Kaji! – grito Asuka como colegiala, de esos que esperas no volver a oír.

-Hola Asuka. Cuanto tiempo Misato.

-Hmp. – fue lo que salió de la boca de la mujer mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Vamos no seas así mujer. ¿Entonces no está aquí Shinji Ikari?

-Como ya he dicho estará dando una vuelta.

-Seguro que se ha asustado al saber que estaría frente a mí y mi belleza.

Misato, Toji y Kensuke no pudieron evitar descojonarse de la risa.

-¡¿Shinji asustado?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es buenísimo! – gritaron ambos jóvenes.

-Me temo decirte que dudo que Shinji caiga en tu belleza. No cae en la mía cuando voy en ropas menores por la mansión. – dijo Misato limpiándose las lágrimas.

Toji y Kensuke pararon de reír y se desmayaron al imaginar tal escena con una grave hemorragia nasal.

-Vaya Misato, no sabía que corrompías menores. – dijo burlón Kaji.

-Para nada. En su familia hay mujeres hermosas como yo, por no decir cierta cosa. – dijo Misato pensando en la Asuka de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio? Debo conocer a su familia. – dijo con una sonrisa de casamentero.

-Yo que tu no lo haría. – le dijo la mujer con mirada escalofriante – No sabes de lo que serían capaces sus maridos.

Kaji se deprimió ante eso mientras Asuka solo los miraba a ambos.

-Seguro que es un pervertido.

-Te aseguro que no lo es. "O no muestra serlo."

-Bueno, que os parece si vamos a comer algo. – propuso Kaji a lo cual los demás aceptaron.

Entraron dentro del barco y bajaron por un ascensor hasta una sala con ventanas donde había una mesa con comida y bebida. Misato mando un mensaje a Shinji y a los pocos minutos apareció en la sala.

-Parece que no has tenido problemas.

-Me han guiado hasta aquí. – dijo serio el mago.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-Si.

(Flashback)

Shinji caminaba por la cubierta del portaaviones observando el mar y los demás navíos cuando apareció Mavis.

-¿Cómo va todo Shinji?

-Va bien, pero he estado investigando y no he conseguido noticias de los magos oscuros. – dijo serio el mago.

-Ya veo. Será mejor que hable con el tercero para que alguien más venga a investigar.

-¿Va a venir alguien más? – pregunto ilusionado el joven.

-Sip. Será una sorpresa para cuando vuelvas a la mansión.

Dicho esto desapareció. Al principio se alegró pero luego se volvió a poner serio al entender que la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaba. Si no había obtenido información de magos oscuros el solo significaba un problema.

(Fin flashback)

-Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que necesitaremos ayuda. – afirmo la mujer – En fin, ya hablaremos más tarde de ello. Ahora ven, te presentare a tu compañera piloto.

Shinji y Misato avanzaron hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-Kaji, Asuka, os presento a Shinji Ikari, piloto del EVA 01.

-Encantado.

-Conque tú eres el Tercero. Yo soy la gran Asuka Langley Soryu. Tienes suerte de estar en mi presencia.

-"Ni siquiera Laxus es así de arrogante." – Pensó el mago - Ok.

-Yo soy Kaji. Un gusto conocerte Shinji. Etto, ¿podríamos hablar?

-Claro.

Shinji y Kaji se alejaron del resto hasta salir afuera de la sala. Kaji se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y miro a todos lados.

-Bien, nadie nos escuchara. – Se dio la vuelta y miro a Shinji – Tu maestro Makarov hablo conmigo.

-¿El abuelo? – pregunto asombrado Shinji.

-Exacto Shinji, mago de Fairy Tail. He de decirte que estoy de tu parte. Llevo años reuniendo información para acabar con NERV y SEELE. Quiero decirte que puedes contar con mi ayuda para buscar más información de ambos. Me temo que no te puedo ayudar con los magos oscuros. Esta fuera de mi alcance.

-No pasa nada. Si el maestro Makarov confía en ti entonces yo también lo hare. – le dijo con un pequeña sonrisa – Nosotros nos ocupamos de los magos oscuros. Por cierto, ¿el abuelo te dio algo?

-Sip. Es más información de la que yo he conseguido en toda mi vida, pero sin duda es correcta. Dentro de poco podremos desenmascarar tanto a NERV como a SEELE.

-Exacto, pero habrá que esperar a acabar con los ángeles.

Ambos se sonrieron y entraron dentro de la sala.

-¿De qué hablabais? – pregunto Asuka nada más entrar los dos.

-De nada. Solo nos conocíamos. – aclaro Kaji, aunque Asuka no se lo creía del todo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Y dime Shinji, ¿es cierto que vives en una mansión con Misato?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo que en una mansión? – pregunto asombrada la pelirroja.

-Es una de las cláusulas de mi contrato. – dijo Shinji mientras se reía maquiavélicamente al recordar los demás.

-¡¿Tienes un contrato?! – volvió a preguntar Asuka.

-Por supuesto. No iba a jugarme el cuello en esa cosa sin tener nada a cambio.

Asuka miraba incrédula al joven. Ella no tenía ningún contrato, pero se impresiono aún más cuando Misato empezó a decir las cláusulas de este.

-Y encima esta independizado. – termino la peli purpura.

-Vaya. Sin duda sabes cómo joder al comandante Shinji. – dijo Kaji para después empezar a reír.

-Por supuesto. Pienso joderle todo lo que pueda. No tengo que darle explicaciones y no puede hacerme nada. Le tengo cogido por las pelotas. – dijo Shinji para después reírse con Kaji.

-Y dime Shinji, ¿sigue siendo Misato ardiente en la cama?

Todos se callaron ante la pregunta del hombre.

-Hombre, por lo que se ronca un montón. Además, es muy difícil despertarla. La última vez me abrazo hasta que casi me asfixio.

Casi todos se rieron, salvo Misato que estaba avergonzada y Asuka. Después de la comida Kaji y Asuka se alejaron del resto, perdiéndose de la vista.

-Y dime Asuka, ¿Qué opinas de Shinji?

-Que es un idiota. – respondió enojada la pelirroja.

-Pues ese idiota ha derrotado a tres ángeles y su sincronización es del 99%, aunque a veces llega al 100%.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Y cómo es que sigue vivo a pesar de las heridas que le hicieron los ángeles?! – pregunto sin creérselo.

-Por lo que se bajaba la sincronización para evitar heridas mayores. Sin duda tiene una gran concentración para hacer eso.

Asuka, con su orgullo herido fue en busca del mago. Momentos antes estaban Misato y Shinji hablando y delante de ellos Toji y Kensuke.

-¿Entonces Kaji sabe? – pregunto seria Misato.

-Eso parece. El abuelo hablo con él. Parece que tiene su confianza y la de Mavis para haberle dicho. El también busca lo mismo que nosotros, acabar con NERV y SEELE.

-Mmm.

-No confías en él. – afirmo el chico.

-No es eso… es que…

-Ahhh ya veo. Vosotros teníais algo. – afirmo el joven.

-¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto atónita.

-Bueno… digamos que es culpa de mis tías jejeje. – se rio nervioso para luego ponerse serio – Un ángel.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Ve a buscar a Asuka.

-Entendido.

Shinji se separó de Misato y fue en busca de Asuka mientras que Misato fue al puesto de mando para dar instrucciones. El mago no tardó mucho en encontrase con Asuka pero antes de decir nada esta lo cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo por el barco hasta llegar a una enorme telón. Pasaron por este y Shinji pudo por fin ver al EVA 02. No era muy distinto del suyo salvo por algunas cosas. Lo que más destacaba era que es completamente rojo.

-Este es mi EVA 02, el mejor EVA jamás construido. Vuestras unidades son solo prototipos. Este es el EVA definitivo.

-Ya veo. "El ángel esta aun un poco lejos, pero no tardara mucho." Escucha Asuka…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Eh?

-Como hiciste esos trucos. Esas espadas, ese escudo y ese puñetazo.

-Etto. "Piensa, piensa." Mis tíos y tías me enseñaron.

-¿Y quiénes son? Nunca conocí a nadie que pueda hacer eso.

-Buenooo. En realidad solo yo puedo hacer eso. Mi familia hace otras cosas. – el mago estaba cada vez más nervioso. No sabía si decirle a Asuka lo que pasaba realmente.

-¿Y qué cosas hacen? – la pelirroja se estaba impacientando, y mucho.

-Etto…

De repente las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-Un ángel.

-"No esperaba decir esto… pero gracias ángel." – pensó el mago.

-Sígueme.

Asuka empezó a caminar hacia los pasillos. Asuka se adelantó y miro al mago.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar. –el mago no entendió pero luego si al oír cómo se cambiaba de ropa.

-"Ni que tuviera algo que no haya visto."

(Flashback)

Hace un año atrás en Fairy Tail estaban de viaje en unas aguas termales. Estaban los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por otro, claro que cada uno con sus hijos.

-Mira Shinji-nii. – decía un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos marrones al joven mago mientras se lanzaba de bomba.

-Jajaja, buena bomba Haru.

En el lado de los hombres estaban solo varones, tanto grandes como pequeños. Los infantes se divertían con sus padres, pero sobre todo con su hermano mayor.

-Y dime Shinji, - hablo Makarov con una sonrisa lasciva - ¿ya has visto el paraíso?

-Ni se te ocurra viejo. – gritaron los hombres.

-O vamos. Dejad que Shinji lo vea. Además, también podéis venir vosotros.

Los hombres se sonrojaron. Ya habían visto a sus mujeres desnudas, pero verlo de esa manera era excitante. Claro que tanto Shinji como los infantes no sabían a que se referían.

-Bien entonces. Sígueme Shinji. Vosotros – mirando a los infantes – quedaos aquí.

Los adultos se asomaron hasta las barras de madera que separaban las aguas termales y "escalaron" para observar. Al principio Shinji se opuso pero al final lo hizo. Su vista viajo hasta su amiga peliverde, que estaba desnuda jugando con las pequeñas. Al instante el mago se puso colorado mientras salía un montón de sangre de su nariz. Las mujeres se dieron cuenta de ello gracias a una pelinegra de ojos azules.

-Hola Shinji-nii.

La peliverde abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba al joven mago, sonrojándose mientras gritaba y le disparaba, claro que las mujeres hicieron lo mismo. Los hombres se cayeron con sangre por su nariz y varios golpes.

-Gracias tíos y abuelo. – dijo el joven mago.

-De nada Shinji. – le dijeron los demás.

(Fin flashback)

Shinji se puso rojo y con un poco de sangre en su nariz al recordarlo. Después oyó como Asuka se acercaba y se limpió la nariz y quito su sonrojo.

-Bien Tercero. Te enseñare como se vence a un ángel. – dijo arrogantemente para empezar a caminar a su EVA.

-"Pero si he derrotado a tres."

Cuando llegaron al EVA se metieron en este. Al entrar en la cabina Asuka se sentó en el asiento y Shinji se acomodó detrás suyo.

-"Es raro. Tengo casi la misma sensación que en mi EVA. Este también está vivo pero su presencia es distinta. Tendré que investigar más." – pensó extrañado Shinji.

-Ahora no estorbes baka.

-Si si. – le dijo quitándole importancia.

Cuando inicio los sistemas salió una pantalla que ponía ERROR.

-Piensa en alemán.

-Discúlpame Führer pero no se alemán… salvo esa palabra.

-Baka. – susurro y cambio para cambiar la interfaz a japonés.

Cuando el EVA se activó Misato habló por el intercomunicador.

-¿Asuka?

-Hai.

-¿Shinji?

-Hai.

-Dime Misato, ¿esta Kaji? – pregunto emocionada la chica para después cambiar a desilusión con la respuesta de la mujer.

-Me temo que no. ha dicho que tiene que hacer una entrega y se ha ido. – dijo con tono de decepción.

-Vaya. Y yo que quería que me viera derrotando al ángel.

Desde el EVA pudieron ver como un barco se destruía a causa del ángel. El EVA empezó a saltar de barco en barco hasta ponerse en el que iba más adelante. El ángel salto fuera del agua para darle un mordisco pero el EVA lo evito, saco su cuchillo progresivo de su hombro y se lo clavo al ángel, mandándolo al agua de nuevo.

-No creo que salga de nuevo. – dijo Shinji.

-Pues entonces a por él.

El EVA salto hacia el agua después de ponerse el cable en la espalda.

-¿Y ahora? No podemos movernos bien en el agua.

-Pues piensa algo genio.

-¡Es tu culpa por imprudente!

El ángel cogió al EVA y lo arrastro por el fondo marino, que estaba lleno de edificios. Después de varios ataques el ángel abrió la boca para morderlo, dejando descubierto su núcleo. Shinji le dijo que le mantuviera abierta la boca ya que tenía una idea. El EVA mantenía la boca del ángel abierto pero sin hacer nada más.

-¡¿Ahora que genio?!

-¡Te quieres callar! – Le grito haciéndola callar – Ahora quiero que por nada del mundo te muevas.

Shinji sujeto las manos de Asuka que estaban en los controles y empezó a concentrarse. Alrededor del EVA se formaba una fina capa blanca que cada vez se hacía más intensa. El ángel intentaba que el EVA lo soltara para poder huir porque esa aura blanca lo estaba dañando. Desde la cabina Asuka pudo ver esa fina capa y luego miro al joven concentrado.

-"¿Qué demonio?"

-Armagedón. – dijo el mago.

En ese instante la capa que cubría al EVA se expandió con fuerza y velocidad destruyendo por entero al ángel y su núcleo, pero sin llegar a dañar los barcos. Después de confirmar que había sido destruido Shinji se tumbó cansado en la cabina ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Un truco. – dijo con una sonrisa.

El EVA ascendió hasta la superficie y se subió en un portaaviones. Shinji salió con gesto cansado del EVA seguido de Asuka.

-¿Estas bien Shinji? – pregunto preocupada Misato revisándolo.

-Solo un poco cansado. Hacerlo dentro de otro EVA y sin ser yo el que lo mueve es muy cansado.

-Ven, será mejor que descanses.

Asuka miraba como Shinji se iba siendo ayudado por Misato.

-"¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¿Quién demonios es él? Esto no acaba aquí Tercero." – fueron los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

En una sala se encontraba Shinji descansando siendo alabado por sus amigos. Al día siguiente en la escuela estaba el trio hablando sobre la pelirroja.

-Vaya mala suerte que tienes hermano. – Dijo Toji – Puede ser hermosa pero su carácter le quita lo bonito.

-Y pensar que tendrás que verla cuando vayas a NERV. – dijo Kensuke.

-Tengo suerte de que apenas voy allí, salvo para las pruebas físicas, médicas y de sincronización. – dijo aliviado el mago.

Ambos amigos asintieron para después mirar la entrada ya que alguien había entrado con el profesor. Abrieron los ojos a más no poder maldiciendo a todos los que conocían.

-Encantada de conoceros. Me llamo Asuka Langley Soryu. Piloto del EVA 02, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí, - contesto el deportista - ¿no está el manicomio al otro lado de la ciudad?

Nada más terminar la pregunta el borrador fue lanzado por la chica a la cara de Toji. Sip. Parece ser que los pobres iban a aguantarla mucho tiempo. Mientras en NERV se encontraban Misato y Ritsuko hablando.

-ES increíble. – dijo la rubia.

-¿El qué?

-La sincronización no es muy baja, en realidad está en la media, pero la energía que uso es la misma que usa Shinji en su EVA. Nace de él y también usa energía del Evangelion. Es increíble.

-"Esas son buenas noticias."

En otra sala se encontraban Gendo y Fuyutsuki mirando un maletín.

-Así que este es Adam. Parece que Kaji lo ha hecho bien. – dijo el anciano.

-Si. Pero no me fio de ese hombre. Tendremos que vigilarlo.

Al volver a la mansión, y después de un día horrible en clase, se encontró con una visita muy agradable.

-Hola hijo. ¿Cómo te va?

La persona que lo saludo era Alzack Connell. Los que estaban ahí era el matrimonio, Asuka y Jack, él bebe.

-Papa, mama.

-¡Shinji!

-¡Asuka!

Ambos se abrazaron con ganas hasta que Shinji oyó una voz que lo reclamaba.

-Hola Jack, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto mientas sostenía al pequeño bebe peliverde oscuro. Este le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Parece que tenemos visita. – Dijo Misato desde la mesa – Ya nos hemos presentado. – le aclaro al chico.

-Agradecemos que este cuidando de Shinji. – le dijo Bisca a la mujer.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Es un gusto.

-Ya. – dijo por lo bajo Asuka.

Shinji preparo la cena con Asuka y se sentaron a comer.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros habéis venido a investigar? – pregunto el joven mago.

-Por ahora. Según nos informó el maestro irán llegando más de nuestros compañero. Al parecer la cosa es más grave de lo que creíamos. – aclaro Alzack.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Misato.

-Según la maestra Mavis, los magos oscuros son muy poderosos y están detrás de SEELE y NERV.

-¿Trabajan con ellos?

-No. No quieren nada con ellos, pero me temo que la llegada de Shinji ha cambiado eso. Al parecer ahora están con SEELE pero no con NERV. Parece que quieren que el comandante no sepa nada de nosotros y nuestra magia.

-Esto no es bueno.

-Desde luego, pero Mavis lo tenía calculado. Según se ponga la cosa más peligrosa vendrán nuestros amigos. Hasta entonces somos solo nosotros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que os quedareis? – pregunto ilusionado Shinji.

-¡Por supuesto! – grito Asuka.

-Genial.

Al acabar la cena se ducharon y cada uno se fue a su habitación. La de Asuka estaba al lado de la de Shinji.

-"Esto es bueno. Por fin podre estar con Asuka…. D-digo con mi familia. Sí, eso. Mejor me duermo."

A la mañana siguiente Misato fue a llamar a Shinji ya que era raro que no estuviera ya despierto.

-Oye Shinji es hora de…

Misato puso una sonrisa pícara ante lo que vio. En la cama del chico estaba este durmiendo y Asuka usando su pecho como almohada.

-Oh que monos. – Y les hizo una foto con su móvil – Sera mejor que los despierte. – Se acercó hasta su lado y grito - ¡Arriba tortolitos!

Ambos jóvenes pegaron un grito y se incorporaron en la cama. Alzack y Bisca corrieron hasta la habitación de Shinji para mirarlos asombrados. Alzack cambio a un gesto celoso mientras que Bisca ya pensaba en la futura boda.

-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?! ¡Shinji pensaba que me respetabas! – grito Alzack en un ataque de celos paternos.

-¿Eh? – ambos jóvenes lo miraron confusos par luego mirarse entre si - ¡Ah! ¡¿Tú que haces en mi cama?! ¡Esta es mi cama!

-Asuka, cielo, es la cama de Shinji.

La aludida se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza y salió disparada de la habitación a la suya.

-"No le queda mal el pelo suelto." – pensaba el joven mago.

Después de ese pequeño incidente todos fueron a desayunar.

-¿Y qué haréis ahora? – pregunto Shinji.

-Asuka empezara mañana las clases en un grado mayor al tuyo. – le dijo Misato.

-¿En serio? Genial.

-¿A que si? Podremos vernos hasta en la escuela. – dijo Asuka.

Shinji asintió para luego notar la mirada oscura de Alzack, cosa que le dio miedo.

-Cariño, deja de intimidar a Shinji. – le dijo su esposa mientras daba de comer a Jack.

Ya en la escuela Shinji se encontraba con sus dos amigos hablando de la pelirroja.

-Tío no podría estar en otro lado, ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí? ¿Que hemos hecho para semejante castigo? – pregunto al aire el deportista.

-No todo es malo, - dijo Kensuke llamando la atención de los otros dos – al menos consigo esto. – dijo sacando un puñado de billetes.

-¡¿De dónde cojones has sacado eso?! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sacándoles fotos. Se venden muy bien. Es una lástima que no saque lo demente que es.

-Sin duda. – afirmaron.

-Desgraciadamente seguro que me la encuentro en NERV. – dijo con desgana Shinji.

-¿Pruebas? – pregunto Kensuke.

-Así es.

-Lo siento por ti hermano. – le consoló Toji.

Cuando estaba por salir de la escuela Shinji se encontró con Asuka seguida de un montón de estudiantes.

-Vaya Tercero. ¿Qué se siente estar en mi presencia? – pregunto arrogante.

-Pues es agobiante. ¿No te molesta toda esa gente?

-Para nada. Somos pilotos, es normal que tengamos fama.

-A mí no me agrada estar rodeado de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo te gusta? –le pregunto enfadada.

-Me gusta estar rodeado de mi familia. – le contesto simple.

Ambos jóvenes notaron a cierta peli azul sentada de forma tranquila.

-¿La primera? – pregunto Asuka.

-Rei Ayanami. No es muy sociable, además de extraña. – le dijo Shinji.

Asuka se acercó hasta la peli azul. Esta estaba muy tranquila leyendo un libro hasta que noto una sombra que le impedía leer.

-¿Tu eres la primera elegida? Seamos amigas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es conveniente.

-Si el comándate me lo ordena lo hare.

-Eres rara. – dijo Asuka mientras se alejaba de la chica con sus fans detrás de ella.

Por la tarde Shinji fue a hacer sus pruebas físicas y médicas en NERV. No le gustaba nada ese lugar y hacia lo posible por estar el menos tiempo posible hay dentro. Después de hacer sus pruebas físicas llego hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontró con diez hombres corpulentos y musculosos, además de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí Asuka? – le pregunto confundido.

-Dicen que eres capaz de derrotarlos a todos. Quiero ver cómo te dan una paliza Tercero. – le dijo entre arrogante y furiosa.

-Ahhh. Cuando queráis.

-Adelante. – dijo Gendo desde el altavoz.

Primero se lanzaron cuatro contra el mago, que ágilmente los esquivaba o bloqueaba sus golpes. Con un golpe en el estómago los fue derrotando uno a uno. Los seis que faltaban se le lanzaron encima con toda su velocidad y fuerza. El joven mago se escurría como podía y golpeaba con fuerza. No tardo ni cinco minutos en acabar con todos sus oponentes.

-Bueno. Pues ya está. – dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

-¡Quieto ahí Tercero! ¡Aun quedo yo! – grito la pelirroja.

-O por Dios. – Susurro el mago – Dime que he hecho para recibir este castigo.

Shinji se volvió y se puso en pose de defensa. Asuka se lanzó hacia el con un puñetazo derecho que Shinji esquivo con facilidad. La pelirroja siguió lanzando puñetazos dirigidos a su cara que el mago esquivaba con facilidad. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió darle una patada corrediza que Shinji esquivo con un pequeño salto. Asuka uso su impulso para darle una patada ascendente que el mago bloqueo agarrándole la pierna. Acto seguido la impulso con fuerza hacia arriba haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡He sido entrenada por los mejores desde pequeña! ¡No pienso perder!

-Yo también he sido entrenados por los mejores. No estás a mi nivel.

Asuka, colérica, se lanzó con velocidad hacia Shinji, pero este lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire y haciendo que se arrodillara.

-Envíen a los robots. – ordeno Gendo.

-¿Qué va a hacer comandante? – pregunto Misato.

-Quiero ver sus habilidades.

-Pero su contrato…

-No le he pedido que me las muestre. – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Cuando se dispuso a salir vio que salían en total veinte robots. Eran simples pero tenían armas de fuego.

-¿Qué significa esto Gendo? – pregunto frio el mago.

-Nada. Quiero ver hasta donde llegas, claro que la piloto puede salir herida.

-Hijoputa.

La furia de Shinji iba creciendo y se pudo observar como aparecía la misma capa blanca que uso contra el anterior ángel.

-Analice doctora. – ordeno Fuyutsuki.

No pudo analizar mucho porque el mago uso su técnica "Armagedón" destruyendo los robots, sin dañar a Asuka, y los cristales de la sala. Los que había dentro se taparon los ojos. Después de la explosión vieron como con mucha rapidez Shinji saltaba dentro de la sala y golpeaba fuertemente a Gendo con un puñetazo. El adulto salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared y caer al suelo. Al intentar incorporarse vio una espada de luz que estaba a un milímetro de su cuello.

-¡Esto es insubordinación piloto! – grito el anciano.

-¡Cállate! – Le grito sin mirarle – Vuelve a hacer una gilipollez como esa y te aseguro que yo mismo te matare.

Dicho esto le hizo un pequeño corte en su cuello, del cual empezó a caer un poco de sangre. Shinji salió de la sala junto con Misato. Gendo se llevó una mano al cuello y vio que estaba manchado por su sangre.

-¿Qué ha averiguado doctora? – le pregunto incorporándose mientras se iba para ponerse hielo en su mandíbula.

-No mucho. La energía fluye de él y el la transforma en lo que desea. No podemos hacerlo nosotros porque la energía seria inestable, además de que es energía del piloto. Si intentamos arrebatársela moriría. No he podido averiguar más porque la onda de energía destruyo las maquinas.

-Bien, pero quiero reproducir esa energía doctora. Averigüe como hacerlo. – y dicho esto salió de la sala.

-"Bien hecho Shinji. Has hecho lo que nadie se ha atrevido hasta ahora." – Pensó Fuyutsuki con una pequeña sonrisa – "Debes estar orgullosa de tu hijo Yui."

Shinji entro a los vestuarios y mientras se duchaba Misato le hablaba.

-Eso ha sido imprudente. Lo más posible es que te arresten.

-Pueden intentarlo. Y he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. El muy imbécil se lo merecía. Además, no creo que me quite el puesto de piloto, sabe que me necesita.

-Puede ser. Pero ten cuidado Shinji.

-Lo tendré.

A la mañana siguiente Shinji se fue, junto a Asuka (FT), al colegio. Según avanzaban en el centro escolar, los jóvenes se les quedaban viendo, ya que nunca habían visto a una joven peliverde oscura. Asuka tenía el pelo suelto, normalmente lo lleva trenzado. Shinji la acompaño hasta la sala del director donde le dieron el horario y el número de su aula. Salieron del despacho y Shinji la acompaño a su aula. Cuando estaba por entrar Shinji se marchó a la suya, no sin antes decirle.

-Te veré aquí en el recreo.

-Ok.

Al llegar a su clase todos los "hombres" fueron directos a preguntarle sobre la chica nueva. Algunos comentarios enfadaron tanto a Shinji que le envió una mirada de "vuelve a decir eso y te mato". Después sus dos amigos se acercaron hasta él.

-¿Y quién es la nueva hermano? – pregunto Toji.

-Se llama Asuka Connell y es mi amiga de toda la vida. – le dijo alegre.

-No jodas, menuda suerte tienes. Es sin duda una belleza. – dijo Kensuke.

-Y no solo eso. – Dijo Shinji ganados la atención de ambos – Es la mejor tiradora que he visto, además de una buena luchadora y por supuesto es muy inteligente.

-Es perfecta. Dentro de pocos años será una diosa. – dijeron ambos.

-Así que conoces a la nueva Tercero. – dijo Asuka (EV) que había escuchado la conversación.

-Así es.

-No es para tanto. – dijo como si no fuera na.

-Pues tiene lo que a ti te falta. – le dijo Shinji.

-¿Y es? – le dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que no tiene tu horrible carácter ni personalidad. – le dijo serio.

La pelirroja se enfureció e intento golpearlo, pero Shinji le sujeto la muñeca sin problemas. Se miraron desafiantes y cada uno fue a su escritorio debido a que el profesor entro.

* * *

Magia de Shinji:

-Crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.


	7. Sincronizados

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: Asuka (EV) siempre ha sido así, intento plasmarla lo mejor posible. Tenía que verla desnuda si o si, sino no sería un "hombre" de FT. Habrá follones entre Asukas jejeje.

Darklito: me alegra que te guste . Y entre esas dos habrá rivalidad al instante.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

Cuando estén juntas:

**Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail **

**Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

SINCRONIZADOS

Cuanto llego el recreo Shinji salió corriendo de clase seguido por sus dos amigos. Al llegar a la clase de Asuka (FT) se encontró con que estaba rodeada de chicos que no dejaban de lanzarle piropos, invitaciones para salir y alguna que otra cosa para adultos. De repente notaron un aura asesina y miraron al culpable. Shinji estaba más que furioso. Los jóvenes se fueron separando de Asuka, que no tardo en irse corriendo hasta donde Shinji. Cuando llego salió del aula dejando solo al mago, los amigos de este escoltaban a Asuka.

-La próxima vez que alguno de vosotros se le ocurra volver a acercarse o decirle algo puede darse por muerto.

Esto lo dijo con el tono amenazador que le había enseñado Erza, provocando que los chicos se mearan encima. Dicho esto salió del aula encontrándose con Toji y Kensuke protegiendo a su amiga del resto de varones. Los cuatro fueron hasta su lugar de siempre, que era la sombra de un gran árbol, y empezaron a charlar y comer.

-Me sorprendéis. – Le dijo Shinji a sus amigos – Normalmente estaríais como los demás.

-Hermano, uno no le puede robar la novia a su amigo. Está en el Código de los Colegas. Es que no sabes quien es Barney de Como conoci a vuestra madresita. – dijo Toji con voz de sabio haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

-Creo que no era asi. – le dijo Kensuke.

-Baaa.

-¡No somos novios!

-¿Ah no? – pregunto Kensuke con una sonrisa marca Mira.

-"No me gusta esa mirada." – pensaron ambos magos.

-¿Entonces por qué te has puesto así con los chicos del salón? A eso se le llama celar. – dijo otra vez.

-Etto. – los dos estaban nerviosos intentando buscar una excusa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada a la persona que les había preguntado, encontrándose con la cara de Rei.

-¿Rei? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Si es molestia.

-No para nada. Siéntate con nosotros. – le dijo Shinji sonriente.

Rei se sentó junto a los demás mientras se comía su almuerzo. Asuka (FT) no sentía a Rei como "enemiga" (pa quitarle a Shinji jejeje) debido a que sabía quién era realmente. Miro con lastima a su amigo mago al saber que él no sabía quién era realmente la peli azul. Desde que Shinji la ayudo a salir del EVA, Rei ha ido cambiando poco a poco su personalidad. Su voz seguía siendo monótona pero sus gestos iban cambiando, a veces podían ver una pequeña sonrisa. Toji y Kensuke se quedaban embobados cada vez que Ayanami sonreía diciendo que era el ser más hermoso que habían visto. Desde la lejanía Asuka (EV) veía con asco y celos esa escena mientras se comía su almuerzo, rodeado de sus inseparables fans. Cuando las dos Asukas se encontraron surgió el odio al instante. Era casi imposible que se convirtieran en amigas. Sobre todo porque gracia a Asuka (FT) la Asuka (EV) había perdido parte de su fama en la escuela.

Pasaron los días y llego un nuevo ataque de un ángel. En NERV se encontraban Shinji y Asuka con sus trajes de conexión.

-¿Por qué he de ir con este idiota a mi primer combate aquí? – pregunto con odio la alemana.

-Eso debería decirlo yo.

-¡Cállate baka!

-Bésame el culo.

Antes de que ambos se peleasen llego Misato para calmar el ambiente.

-Os enviamos a los dos para evitar situaciones críticas. Ahora callaos y subiros al EVA.

Una vez subidos a sus EVAS fueron lanzados hasta la superficie. Una vez ahí arriba vieron al ángel. No tenía nada increíble como el cuarto o quinto ángel. Lo único raro era una máscara con algo parecido al Yin Yang. Asuka saco el cuchillo progresivo de su EVA y se lanzó rápidamente contra este, partiéndolo por la mitad.

-Mira esto Tercero. Así es como se elimina a un ángel rápido y efectivo.

-Ya.

Asuka no se fijó como el ángel en vez de morir se dividía en dos.

-Cuidado. – le grito Shinji a la pelirroja.

Antes de poder cubrirse los dos ángeles acertaron un fuerte golpe al EVA 02 lanzándolo con fuerza contra Shinji, dañando su EVA debido a que le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago. Aunque bajo la sincronización con su EVA, Shinji no pudo evitar sentir dolor cuando se le incrusto el cuchillo. Una vez que los EVAS estuvieron otra vez en el Geofront los pilotos fueron llamados para una "charla".

-Esto es una vergüenza. Una humillación inaceptable. – Decía furioso Fuyutsuki – La ONU ha lanzado una mina N2 para parar al ángel hasta que tengamos un plan. ¿Para qué creéis que es vuestro trabajo?

-¿Para pilotar EVAS? – pregunto la alemana.

-Para derrotar ángeles.

-¿Entonces no este no está muerto? – pregunto la alemana.

-Nop. Solo retrasado. Eso nos da tiempo a pensar el plan. Yo digo que sería bueno que trabajarais juntos, los dos. – les dijo Kaji a los pilotos.

-Ese es un buen plan Señor Kaji. Bien pues, hasta el día del ataque vosotros dos tendréis que aprender a sincronizaros. – ordeno el anciano.

-¿Y eso porque? – pregunto enojada la alemana.

-Porque es una orden. – dicho esto el anciano salió de la sala.

La alemana miro con odio a Shinji para después salir de la sala hecha una furia. Shinji fue guiado por Kaji hasta el huerto del hombre, donde podían hablar tranquilos.

-Deberías ser más amable con Asuka. Es demasiado orgullosa y es difícil tratar con ella, sobre todo cuando pasa algo que a ella no le gusta.

-Lo siento Kaji pero yo no me quedo callado. Eso me enseñaron en el gremio. Ahora el problema será conseguir trabajar con ella.

-Podría quedarse en tu mansión hasta que derrotéis al ángel.

-¡¿Estas de coña?! ¡¿Tú sabes la que se liaría?!

-¿Lo dices por tu novia? – le pregunto burlón.

-Sí, digo ¡NO!

-Ya. Seguro que si se lo explicas entenderá, a no ser que quieras ensayar la sincronización en NERV.

Ante esas palabras Shinji acepto que Asuka se quedara en su mansión hasta el ataque. Shinji le hablo a Misato del plan de Kaji y luego lo hablo con su familia. Al principio la única en protestar fue Asuka (FT), pero Shinji consiguió calmarla y explicarle el plan y el donde seria si no es en su casa. Al llegar la noche el joven mago se encontraba solo en la mansión. Asuka (FT) se había ido con sus nuevas amigas mientras sus padres investigaban a los magos oscuros. El pequeño Jack se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de sus padres. Al ir a su habitación se encontró con todas sus cosas en el pasillo. Al entrar se encontró con un montón de cajas que no eran suyas.

-¡¿Qué cojones?!

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación Tercero? – pregunto la alemana.

-Esta es mi habitación. – le dijo tranquilo.

-Me temo que no. Esta es la mía.

-Mira listilla, – se le estaba acabando la paciencia – esta es mi casa y aquí mando yo. Si estás aquí es porque no quiero hacer la sincronización en NERV, así que o me obedeces o atente a las consecuencias. – siguió tranquilo, pero con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-Inténtalo Tercero.

No necesito más palabras. A los pocos minutos se encontraban las cosas de Asuka en una habitación lejana a la del mago mientras que la pelirroja estaba encerrada con sus cosas sin poder salir de ahí. Al pasar un par de horas estaban todos reunidos, la familia Connell, Misato y Shinji.

-Oye Shinji ¿y Asuka? – le pregunto Misato.

-Mmm, creo que estará en su habitación.

Misato se levantó y se fue a abrir a Asuka. En cuanto lo hizo una ráfaga roja salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba Shinji. Ya en el salón el mago estaba sentado tranquilo, sin inmutarse a la alemana. Cuando esta iba a darle un golpe noto un cañón de un arma de fuego apuntándola. Se giró y vio a la peliverde apuntándole.

-Le tocas y te hago otro agujero. – le dijo la Connell.

Esto lo dijo con una expresión tan fría que la alemana se alejó del mago. No solo estaba furiosa con ella por como trataba a Shinji, sino porque supo que por su culpa Shinji salió herido en el último ataque.

-Bien. Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente. – Dijo Kaji entrando por la puerta – Asuka… esto será complicado. – Dijo mirando a ambas Asukas - ¡Ya se! Tú serás Asuka C. y tu Asuka L.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Misato.

-Por los apellidos. El de la peliverde empieza por C. y el de la pelirroja empieza por L.

Todos miraron asombrados a Kaji por tener una solución tan fácil.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo derrotaremos a este ángel? – pregunto Shinji.

-Con una coreografía. – dijo Misato.

-¡¿?!

-¡¿Estas de broma?! – grito Asuka.

-Fue idea de Kaji. – acuso la morena.

-Durante seis días tendréis que vivir juntos para conseguir la sincronización. El objetivo es que consigáis hacer una coreografía perfectamente sincronizados, de este modo tendremos una oportunidad contra el ángel. Por lo que sabemos el angel se puede dividir un sinfín de veces, por lo que necesitaremos vencerlo de un golpe.

-¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡Un hombre y una mujer de edades similares no pueden vivir juntos! - grito la alemana.

-Concuerdo con ella. – afirmo la maga peliverde. Si podía evitarlo no dejaría que la alemana viviera con Shinji.

-No creo que ocurra nada. Además estáis vosotros – señalo Kaji a la familia Connell – para evitar malos rollos.

-En eso tiene razón. – asintió Bisca.

-Si no hay más remedio. – dijo en un susurro Alzack.

-Además, solo serán seis días, no es tanto tiempo. Y no tendréis que ir a clases. – termino Misato intentando darles ánimos.

-Un momento. – Interrumpió Asuka C. – ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos no tendrán que ir a clase para ensayar la coreografía? – Misato asintió – Ok. Yo tampoco iré a clases.

Sus padres iban a replicar pero prefirieron mantenerse cayados. La única que protesto fue Asuka L.

-¿Y por qué no vas a ir? ¿Acaso crees que te quitare al novio? – pregunto arrogante.

-No tengo nada que temer por eso. Temería más que TÚ intentaras hacerle algo a él.

-¡Como has dicho!

-¿Acaso estas sorda?

-"A mi madre la que se viene." – pensaron los adultos y Shinji.

A partir del día siguiente Shinji y Asuka (EV) empezaron a hacer de todo juntos excepto dormir. Misato quería incluirlo, pero una escopeta apuntando a su cara le hizo deshacer esa idea. Al cuarto día Toji, Kensuke e Hikari fueron a la mansión de Shinji para preguntar porque no ha ido esos días a clases… y más que na por preguntar si sabía algo de su amiga "La diosa peliverde", como la apodaban en clases. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se abrió la puerta y vieron que la que abrió fue Asuka (EV).

-¿Qué haces aquí demonio? – pregunto Toji.

-Genial. Dos de los tres chiflados. Lo que haga aquí no es tu asunto.

-Lo es porque mi amigo vive aquí.

-¿Quién es Asuka L?

-¡Que no me digas así!

Los tres chicos abrieron aún más los ojos al ver que tanto Shinji como Asuka iban vestidos completamente iguales.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Nos traiciono! ¡Destruyo nuestra fraternidad! – gritaron Toji y Kensuke.

-Pero que… - dijo Shinji.

-¡Esto no está bien! ¡Estáis viviendo en pecado! – grito Hikari.

-Vaya. Parece que ya estamos todos.

La ultima en hablar fue Misato, que se asomó por la puerta junto con Rei y Asuka (FT). Entraron en el amplio salón y ahí le explicaron que hacían y porque lo hacían, además de aclarar algunas cosas. Shinji jugaba con Jack, que se entretenía con un plástico de burbujas, de estas que empiezas a explotarlas y no paras. A mí me encantan.

-Recapitulemos. – Empezó a hablar Kensuke – Estáis haciendo ejercicios de sincronización entre vosotros dos para hacer un ataque coordinado para derrotar al ángel y por eso vivís juntos. – Shinji y Asuka L. asintieron.

-Y tu estas aquí con tu familia porque tus padres son los padres adoptivos de nuestro hermano. – le dijo Toji a Asuka (FT), la cual asintió.

En serio. Esto de diferencia a ambas Asukas cansa.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. – Dijo Hikari – Lamento haberos juzgado mal. – dijo apenada mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Nosotros igual hermano. – Toji y Kensuke imitaron a la delegada de clase – Pensábamos que estabas con la demonio y habías traicionado a tu amiga. Menos mal que no es así.

-¡C-callaos! – dijo un sonrojado Shinji.

Después de hablar un rato más Shinji y Asuka L. fueron a hacer su ejercicio de sincronización, que consistía básicamente en un juego de baile. Se escuchaba una canción solamente, pero tenían que conseguir hacerlo perfecto, conseguir la mayor sincronización. Después de un rato lo único que se oía eran los gritos de la alemana diciendo que Shinji lo hacía de pena. Por suerte Jack estaba tan a lo suyo con el plástico de burbujas que no hacía caso.

-Bueno. Si nuestro futuro depende de que estos dos consigan sincronizarse solo nos queda una opción. – Dijo Kensuke serio para después ponerse melodramático – Ha sido un placer conoceros amigos míos. Señorita Misato, gracias por dejarme haberla conocido.

-¡Cállate idiota! – Le grito la alemana – Misato no puedo hacerlo por su culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? – pregunto Shinji con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Exacto! ¡No pienso bajar mi nivel para que tú puedas seguirme!

-Rei. – La llamo Shinji – Podrías, por favor.

La peli azul se acercó y se puso donde estaba antes Asuka L. y ambos empezaron a bailar. Asuka veía como ambos estaban perfectamente sincronizados. La alemana se enfureció y salió con fuerza de la mansión.

-Shinji, creo que deberías ir a buscarla. – le pidió Hikari.

-Lo siento pero no pienso hacerlo. Demasiado le he aguantado y ya me he hartado. – dicho esto salió al jardín trasero con Jack seguido de Toji y Kensuke.

-Iré yo a hablar con ella.

Ante las palabras de Asuka C. Misato e Hikari la miraban asombradas ya que no esperaban tal cosa. Rei la miraba con su mirada de siempre pero con una pequeña sonrías en sus labios.

-"¿Por qué sonrió? Desde que Shinji me salvo me he notado extraña. No me gusta como lo trata la Segunda Elegida, pero si como lo trata Connell. Me agrada mucho."

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la peli azul. Salió junto con Misato e hikari al jardín trasero y empezó a jugar con Jack, que parece que le cogió confianza. Mientras Asuka (EV) estaba en un parque no muy alejado de la mansión, sentada apoyada en un árbol. Pensaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta ahora. Cuando era pequeña su madre se volvió loca y la ignoraba por una muñeca. Después de eso trabajo muy duro para llegar a ser la mejor piloto de Evangelion del mundo. Se saco un titulo universitario, entreno con los mejores e hizo todo lo posible para ser la mejor del mundo. Y ahora llegaba un idiota que nunca se subio a un EVA y derrota a todos los angeles sin problemas. Listo, rápido, valiente y otras "Cualidades", por no decir sus trucos de magia. Se sentía frustada y dolida. Todo lo que ella hizo no valia nada.

-Como te odio Tercero.

-Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Eso voz no era la de Shinji. Asuka L. se giro y vio que se trataba de la peliverde, su máximo rival femenino, por encima de rei.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? – claramente el tono de la pregunta no era bonito.

-No creas que estoy aquí por gusto. Estoy aquí para llevarte de alguna manera a terminar con el ejercicio.

-¿Y te crees que te hare caso?

-Te podría obligar, pero no quiero hacerlo. Escucha, me da igual por lo que hayas pasado, no eres la única que ha sufrido en su vida. Shinji también lo paso muy mal antes de conocernos.

-¿Qué le paso al Tercero?

-Eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que el mundo depende de que vosotros dos hagáis bien vuestro trabajo, y yo quiero que lo hagáis bien.

-Estas diciendo que quieres que este con tu novio.

-No me malinterpretes. Si por mi fuera ya me abria ocupado de que no te acercaras nada a el, pero si para que derroteis al angel hace falta esto… estoy dispuesta.

-Lo quieres. – dijo en un susurro.

-Por supuesto.

-A cambio de información lo hare.

-No acpeto. – Asuka (EV) la miro extrañada – Es tu deber hacer esto. No pienso aceptar ningún trato. No dices que eres la mejor piloto, pues ve y muéstrame que es verdad lo que me dices.

Dicho esto Asuka C. se fue en dirección a la mansión. Mientras Asuka L. se quedo un rato mas pensando. En la mansión se encontraban todos bañándose en la piscina. Misato jugaba con Jack mientras los demás o hacían largos o jugaban con una pelota de playa. Cuando llego Asuka C. también se apunto a la piscina. Al verla en bikini Shinji se sonrojo y recordó cuando la vio en las termas. Entonces empezó a salir sangre de su nariz, que se limpio rápidamente. Ya por la noche toji, Kensuke, rei e Hikari se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras cenaban el matrimonio Connell hablo sobre los magos oscuros.

-¿Alguna información? – pregunto Misato.

-Hemos descubierto cosas. – explico Alzack – Los magos han engañado a SEELE para provocar el Tercer Impacto. No se que les habran contado pero SEELE no se termina de fiar de ellos. Al parecer no les han dicho que no son de este mundo.

-Tambien les han contado sobre ti. – siguió bisca mirando a Shinji – Saben que eres un mago, pero no que perteneces a Fairy Tail. Aun eres un misterio para ellos, pero contamos con la baza de que creen que eres de aquí.

-Son buenas noticias. – termino Misato.

-¿Y todo esto lo habéis conseguido vosotros? – le pregunto Shinji.

-En realidad no. – volvió a hablar Alzack – En realidad fue Girldast.

-¡¿Cómo?! – preguntaron los dos jóvenes - ¡¿ESTA AQUÍ?!

-Sip. Al parecer no pudo evitarlo cuando se entero. Dijo que quería conocer este mundo… y ver como eran las mujeres. – esto ultimo en un susurro, sacando una gota anime a los magos.

-¿Y ese quien es? – pregunto Misato.

-Uno de los mas fuertes del gremio. – explico Asuka – Pero es un mujeriego.

-Es como Kaji.

Misato entendio inmediatamente. Siguieron con la cena hasta que Asuka L. entro por la puerta. Sin decir nada cogio un plato y se lo comio. Por la noche, y después de unas palabras, Shinji y Asuka (EV) volvieron a practicar el baile. Shinji se pregunto que le dijo su amiga para que ahora las cosas fueran mejor. No llegaban a la perfeccion, pero sin duda habían dado un gran paso adelante. Pasaron los dos días y llego el dia del ataque. Ambos EVAS se encontraban en frente de los dos angeles.

-Espero que hagáis las cosas bien, sino todo se acabo.

-Ya ya Misato, no hay que repetirlo. – dijo la alemana.

-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre lista Tercero.

-Bien pues, pongan la música.

Ante la orden de Misato ambos jóvenes empezaron con su ataque. El angel, que era uno solo, volio a dividirse en dos. El ataque de los EVAS estaba perfectamente sincronizado. Los EVAS atacaban y "el angel" le costaba defenderse. A veces contraatacaba pero los EVAS lo esquivaban con gracia. Despues de unos dos minutos los EVAS le dieron el golpe final eliminando al angel.

-Patron azul desaparecido. El angel esta muerto. – dijo Maya.

-Eso es bueno. Parece que por fin se llevaran bien. – dijo Ritsuko.

A lo pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras ante la conversación de los pilotos.

-Nada mal baka Shinji. Parece que has podido estar a mi altura.

-Pero que dices princesita mimada. En todo caso TU has podido estar a la mia.

-¡Como has dicho Tercero!

-¿Acaso además de mimada sorda?

-¡Maldito!

El EVA 02 se lanzo contra el EVA 01, pero no tardo de estar inmóvil ante una llave de Shinji.

-Estos niños nos van a avergonzar. – dijo Fuyutsuki – El consejo va a estar cabreado por ocultar información sobre Shinji.

-Ya resolveremos eso.

Después de volver a la mansión, Shinji se ducho, ceno, hablo con Misato, Asuka C. y el matrimonio y se fue a dormir. Al dia siguiente digamos que no fue bonito.

-¡Baka donde esta mi desayuno!

Sip. Al parecer habían trasladado a la alemana a la mansión. Misato no pudo decir que no ya que no quería problemas con NERV y Asuka L. No quería que NERV supiera que parte de la familia de Shinji estaba ahí, por lo que acabo accediendo dejando en claro a Asuka L. que no diría que esas personas estaban ahí. Esta acepto a regañadientes y paso a vivir en la mansión después de hablar con Alzack y bisca.

-¡¿Qué cojones/coño haces tu aquí?! – gritaron Shinji y asuka C.

-Pues a partir de ahora viviré aquí. Habla con Misato.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Misato con ganas de matarla. Esta se puso nerviosa y les explico a ambos jóvenes el porque.

-Vale. – acepto Asuka C. y luego miro a la alemana – Pero que te quede claro que aquí trabajamos todos, ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes tratarnos como quieras.

-¿Y porque debería hacerte caso?

-Porque lo digo yo. – le dijo el mago.

-Pse.

Después de esa pequeña discursion los tres jóvenes se fueron a la escuela, Misato a NERV, Alzack a investigar junto a girldast y bisca se quedo con Jack.

-Me pregunto cuando veremos a girldast. – dijo la maga.

-Tengo ganas de verlo. Hace años que no lo vemos.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y ese quien es? – pregunto la alemana.

-Nuestro tio. – respondieron al unisono.

-Si que teneis una familia grande.

-Bastante. – dijo la peliverde.

-Ya quiero ver a los demás.

Siguieron caminando un rato mas hasta que vieron a Ayanami, la cual se unio a pesar de las quejas de la alemana.

Mientras en NERV se encontraba Gendo y Fuyutsuki en una sala con hologramas. Esos hologramas representaban a los miembros de SEELE, la organización mas poderosa que existe y quienes trazaron el plan del Tercer Impacto. Gendo estaba sentado en su pose ya marca registrada, con Fuyutsuki al lado suyo.

-Nos has ocultado información Ikari. – dijo uno de los hologramas.

-¿A que se refieren?

-¡No nos tomes por idiotas ikari! Sabes que nos referimos a las habilidades de tu hijo. Es una amenaza para nosotros.

-Que el Tercer Elegido tenga esas habilidades no lo convierten en una amenaza. El lucha contra los angeles por sus propios objetivos. Nos ayudara de forma insconciente.

-Deja de decir bobadas Ikari. NERV no tiene control sobre el. Te la jugo con el contrato por lo que su amenaza es mucho mayor.

-Tiene razón. Exigimos que nos entreges al piloto cuando el Dummy Plug haya finalizado.

-No puedo hacer eso. Como han dicho NERV no tiene control sobre el. – aclaro Gendo.

-¡Pues busca la forma!

-Suficiente. – esta vez la voz de uno de los hologramas hablo. Esta voz era muy cansada y baja. Se trataba del líder, que era un anciano – Se discutirá la entrega del Tercer Elegido en otro momento, cuando el Dummy Plug funcione correctamente. Ya puedes irte Ikari.

Tanto Ikari como Fuyutsuki se marcharon de la sala, dejando solo a los hologramas.

-Este Ikari nos esta tocando las narizes.

-Eso da igual. Por ahora nos sirve. – dijo el líder – Nuestros nuevos "amigos" nos ayudaran con el Tercer Elegido.

-¿En serio cree que es mago?

-Estamos luchando contra los angeles, no hay nada que me indique que no es verdad. Además de que me lo ha mostrado. – volvió a hablar el líder – Si el Dummy Plug funciona ellos se encargaran de eliminar a Shinji Ikari.

Mientras con Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

-Estas perdiendo credibilidad en el consejo.

-Eso no me importa. Por el momento las cosas van como esperábamos.

-Sin contar las habilidades de tu hijo.

Dicho esto Gendo y Fuyutsuki se fueron a planear su próximo movimiento.

* * *

**Ahora tardare un poco más ya que tengo las recuperaciones de septiembre.**

¿Creeis que debería "darle" magia a Asuka (EV)? ¿Y que magia?

Si le doy magia a Rei será Magia Angelical, pero ¿Cuál le daríais vosotros?

Magia de Shinji:

-Tiene alas blancas de plumas (alas de ángel).

-Crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Tiene curación divina.

-Modo Ángelus: Shinji pierde su razón pero no se vuelve loco. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos, sus alas salen y aparece un aura blanca. Cuando está en ese modo puede atacar haciendo simples gestos con las manos, creando escudos o mandando a volar a sus enemigos (reconoce a los amigos). Este estado es muy peligroso ya que puede ocasionar que quede en coma un tiempo indeterminado. Sucede cuando entra en desesperación. (Cuando Shinji salvo a Asuka y descubrió su magia).


	8. Resurrection y magma

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: al parecer la pelirroja no aprenderá magia y Rei ya veremos. Me temo que no puedo hacer eso en el Modo Ángelus, y te explico el porqué. El porqué de entrar en coma es debido a que utiliza CASI TODA la magia de su cuerpo, lo cual no le llega a ocasionar la muerte pero si el coma ante el gran consumo mágico (por lo que se si se consume toda la magia el mago muere, creo). Además, el cuerpo soporta una enorme presión mágica que provoca un gran agotamiento del cuerpo. Cuando está en coma, y si es muy grave, puede sufrir paradas cardiacas, el corazón no late. Cuanto más tiempo la use y más fuerte sea el enemigo, más peligroso será luego el coma.

Slak: parece que al final Asuka L. no aprenderá magia, y en cuanto a Rei lo pongo de posibilidad, no tengo claro si le "enseñare" magia. Durante el fic intentare cambiar a Rei, pero será difícil.

Darklito: pues parece que Asuka L. no aprenderá magia y Rei está ahí ahi. Según desarrolle la historia me pensare si al final le dejo aprender.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**RESURRECTION Y MAGMA**

El día en la escuela fue como casi siempre aburrido. Antes que las clases nuestros jóvenes magos preferían estar haciendo una misión. Desde el ataque coordinado la relación entre Shinji y Asuka L. había mejorado un poquito. Seguían teniendo sus rivalidades, pero ahora la alemana no jodía tanto. Pasó el tiempo y en la escuela se estaba preparando una excursión a Okinawa.

-Me temo que no podéis ir. – les dijo Misato.

-¡¿Y eso porque?! ¡No es justo!

-Entiéndelo Asuka L. – esto último lo dijo divertida – Mientras estáis en Okinawa podría haber un ataque de ángel y vosotros estaríais muy lejos. Es por esa sencilla razón que no podréis ir ni tú ni Shinji ni Rei.

-Esto es una mierda.

-Podéis tomarlo como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Y ya que estáis estudiáis un poco.

Dicho esto la alemana se levantó y se fue hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta de un portazo. Mientras en el salón Misato, Shinji y Asuka C. seguían hablando.

-Es extraño. – Dijo Shinji – En estos días no he visto ni a Bisca ni Alzack ni Gildarts.

-Según se, papa y el tío están investigando fuera del país y mama esta de excursión con Jack.

-Pufff. Pues ya podría haber dejado aquí al enano. – suspiro el mago.

-Desde luego. – Hablo Misato captando la mirada de los magos - ¡Es que es tan monoooo! – grito con una cara de pura alegría.

-A mí lo que me extraña es que no te hayan atacado aun Shinji. – volvió a hablar la peliverde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, creo que ellos saben que eres mago y estas poniendo en peligro sus planes. Lo normal sería que te atacasen.

-Yo creo que no lo hacen porque aún no ha estropeado su plan, pero eso no quiere decir que no den un "aviso". – opino Misato.

-Creo que tenéis razón. Lo mejor será ir con cuidado.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue a su cuarto para dormir. Los días siguieron pasando y no había otro ataque de ningún ángel. Esto permitió que Shinji y Asuka C. entrenaran y pasaran tiempo junto sin interrupciones de la alemana. Tenían decidido no decirle nada de la magia porque seguro que no los dejarían en paz hasta que se la demostraran y les "obligara" a enseñarle, sin contar que seguramente se pondría más pesada con su rivalidad con Shinji. Ambas Asukas habían tenido una fuerte rivalidad, sobre todo desde que se mudó a la mansión. El día antes del viaje se encontraban los tres amigos, Rei y Asuka C.

-Te echaremos de menos amigo.

-Pero te traeremos fotos y recuerdos.

-Eso espero. Es una mierda no poder ir.

-¿Pero no se supone que no estas vinculado a NERV?

-Eso es cierto, pero Misato me convenció. Además tiene razón. Mientras estoy fuera podría atacar algún ángel y tardaría en venir para luchar.

-Sin duda eso es un fastidio. Pero tranquilo, cuidaremos a tu novia.

-¡Que no somos novios!

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

Al día siguiente los dos chiflados y Asuka C. se fueron de excursión. La peliverde había hablado con sus padres y Misato para que la dejaran quedarse, pero estos la obligaron a ir a la excursión. Y Misato le había prometido que ninguna chica se acercaría a Shinji. Al día siguiente de que se fueran a la excursión, Shinji decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Según caminaba noto algo extraño, una presencia negativa. La siguió hasta un descampado y ahí se encontró con un hombre. Rondaría los treinta, castaño, estatura media y parecía que estaba fuerte.

-Al fin nos conocemos Shinji Ikari.

-¿Tú quién eres? – el mago estaba serio y en posición defensiva.

-Tranqui, no he venido a pelear… mentira. En realidad vengo para sacarte información a la fuerza. En este mundo no hay nadie como nosotros, y tú no deberías ser mago.

-Eso quiere decir que tenéis poca información sobre mí.

-Lamentablemente sí. Es por eso que me han mandado a llevarte conmigo. Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas… yo prefiero la segunda opción.

-Yo también.

-Jajaja pues empecemos.

El mago oscuro empezó a expulsar su aura y Shinji lo imito. El mago oscuro elevo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con las palmas hacia el cielo. En ellas empezaron a concentrarse dos pequeñas bolas oscuras que empezaron a hacerse más grandes. Shinji noto que esas bolas tenían mucha magia concentrada. En un rápido movimiento el mago oscuro lanzo ambas bolas a gran velocidad hacia Shinji. Este las esquivo con rapidez e invoco dos espadas de luz. Iba a atacar cuando escucho una fuerte explosión. Dirigió su vista hacia donde habían impactado las bolas y se sorprendió cuando vio que no había nada, solo un gran holló.

(NERV)

-Comandante, detecto dos enormes cantidades de energía. – Dijo Makoto – Pero no hay código azul. Es extraño.

-¿Dónde? – pregunto serio Gendo.

-Están a las afueras de la ciudad. Son pequeñas pero muy potentes. Una es la del piloto Shinji Ikari, la otra no se de quien es.

-Enviad a nuestras unidades a la zona y analizad. – Ordeno el comandante - Parece que SEELE también tienen sus secretos.

-¿Crees que han enviado a alguien para eliminar al Tercer Elegido? – pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Y alguien con sus cualidades. Esto es muy extraño.

-"Parece que ya han dado el aviso. Shinji ten cuidado… o tu novia me mata." – pensó Misato.

(De vuelta con Shinji)

-¿A que es impresionante? Es mi magia de destrucción. Todo lo que toca lo separa, es decir, ¡separa hasta las moléculas! ¡¿No es increíble?!

-"Joder, esto será difícil. Tengo que acabar rápido."

Shinji se lanzó con rapidez hacia el mago y son sus espadas hizo un corte en cruz. El mago oscuro cubrió sus manos con su magia y paro las espadas del mago.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

Con sus piernas se impulsó para lanzar lejos a Shinji. Este se equilibró rápidamente para volver a tener una posición defensiva. El mago oscuro se lanzó con rapidez hacia él y Shinji cambio de estrategia. Disolvió sus espadas y su cuerpo se cubrió de una fina capa blanca. Esta vez seria cuerpo a cuerpo. El mago oscuro lanzo un derechazo que Shinji bloqueo con su brazo. Acto seguido el joven mago contraataco con una patada derecha que el mago oscuro bloqueo con su pierna. A pesar de ser más alto y fuerte físicamente, Shinji tenía una gran fuerza y resistencia gracias a sus tíos. Estuvieron unos minutos intercambiando golpes.

-Parece que así no llegare a nada. – Dijo el mago oscuro – Sera mejor ponernos serios.

Dicho esto expulso mucha más aura. Levanto sus brazos apuntando al cielo y empezó a crear una bola mágica aun mayor que las dos primeras. Shinji empezó a acumular magia en su puño derecho y se puso en posición para lanzar un ataque.

-¡Bola de la destrucción!

-¡Puño sagrado!

(NERV)

-¡Comandante hay dos enormes cantidades de energía acumuladas!

-¿Cuánto seria?

-¡Podría destruir parte de la ciudad!

-¿Son los mismos?

-¡Si comándate!

(Shinji)

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques y estos impactaron, creando una enorme explosión y onda de choque.

-Joder. Parece que te han enseñado bien mocoso. ¿Quién es tu maestro?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Ohhh. Parece que no te han enseñado educación. En ese caso lo hare yo.

-"Es que no se caya nunca."

El mago oscuro volvió a lanzar bolas de energía que Shinji bloqueaba y las enviaba al cielo o contra el mago. Al ver que su ataque no funcionaba, el mago oscuro volvió a lanzarse con sus puños recubiertos de magia de destrucción contra Shinji. Este espero en posición defensiva y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo saco dos alas blancas de plumas y se elevó en el cielo.

-¡¿?!

El mago oscuro miro al cielo y vio que Shinji estaba preparado para volver a usar su ataque.

-¡Puño sagrado!

El ataque de Shinji dio de lleno al mago oscuro. Shinji se mantuvo en el aire pero más alejado para evitar un ataque sorpresa. Después de disiparse el humo se pudo ver que el mago oscuro tenía algunas heridas y parte de la ropa rota.

-¡Me cago en tu puta madre mocoso de mierda! ¡Mira como he…!

No termino de insultar cuando un poderoso puñetazo lo golpeo en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar unos metros. Este se incorporó y miro con rabia al joven mago, que estaba emitiendo un aura mucho mayor que antes.

-Vuelve a insultar a mi madre y te mato.

El mago oscuro no espero y volvió a lanzarse contra Shinji. Esta vez ambos luchaban con todo su poder para vencer al contrario. El terreno de alrededor se destruía con cada choque de fuerzas por parte de ambos magos. En un pequeño despiste el mago oscuro golpeo con fuerza a Shinji en el estómago, sacándole el aire, y luego en la espalda para dejarlo en el suelo. Iba a dar el último golpe cuando una gran bola de fuego y estacas de hielo fueron en su dirección. Con toda la rapidez que podía el mago oscuro lo esquivo, no sin llevarse un recuerdo de fuego y hielo. Al fijarse bien sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver a quienes tenían delante. Enfrente suyo estaban Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Erza. El equipo más fuerte estaba delante de él y sabía que no duraría nada antes de que uno de ellos lo mate.

-Fairy Tail, - susurro – así que tú perteneces a este gremio. – dijo mirando a Shinji.

Con un rápido movimiento creo un ataque para despistar y desapareció del mapa.

(NERV)

-Comandante las energías han desaparecido.

-Da igual. ¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

-Unos diez minutos.

(Shinji)

Gray cargo a un inconsciente Shinji y con rapidez se dirigieron a la mansión, donde estarían seguros de los magos oscuros, NERV y SEELE. Gray tumbo a Shinji en el sofá y este fue rodeado por sus pequeños primos, los cuales se habían quedado en la mansión mientras sus padres iban a ayudar a Shinji.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Shinji-nii? – pregunto Haru.

-Le han atacado. – le explico su madre Erza – Pero está bien.

-Menos mal que hemos llegado. – suspiro la rubia.

-Juvia cree que ahora Shinji estará en peligro.

-Tranquila cariño para eso hemos venido.

-Además hemos hecho bien en venir. – Dijo Natsu – Shinji ha estado punto de ser secuestrado.

-Parece que tendremos que seguir entrenándole. – afirmo la pelirroja.

-¡Aye!

-Happy ya te dijimos que actúes como un gato normal. – le repitió la rubia.

Mientras Shinji descansaba sus primos veían la tele junto con los adultos. Misato llego con rapidez hasta donde estaba Shinji para ver cómo estaba. Después de dar un suspiro de alivio se fijó en que había más gente.

-Ah. Vosotros debéis ser los tíos de Shinji.

-Exacto. Tú debes de ser Misato. – Hablo la pelirroja – Yo soy Erza, y ellos son Natsu, Lucy, Juvia y Gray. Y esos son nuestros hijos.

-Ya veo. Me alegro de conoceros.

-El placer es nuestro.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de que había hecho Shinji hasta ahora, como estaban los Connell, los planes de NERV, SEELE y los magos oscuros. Al llegar la noche Shinji sintió un agradable olor a comida. Se levantó del cómodo sofá y vio que en la mesa se encontraban sus tíos, primos y Misato.

-Shinji ya te has levantado. – dijo Misato.

-Ya era hora. La comida se enfría. – bromeo Lucy.

-¡Shinji-nii!

Los pequeños se lanzaron encima del joven mago, el cual solo rio fuerte mientras los abrazaba, después fue hasta donde estaba cada bebe para "saludarlo". Después se sentó en la mesa y le sirvieron su comida.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado? – pregunto curioso.

-Justo a tiempo para salvarte. – le dijo serio Gray.

-Lo siento. – se deprimió el joven.

-Tranquilo Shinji, - lo consoló Juvia – a partir de mañana volverás a entrenar con nosotros.

-¡En serio! ¡Eso es genial!

-Pero hay un problema. – Hablo Misato – Ya verás cuando llegue Asuka L.

-Mierda.

-¿La segunda piloto? – pregunto Lucy.

-Es peor que un grano en el culo. – Dijo cansado Shinji – Ya verás cuando la conozcas.

-No puede ser tan mala. – dijo Juvia.

Hay cuan equivocadas estaban.

Mientras, en otra parte del mundo se encontraban reunidos los miembros del gremio oscuro Resurrection.

-Esto se ha complicado demasiado. – Hablo uno – Si Fairy Tail se ha metido sin duda tendremos muchos problemas.

-¿Quiénes son los que están aquí?

-Son Natsu y Lucy Dragneel, Gray y Juvia Fullbuster y Erza Fernández. – dijo el que se enfrentó a Shinji.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto es aún peor! ¡¿Tenéis idea de contra quienes nos enfrentamos?! ¡Salamander, la maga celestial, el demonslayer de hielo, la maga de agua y Titania!

-Tranquilízate. – dijo uno calmadamente.

-¡¿Cómo que me calme?! ¡Si nos encuentran nuestros años en este plan se irán a la mierda!

-Ya lo sabemos. No esperábamos que Shinji Ikari fuera miembro de las hadas. Eso explicaría por qué puede usar magia.

-Sin duda tendremos que hacer algo. Lo mejor será aparecer en distintos lugares de este mundo para apartar a los magos del Tercer Elegido. Cuando llegue el momento nos ayudara inconscientemente a lograr nuestro objetivo.

-Eliminar la vida en este planeta y quedarnos con toda su magia.

-Si conseguimos absorberla ningún mago de Earthland estará a nuestro nivel.

-¡Y destruiremos a las hadas!

Lo que no sabían es que no eran los únicos Fairys que estaban tras su pista. De vuelta a la mansión, todos estaban reunidos en el salón. Los niños jugaban con distintos juguetes o veían películas infantiles y los adultos, y no tan adultos, reían y conversaban animadamente.

-Así que hablas y vuelas. – dijo una asombrada Misato.

-¡Aye sir!

-No dejo de sorprenderme. – seguía alucinada.

Pero todo buen rollo se fue por el desagüe ante la llegada de la alemana.

-¡Tercero! ¡Se puede saber que follón as montado! ¡¿Y quién coño sois vosotros?!

Y justo detrás del buen rollo se fueron los modales.

-Shinji. – lo llamo la rubia.

-¿Si?

-Tenías razón.

-Asuka L. – intento hablar Misato.

-¡¿Qué no me digas así?!

-Tu. – todos los magos y niños se callaron cuando vieron a una enojada Erza levantarse lentamente del sofá – Te lo voy a decir una sola vez. – Esa voz de ultratumba acojinaría a cualquiera – Si vuelves a gritar o a decir algo ofensivo contra mi sobrino… - saco una enorme espada de quien sabe dónde – ten por seguro que sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor. – termino de decir mientras apuntaba al cuello de la alemana.

Esta, haciendo todo lo posible por no mearse encima, solo pudo asentir lentamente mientras se "bañaba" en su propio sudor. Uno unos cuantos segundos de total silencio hasta que se oyó como se caían unas pequeñas piezas. Todos volvieron la cara al sonido… que resultaban ser los bebes que jugaban con unas piezas de construcción. Los muy afortunados ni se enteraron del comportamiento de Erza.

-Bueeeeeno. Ahora que las cosas se han calmado… - rompió el hielo Misato – Asuka, ellos son los tíos y primos de Shinji.

-Ahhh. - La alemana aún estaba acojonada, temblando y sin color en la piel – Creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación.

Y dicho esto salió escopetada a su cuarto para encerrarse ahí. Nunca había tenido miedo de nadie, pero nunca conoció a Erza muajajaja. El pequeño vistazo que les pudo echar la alemana a los Fairys antes de ver su vida pasar por sus ojos es que eran bastante atractivos, tanto las mujeres como los hombres. Seguro que tendrían la misma edad de Misato.

-En fin Shinji, - hablo Gray – a partir de mañana empezara tu entrenamiento.

-¿Y dónde será?

-Tranquilo Shinji. – Hablo Juvia – Según nos dijo Mavis se ha construido un campo de entrenamiento en un sótano.

-¡¿Cuándo ha hecho eso?!

-Jejeje. SE-CRE-TO.

Esa noche cada pareja se fue a una habitación, pero los niños suplicaron que les dejara dormir con su hermano. El mago no puso ninguna queja, es más, parecía agradecido por ello. Había estado muy lejos de su familia y quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera con ellos. Sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles. Los días siguientes Shinji se iba con sus tíos y tías a entrenar al sótano. Asuka intentaba espiarlos pero siempre era detenida y al final no averiguaba que se traía entre manos el joven mago.

En el sótano, específicamente en la sala de entrenamiento, se encontraba Shinji junto con sus tíos.

-Bien Shinji, empecemos.

La pelirroja saco un par de espadas y se lanzó contra el joven mago. Este invoco dos espadas de luz y bloqueo el ataque de la pelirroja. Se notaba que Erza no se esforzaba mucho, ya que si lo hacía posiblemente seria hombre muerto. Había una diferencia abismal entre él y sus tíos. La pelirroja no dejaba de atacarle y Shinji de defenderse. La pelirroja le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que saliera volando hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando lo consiguió no tuvo casi tiempo de reacción cuando una lanza de hielo fue lanzada con velocidad a su dirección. El joven mago dio un salto a su derecha evitando la lanza, que congelo bastante terreno a su alrededor. En cuanto aterrizo la pelirroja ya estaba otra vez encima de él. No le daba descanso ninguno y de vez en causando un ataque de fuego, agua, hielo o de un espíritu estelar lo atacaba por lo que debía defenderse de ambos, tanto la pelirroja como los demás.

Este era el entrenamiento del mago. A veces en vez de combate lo que hacían era sentarse y concentrarse en la magia, prácticamente era meditar. Misato, alguna vez, consiguió ver el entrenamiento ya que los magos la dejaban. Los niños también practicaban con su magia. Tenían poca, pero aun así eran felices. Nashi era una dragonslayer de cuarta generación (dragonslayer enseñado por un dragonslayer), Ul usaba magia de agua, Haru de re-equipamiento. Debido a que apenas eran bebes no se sabía a ciencia cierta la magia de estos, aunque Silver (el hijo de Gray y Juvia) más de una vez había congelado algo. Los padres tenían cuidado de que no se hicieran mucho daño. En esos momentos Shinji envidiaba a sus primos o hermanos menores ya que con el apenas tenían piedad… ¡PRACTICAMENTE PARECIA QUE LO QUERIAN MATAR! También extrañaba a Asuka C., sus amigos y al resto de su familia. Bisca seguía con Jack de excursión y no sabía nada de Alzack y Gildarts, aunque según sus tíos estaban bien. Por las tardes solían dar vueltas por la ciudad y los niños jugaban en el parque a diferentes juegos donde Shinji, gustoso, jugaba con ellos. La alemana no solía ir con los magos ya que le resultaba ridículo, pero Rei si solía ir con ellos. Los niños se habían encariñado con ella y parecía que ella disfrutaba de ellos. La joven peli azul se sentía extraña por las nuevas emociones que había experimentado, como por ejemplo el sentimiento de protección y cariño hacia los niños.

Además de entrenar y salir a dar vueltas Shinji estudiaba por culpa de sus tías y Misato, que no querían que se volviera un idiota como el resto de hombres del gremio. Claro que eso ocasiono las quejas de Natsu y Gray. Los magos le contaban a Shinji, cuando no estaba Asuka, que había pasado en el gremio mientras él no estaba. Al parecer Sting había sufrido una paliza, sobre todo por parte de Mira, porque creían que estaba engañando a Lissana. Al final se supo que solo era una broma echa por Rufus y Orga. Esto ocasiono que Sting, Mira y Lissana les dieran la mayor paliza de su vida. Otra historia fue la de Gale. Al parecer se había roto un diente de leche al haber intentado comer una enorme barra de acero, ocasionando que Levy culpara a Gajeel por su mala influencia. Que fuera un dragonslayer de acero de cuarta generación no quería decir que pudiera comer eso sin problemas. Además de que Gajeel le había puesto un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. En fin, cosas muy divertidas que ocasionaban que Shinji se partiera de la risa. Sin duda tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su casa.

Un día Misato fue llamada por NERV para ir a un volcán ya que las MAGI habían detectado algo extraño dentro del volcán. Tuvo que ir en helicóptero hasta la montaña de lava. Allí se reunió con su equipo. La peli morada estaba al lado de Makoto.

-Seguid profundizando. – ordeno la mujer.

-Profundidad 1.200 metros. Capitana la cámara ya se está dañando.

-Eso me da igual. Seguid. 200 metros más.

-Detectamos algo capitán. – le dijo Makoto.

-¡Analizad!

Apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que la cámara no aguanto más la presión y exploto dentro del volcán.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo?

-Si capitán. Se trata de un patrón azul.

-Genial. – murmuro resignada.

Shinji, Rei y Asuka fueron llevados hasta el volcán donde serían informados del plan de ataque.

-Mirad bien. Este es el ángel. – Misato les enseño una imagen en la que se podía ver al ángel.

-Es muy raro. – dijo el mago.

-Aun es un embrión. Parece ser que el plan es capturarlo, y si no es posible entonces lo eliminamos. – les explico la falsa rubia.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿Cómo quieren que capturemos a un ángel que está a más de 1.000 metros en magma?!

-Tenemos un traje que podremos usar en un Evangelion para que pueda soportar tanto la presión como el calor. – Volvió a hablar Ritsuko - ¿Algún voluntario?

-¡Yo me ofrezco! – grito la alemana.

-Creo que es muy peligroso lo que quieren hacer. – le susurro Shinji a Misato.

-Concuerdo contigo.

(Flashback)

Se encontraba Gendo, junto con Fuyutsuki, ante el consejo de SEELE.

-¡Estás loco Ikari! ¡¿Te olvidas de lo que paso hace quince años?!

-Por supuesto que no, pero deben comprender que si conseguimos capturar al ángel en este estado podría significar un gran avance.

-Proceda pues, pero ya sabe las consecuencias si falla.

-Lo sé perfectamente.

-Pues adelante.

(Fin flashback)

Asuka se encontraba poniéndose el nuevo traje de conexión. No era distinto del otro… o eso pensaba. Lo único distinto era un botón al lado del de presurización.

-¿Y esto?

-Este nuevo traje te ayudara a aguantar la temperatura y presión cuando estés en el volcán. – explico Ritsuko.

-Ya veo. – Apretó el botón y empezó a hincharse tanto que hasta un luchador de sumo tendría vergüenza - ¡¿Qué coño es esto?!

-Pues ya verás cuando veas tu EVA. – se rio Misato.

La pelirroja fue todo lo rápido que pudo para ver a su EVA. Al llegar casi le da algo.

-¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi EVA?!

-Lo hemos forrado para que aguante tanto la presión como la temperatura. Sin esto acabarías rostizada antes de llegar.

Lo que Asuka no se dio cuenta fue que tanto Shinji como Rei estaban mirando. La peli azul parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras se la tapaba con la mano. Shinji no pudo soportarlo y se descojono de la risa hay en medio.

-¡Jajaja! ¡H-hay por D-dios! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Podrías ser luchadora de sumo! ¡Jajaja!

Y le echo más de una foto con su móvil última generación. Y se puso a correr para evitar que la alemana lo alcanzase. Tuvo tiempo de enviar la foto a su amiga peliverde y sus amigos. Después de intentar darle alcance la alemana se rindió y grito.

-¡No pienso hacer esta misión!

-Una lástima. Y yo que quería ver a la unidad 02 en acción.

-¡¿Kaji?! – La alemana corrió a esconderse – "¡No puedo dejar que me vea así!"

Al final consiguieron que Asuka montara en su EVA con su nuevo traje, lo que costó mucho. Después llevaron a los tres EVAS en avión hasta el volcán. Una vez ahí los prepararon para la operación.

-Bien escúchame Asuka, tendrás que capturar al ángel y si hay peligro lo destruyes.

-Si si.

La unidad EVA 02 se encontraba descendiendo por el magma. Shinji noto que había aviones volando encima suyo.

-Misato, ¿y esos aviones?

-Es que la ONU ha decidido que si el plan falla lanzaran las bombas N2.

-Y nosotros aquí, serán cabrones.

-Oye Misato. – hablo la alemana desde el interior del volcán.

-Dime Asuka.

-¿Dónde está Kaji?

-Él no puede estar aquí Asuka.

-Vaya mierda.

La alemana seguía descendiendo, con algún que otro problema debido a un error de cálculos. La visibilidad se le hacía más difícil pero pudo ver al embrión.

-Ángel a la vista. Procediendo a su captura.

-Ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento. – aviso Shinji.

-Tranquilo Tercero. – Y lo capturo – Ves, ningún problema. Después de esto me tomare una ducha de agua fría.

Desde el centro de mando empezaron a sonar las alarmas.

-Capitán el ángel está reaccionando.

-¡¿Cómo?!

En el volcán Asuka notaba que algo no estaba bien. La jaula se rompió y el ángel escapo. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para ese entorno. Este abrió la boca para intentar morder a Asuka. La alemana saco su cuchillo y lo ataco, pero no funcionaba. El ángel intentaba atacarla desde varios puntos pero Asuka lograba defenderse.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! – grito Misato.

-¡El cuchillo no funciona! – grito Aoba.

En la lucha del ángel contra el EVA 02 iba ganando el primero. Había conseguido arrancarle una pierna al EVA y este parecía que iba a perder. En uno de sus ataques rompió parte del cableado que mantenía al EVA 02 conectado a la superficie.

-"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" – pensaba la alemana - ¡Pues claro! – grito alegre.

-¿Asuka? – pregunto confusa Misato.

La alemana corto el tubo que refrigeraba el EVA y a ella y la dirigió contra el ángel.

-¡Claro! – Grito Ritsuko - ¡Dilatación térmica!

Después de conseguir desconcertar y joder al ángel clavo su cuchillo progresivo en la boca causándole una herida mortal. Desgraciadamente los cables se rompieron y el EVA empezó a descender.

-Que mierda… parece que moriré aquí.

La alemana estaba casi inconsciente hasta que sintió que algo agarraba su brazo. Con la poca vista que le quedaba pudo ver al EVA 01 cubierto de una pequeña aura blanca.

-"Gracias Shinji." – y con ello cayo inconsciente.

(Flashback)

Shinji escuchaba que el ángel se había "despertado" y destruido su jaula con el campo AT. Al saber que Asuka estaba perdiendo y que el cable había sido gravemente dañado no lo pensó, cubrió el cuerpo del EVA de un aura blanca y se lanzó al magma. Gracias al aura el EVA no resultaba tan dañado como hubiera pasado si no la tuviera. Siguió el cable hasta que pudo ver como Asuka mataba al ángel y caía más en el magma. Buceando a su máxima velocidad consiguió agarrarlo antes de que no quedara cable para agarrarse.

(Fin flashback)

Al salir ambos EVAS del volcán los médicos fueron corriendo para ver el estado de los pilotos. Shinji tenía unas pequeñas quemaduras que curo con su magia mientras que Asuka solo estaba inconsciente. Al día siguiente Misato los llevo, junto con los magos, a las aguas termales. Gray, Natsu, Happy, Shinji, Haru y Pen Pen estaban en la sección de hombres (Happy y Pen Pen se llevaban bien salvo cuando había conflicto por el pescado) mientras que Lucy, Nashi, Juvia, Ul, Erza, Misato y Asuka L. estaban en el de las mujeres. Los bebes estaban dormidos en una habitación.

-Ahhh que bien se está. – suspiro del gusto Lucy.

-Sin duda. – afirmo Erza.

-Juvia cree que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

-¿Pero solas o con vuestros hombres? – pregunto picara Misato.

-¡Con nosotros por supuesto! – gritaron sus esposos desde el otro lado.

-¡Callaos! – gritaron rojas.

-O vamos, como si no nos divirtiéramos. – Dijo Natsu – Que yo sepa Lucy... a ti también te gusta e incluso que pones muy juguetona. – dijo esta vez pícaro mientras Gray asentía a su lado, refiriéndose a su mujer.

-¡C-cállate!

-¡Sois unos pervertidos! – grito Asuka.

-Solo somos sus maridos. – contraataco Gray.

-Pero hay niños. – les dijo Shinji.

-Cierto. Haru, Nashi, Ul, no escuchéis lo que dicen. – les ordeno Erza.

-¡Hai!

-Oye Shinji, ¿puedes pasarme el champú?

-Claro Misato.

Este lanzo el bote que cayó en la cabeza de Erza.

-Shinji. – le dijo Nashi.

-Dime.

-Le has dado en la cabeza a tía Erza.

Silencio. Eso es lo que hubo hasta que la pelirroja mayor hablo.

-No pasa nada. Solo ha sido un pequeño accidente. – comento relajada.

Los niños seguían jugando con sus padres (los cuales daban gracias a Mavis) mientras Pen Pen y Happy solo disfrutaban de un buen baño.

* * *

Magia de Shinji:

-Tiene alas blancas de plumas (alas de ángel).

-Crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Tiene curación divina.

-Modo Ángelus: Shinji pierde su razón pero no se vuelve loco. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos, sus alas salen y aparece un aura blanca. Cuando está en ese modo puede atacar haciendo simples gestos con las manos, creando escudos o mandando a volar a sus enemigos (reconoce a los amigos). Este estado es muy peligroso ya que puede ocasionar que quede en coma un tiempo indeterminado. Sucede cuando entra en desesperación. (Cuando Shinji salvo a Asuka y descubrió su magia).


	9. Penumbras y bomba

Ni Evangelion ni Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: mmm, podría hacer lo que me has dicho con el Modo Ángelus. Como queda tiempo me lo pensare XD. Erza es Erza. Y te aseguro que se descojonaran.

Slak: eso tenía pensado, poco a poco hacerla "independiente" y "humana". Y siempre tengo en cuenta opiniones, ellas me ayudan con el fic.

Este fic contendrá violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc*

Cuando estén juntas:

Asuka (FT) o Asuka C.= Asuka de Fairy Tail

Asuka (EV) o Asuka L. = Asuka de Evangelion.

* * *

He tenido que hacer un pequeño cambio en el capítulo 3 para que la parte de NERV del principio de este capítulo no tuviera fallos.

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**PENUNMBRAS Y BOMBA**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Shinji salvo a Asuka en el volcán. Al llegar sus amigos de su viaje se rieron bastante de Asuka debido a la foto que mando Shinji, pero que por respeto a la pelirroja había pedido que no se la pasaran a nadie o la colgaran Internet. Según pasaba el tiempo las cosas iban mejorando. Gildarts alguna vez, osease dos veces en total, llamaba por teléfono para informar de sus avances, eso sí, le había costado bastante aprender a usarlo. Por lo que descubrió la Unidad 04 había "explotado". Por lo que decían los informes la Unidad EVA 04 se había desestabilizado y había explotado destruyendo todo lo que hubiera en diez kilómetros alrededor. Ninguno de los magos se fio de ese informe, había algo muy raro. Desgraciadamente no habían averiguado nada del gremio oscuro, estaban muy bien escondidos. Shinji y Asuka C. decidieron dejar eso a los adultos y no marearse más la cabeza, bastante tenían ya con los exámenes. Asuka L. había mejorado su relación con Shinji desde que este la salvo en el volcán, pero eso solo provocaba que la peliverde oscura se fiara aún menos de ella.

(Días antes en NERV)

-Informe de la Unidad EVA 04 doctora.

-Según me han informado la Unidad 04 tuvo un desequilibrio energético provocado por el núcleo inestable y eso ocasiono que explotara destruyendo todo en un radio de diez kilómetros.

-Entendido. ¿Y el EVA 03?

-Parece que le pusieron el núcleo recuperado del ángel sin problemas. Ha sido un éxito.

-Puede retirarse.

Después de que Ritsuko se fuera del despacho de Gendo este hablo con Fuyutsuki.

-Es raro. Normalmente un núcleo no tendría ese tipo de problemas. – hablo el anciano.

-Sin duda es extraño, pero no cambia nuestros planes.

-¿Crees que SEELE tiene algo que ver?

-Lo dudo. No entendería porque destruirían un EVA.

-Esto es sin duda un misterio. ¿Y qué haremos con la Unidad 03?

-Ya sabes que haremos con ella. – dijo mientras ponía su típica sonrisa de "yo soy el mejor".

(Gremio oscuro)

-¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunto el líder.

-Bastante bien. No han terminado de creerse que explotara por culpa del núcleo, pero no nos investigaran, y SEELE tampoco nos molestara ya que no les importa.

-¿Y ahora jefe?

-Simple. Necesitamos que uno utilice esa máquina sin problemas.

-Yo lo hare. – Dijo el tío que se enfrentó con Shinji – Este EVA no tiene alma, y tengo cuentas pendientes con el crio.

-Está bien. Nos llevara un tiempo adaptar al EVA a ti, pero cuando lo consigamos espero que lo manejes como es debido... sino ya sabes lo que te pasara. – termino amenazando.

-Sin problemas jefe. "Ya verás cuando os enfrente Fairy Tail."

(De vuelta al presente)

Se encontraba el grupo de amigos en su lugar para almorzar. Estaban teniendo unas risas al ver las fotos de Asuka L.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Lo que hubiera dado por verlo! – gritaba Toji, que se sujetaba el estómago por la risa.

-Es una lástima que no podamos colgarla en Internet. – dijo Kensuke.

-¡Por supuesto que no podéis hacer eso! ¡Va en contra de la intimidad de Asuka L! – grito Hikari.

-Pero es divertido. – comento Rei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asuka L. solo maldecía en alemán a todos los presentes por la burla que le estaban haciendo. Shinji estaba un poco ido al estar pensando en sus cosas. De repente noto algo. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando llegaba un ángel. Miro a su amiga peliverde oscura y esta asintió con la mirada seria. Los móviles de los Tres Elegidos sonaron, tenían un mensaje en el que les comunicaba el ataque de un ángel y que debían ir a NERV. Se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo. Toji, Kensuke e Hikari ya sabían el porqué de esa reacción, pero se extrañaron al no escuchar nada. Al poco rato sus teléfonos se apagaron completamente, cosa que los extraño. Asuka C. también se fue corriendo, pero en su caso en dirección a la mansión FT.

Al llegar a NERV intentaron entrar usando las tarjetas, pero vieron que no funcionaba.

-Vaya mierda. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Hay un puto ángel atacándonos. – hablo Asuka.

-Deberemos usar el manual para buscar una ruta alternativa a los EVAS. – dijo Rei.

Todos habían notado que poco a poco Rei había dejado su voz monótona y empezaba a expresar sus sentimientos de forma facial y con la voz.

-no me digas capitán obvio. – Dijo con sarcasmo – Bien, pues a partir de ahora soy la líder. Yo indicare por dónde ir. ¿Algún problema?

Rei no dijo nada y Shinji simplemente se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de pelear con la pelirroja. De algún modo entraron dentro, pero después estuvieron vagando por todo el cuartel buscando el centro de mando o el hangar de los EVAS. Después de caminar otro rato Asuka estaba por abrir una compuerta.

-Si fuera tú no haría eso. – le dijo Shinji.

-Yo haré lo que quiera.

Sin más que decir abrió la puerta de golpe. En vez de encontrarse con lo que quería, osease el centro de mando, se encontró con el ángel cara a cara. Tenía cuatro larguísimas patas y su cuerpo era redondo con muchos ojos. Cerro de golpe la puerta y miro a sus compañeros.

-Ni una palabra. – dijo de forma seca.

Shinji tenía una sonrisa arrogante y Rei una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ahora puedo llevaros hasta el centro de mando? – pregunto Shinji.

Rei asintió y Asuka hizo lo mismo, a regañadientes. Se fueron de donde estaban y llegaron a una gran compuerta.

-Espero que puedan repáralo. – susurro, pero pudieron oírlo.

-No iras a…

La pelirroja no pudo terminar porque el mago ya estaba acumulando magia.

-¡Puño Sagrado!

Con esta técnica Shinji destruyo la puerta, pero también destruyo las siguientes que había.

-Creo que me pase. – dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Eres un animal! ¡¿Y cómo coño hiciste eso?!

-¿Hacer qué? No sé de qué me hablas. – dijo haciéndose el loco.

-¡Es lo mismo que haces en el EVA!

-… Oh, creo que nos llaman.

Dicho esto, y evitando hablar de su magia, empezó a correr por las compuertas destrozadas siendo seguido por sus compañeras. Después de unos minutos, y muchas puertas destrozadas llegaron al centro de control.

-¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! – grito alterada Ritsuko.

-Nada. – dijo simple Shinji mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la mejilla.

-¡El muy imbécil ha ido destrozando todo a su paso con sus trucos de magia!

-No había otra forma de llegar. – Dijo intentando quitarse culpa – Ya lo arreglaran.

-Al menos habéis llegado. – Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada matadora a Shinji, pero este no hizo caso – Los EVAS están preparados, el mismo comandante ha ayudado a prepararlos.

-Ya era hora de que ese gandul hiciera algo. – dijo Shinji, Asuka asintió.

-Que sepáis que al no haber energía tendréis solo cinco minutos para acabar con el ángel. ¿Alguna pregunta? – los pilotos negaron – Bien, pues adelante.

-Doctora, - pregunto Rei - ¿Dónde está Katsuragi-san?

-Ni idea. Seguro que se ha vuelto a perder.

Después de cambiarse los tres pilotos subieron a sus EVAS. Al no haber energía el ascensor no podía subirlos a la superficie, por lo que tuvieron que ir por unos enormes conductos hasta llegar al ascensor para subir a la superficie.

-Quien diría que con tanta tecnología y demás tendríamos que arrastrarnos por un túnel y escalar para llegar arriba. – dijo Shinji.

-Sin duda. Esto es vergonzoso. Sobre todo por tener que verle el trasero a tu EVA.

-Admite que es bonito. – dijo burlón.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Estaban escalando cuando vieron que el ángel se ponía justo en la salida. De sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas. Cuando impactaron en el EVA 01 Shinji chillo de dolor.

-¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Esta mierda es corrosiva! – grito enojado.

-Metámonos en el túnel. – dijo Rei.

Sin tardar más tiempo los EVAS se metieron en el túnel evitando el ácido. Al ver que los EVAS ya no estaban ahí el ángel dejo de echar sus lágrimas, pero no se movió del sitio.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto Asuka.

-Estoy pensando.

Apenas les quedaba tres minutos.

-Tengo una idea. – Dijo Rei ganándose la atención de los otros dos – los rifles que teníamos están en el fondo. Yo podría bajar hasta ellos y lanzárselo a la Unidad 02 mientras Shinji-kun usa sus habilidades para protegernos del ácido. Cuando la Unidad 02 tenga los rifles disparara al ángel.

-No es un mal plan Rei, pero no sé si mis "trucos" detendrán el ácido.

-Por probar no perdemos nada. Además, nos queda poca energía. ¡Vamos!

Ejecutaron el plan tal y como Rei les había dicho. Shinji escalo un poco y extendió su aura blanca cubriendo todo el espacio. El ángel volvió a soltar sus lágrimas, que chocaban con el escudo, pero no lo traspasaban.

-¡Parece que funciona! ¡Os toca a vosotras! – grito Shinji.

La siguiente fue Asuka, que se puso debajo de Shinji a la espera de los rifles. Rei salto hasta llegar al suelo, cogió los rifles y con fuerza los lanzo hacia Asuka. Al cogerlos, y con gran maestría se puso delante de Shinji, que había quitado el escudo, y empezó a acribillar al ángel con las balas de los rifles. Por lo que vieron, este ángel o tenía un campo AT muy débil o no tenía. En fin, las balas atravesaron completamente al ángel. Al ver que iba a caer dentro, el EVA 02 se quitó de encima y salto al suelo y Shinji y uso el "Puño Sagrado" para desintegrarlo completamente.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que el ángel había sido derrotado satisfactoriamente y la energía había vuelto.

-Parece que logramos superar esta dura prueba. – dijo Misato.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? – pregunto Ritsuko.

-Etto… no quieras saberlo.

-Estaba conmigo. – hablo Kaji.

-Ah Kaji. – Hablo Shinji - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, resulta que ambos íbamos en un ascensor cuando nos pillo el apagón. Hacía un calor de muerte.

Todos en el centro de mando, salvo los pilotos, afirmaron esa frase.

-En fin. ¿Cómo estas Shinji?

-Sin ningún problema, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del EVA.

-Parece ser que las lágrimas de este ángel eran ácido y derritió parte de la estructura del EVA. Derritió sus capas protectoras, pero no hay males mayores.

-Bien. Pues vamos a comer. – Misato se puso a caminar pero recién caía en las compuertas destruidas - ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

-Culpa de Shinji. – acuso Ritsuko.

Misato se puso a buscar a Shinji pero el muy pillo se había largado nada más ver como se ponía la espalda de Misato.

-Pufff. Ya vera cuando lo encuentre. – Susurro – "Aunque no creo que sus tíos les diga nada."

A la mañana siguiente Shinji se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, pero vio a Lucy y Juvia preparándolo.

-¿Ya os habéis levantado? – pregunto el mago.

-Si. Es que los bebes apenas nos han dejado dormir. Esta noche estaban muy nerviosos. – le explico Lucy.

-Juvia cree que ha sido raro que fueran los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Pues yo no he oído nada.

-Eso es porque en sus cuartos les hemos puesto un escudo para insonorizar, solamente sus padres sabrán si les pasa algo.

-Ahhh.

Shinji desayuno con tranquilidad y vio que Misato salía arreglada.

-¿Misato? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Buenos días Misato-san. – saludaron las dos mujeres.

-Buenos días. – saludo amablemente mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Por cierto, felicidades por su ascenso. – felicito Juvia.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Shinji.

-Fíjate en su chaqueta. – señalando una placa que tenía – Eso es porque la han ascendido. – le explico al joven mago.

-Anda, no lo sabía. Felicidades Misato.

-Gracias. – Y dicho esto cogió su desayuno y se dispuso a salir por la puerta – Por cierto Shinji, esta mañana tienes pruebas de sincronización. No lleguéis tarde.

-Hai. – y Misato salió del edificio – ¿Que estáis pensando? – pregunto al mirar a las dos mujeres.

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. – dijo Juvia – Solo nosotros, luego tu podrías hacer una con sus amigos.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Gendo no sabe nada de vosotros, así que mejor seguir así.

Aproximadamente a las doce de la mañana Shinji y Asuka L. se dirigían a NERV para hacer sus pruebas. Shinji no se acostumbrara a que tardaran tanto en hacer las malditas pruebas. Tardaban horas. Por suerte después de terminarlas podían ir a la cafetería y comer. Por la tarde Asuka L. se fue ya que había quedado con Hikari para hacerle una fiesta a Misato, ya que Shinji le había contado. Por la tarde, Shinji se encontraba caminando por un parque de camino a la mansión cuando vio varias matas de pelos. Una era pelirrosa, una peli azul y otra roja. Se trataban de Nashi, Ul y Haru.

-¡Nashi! ¡Haru! ¡Ul!

-¡Shinji-nii! – gritaron ambos pequeños.

Estos corrieron a abrazar a su hermano, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nos aburrimos y salimos a jugar.

-¿Y no hay nadie con vosotros? – pregunto confuso.

-Está el tío Gildarts, pero no sabemos dónde está.

-¿Gildarts está aquí? – pregunto asombrado.

-Sep. Vino mientras no estabas.

-¿Y dónde está?

Los niños apuntaron en una dirección con sus deditos. Shinji los siguió y se encontraron con un hombre de más de cincuenta años ligando, o intentando ligar, con cualquier mujer buenorra que pasase.

-Soy alérgico a tu cuerpo, guapa. Es tenerte delante y pierdo el sentido. – decía de forma galán el pelirrojo con canas, pero la primera mujer se fue mirándolo raro - Si como las mueves las bates, que rico chocolate. – Otra le dio una bofetada - Debes estar cansada hoy después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche.

La ultima mujer saco un bote de spray picante y se lo roció. Gildarts se puso a llorar por culpa del producto que tenía en la cara. La mujer salió corriendo gritando "pervertido". Shinji y los niños se rieron / descojonaron de la risa al ver tal espectáculo.

-Parece que estoy perdiendo facultades. – Dijo el hombre para luego ver a Shinji - ¡Oh Shinji! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola tío Gildarts. Hace dos años que no nos vemos. – intentando respirar.

-Ya lo creo. Pero mírate, que grande estas. – Luego cambio de sonriente ha pervertido – Por cierto me he enterado de algunas cositas que tiene que ver con Asuka (EV).

Shinji se puso rojo y miro a los niños. Estos solo sonrieron enseñando sus dientes, o los que tienen.

-No te creas lo que te cuentan. – dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Enserio? Que lastima. He visto como esta Asuka y puedo decir que será una preciosura. Si no la aprovechas entonces yo…

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Pederasta!

-¡Si no he dicho nada!

-¡Si lo has dicho! ¡Viejo verde!

Los infantes solo se reían al ver la ridícula discusión de los hombres. Al final se acabaron quedando en el parque un rato más ya que Gildarts le conto que le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Misato por su ascenso. Mientras los tres infantes jugaban al pilla pilla, Shinji y Gildarts se encontraban hablando.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que ha pasado con la Unidad 04? – pregunto Shinji.

-Sinceramente, creo que ese gremio oscuro la ha robado. El para que, no lo sé, pero no será nada bueno.

-Mmm. No creo que lo usen para ayudar en la eliminación de ángeles.

-Opino lo mismo. Más bien creo que esperaran a que acabe todo para aparecer con el EVA. Lo que debo advertirte es que están probando un sistema que tome el sitio de los pilotos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto consternado Shinji.

-Es un sistema que sirve para sustituiros. Es autónomo y obedece las órdenes sin ningún contratiempo. Es un sistema inhumano, por lo que no parara hasta conseguir lo que le ordenen. Pero aún está en fase experimental. Debes tener cuidado con eso.

-Genial. Más problemas.

Para cambiar a otro tema más alegre, Gildarts estuvo dándole consejos sobre cómo ligar, pero después de ver cómo le había ido al veterano prefirió no recordarlos. Gildarts le decía que hacia eso porque ya estaba colado por alguien, solamente que el joven lo negaba mientras se ponía rojo. La conversación acabo cuando Gildarts le estaba enseñando a Shinji las distintas formas de satisfacer a una mujer en la cama. Shinji al final acabo dándole una fuerte patada que mando al mago contra el suelo, otra vez. Después de unas cuantas horas volvieron a la mansión, con unos niños con hambre y sueño. Al llegar a la mansión vieron que tenían preparada una rica cena y la mesa estaba lujosamente puesta. Los niños comieron, se ducharon y a la cama. Cayeron redondos en segundos. Los bebes, por suerte, también estaban dormidos, por lo que solo quedaban los adultos y los jóvenes.

Antes de que llegara Misato aparecieron por la puerta Kaji, Rei, Hikari, Toji y Kensuke.

-Buenas tardes. – saludo Rei, sin su voz y cara monótona.

-Buenas tardes. Gracias por invitarnos. – saludo alegremente Hikari.

Toji y Kensuke no dijeron nada porque estaban embobados. Las tres hermosas mujeres que estaban ahí les habían quitado el aliento. Sin duda empezaban a odiar mucho a Shinji.

-Hola chicos. – Los saludo el joven mago – Quiero presentaros a mis tíos, tías y primos.

-¿Son tus tías? – pregunto Kensuke.

-Sip.

-¿Y tienen hijos? – pregunto Toji.

-Dos cada una.

-Pues no lo parece. – Dijeron ambos – Porque las tres estaaaan….

No siguieron hablando al notar dos auras asesinas. Prácticamente se trataban de dos hombres que parecía que en cualquier momento saltarían sobre ellos a la yugular.

-Decís algo mocosos. – dijo con voz amenazante Gray.

-Eso. Terminad lo que ibais a decir enanos. – finalizo Natsu.

-"Mama." – pensaron ambos jóvenes mientras temblaban y se abrazaban.

-Natsu, Gray, dejadlos. – ordeno Erza.

Después de las presentaciones llego la persona a la que le prepararon la fiesta. Misato estaba asombrada por la fiesta que le tenían preparada. Después de las felicitaciones, en la que Gildarts intento ligar con ella, se pusieron a comer. Gildarts y Kaji no se llevaron bien desde el principio. Todos decían que era porque se parecían.

(Flashback)

-Alguien como tú merece que yo la haga feliz el resto de su vida. – le decía Kaji a Erza, la cual le enseño su anillo de boda - Tengo el resto de mi vida para hacerte feliz, cuando quieras te lo demuestro. – le decía a Juvia recibiendo una mirada matadora de Gray - No hace falta que te diga lo que siento por ti, mis ojos delatan mis sentimientos y mi sonrisa la felicidad que siento al tenerte cerca. – esta vez Kaji se llevó un golpe de un enojado Natsu mientras este le gritaba que no se acercara a su esposa.

(Fin flashback)

-¿Y cómo es que te ascendieron? – pregunto Natsu llevándose un coscorrón por parte de su mujer.

-Eso es porque realiza un gran trabajo. – afirmo Erza, segura de sus palabras.

-Eso y porque a alguien tenía que dejar a cargo el comándate. – explico Kaji.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Shinji.

-Es debido a que el comandante y el sub-comandante has salido de viaje al polo sur. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de trabajo. Hay que disfrutar.

Esa fue una noche entretenida para todos. Los adultos, y Shinji y Asuka, acabaron bebiendo hasta perder el sentido, menos los dos jóvenes. Toji, Kensuke e Hikari miraban asombrados a los dos jóvenes magos por beber cerveza. Ellos no sabían que en Fairy Tail ya lo hacían desde hace un par de años. Rei, al contrario de lo que esperaban, entablaba conversación con todos. Los adultos y Asuka hablaban sin problemas con ella. Sabían su verdadero origen, por lo que querían ayudarla. Toji, Kensuke e Hikari ya no se sorprendían que la peli azul mostrara su nueva personalidad más abierta. Asuka era la única recelosa con ella. No le gustaba que la "quisieran" tanto.

Un par de semanas después de la fiesta ataco un nuevo ángel. Este se encontraba en el espacio. Su campo AT era tan fuete que las Minas N2 no funcionaban. Tenía forma de pelota y dejaba caer pequeños trozos de el para estar justo encima de Tokio 3. Lo curioso de este ángel es que el mismo era una bomba que caería justo encima de la ciudad fortaleza.

En el cuartel general de NERV se encontraba Misato hablando con los Tres Elegidos.

-Escuchadme bien los tres. Este ángel ha destruido varios satélites, por lo que tendremos que hacer los cálculos a mano. A estado lanzando partes de el para estar en el punto exacto, justo encima de Tokio 3. Por lo que parece, cuando este encima, el mismo se lanzara contra nosotros provocando una explosión enorme.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? – pregunto Asuka.

-El plan es poner a los tres EVAS en distintas partes de la ciudad para cubrir más terreno. Una vez que estéis en medio activareis el campo AT y lo parareis. Mientras dos lo sostienen uno de vosotros destruirá el núcleo.

-¿Y qué pasa si los cálculos son erróneos? – pregunto Shinji un tanto nervioso.

-Moriremos.

Los tres miraban incrédulos a su superior. Prácticamente era una misión suicida.

-Misato, ¿Cómo habéis hecho los cálculos? – pregunto aún más temeroso Shinji.

-Intuición femenina.

Un largo silencio.

-Bueno… ha sido un placer conoceros. Nos vemos en el mas allá. – dijo Shinji.

-¡Oye! – se ofendió Misato.

-Misato, no aciertas nunca en la lotería. Ni un número. – recrimino el mago.

-Bueno, - se rascaba la cabeza la mujer – tengo que deciros que si queréis podéis hacer un testamento.

Los tres pilotos se miraron y luego negaron a Misato.

-Aún tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo Shinji.

-No hace falta. No pienso perder contra nadie. – dijo Asuka.

-No hace falta que lo haga. – dijo Rei.

-Bien. En ese caso, después de la misión os invito a comer.

-¡Bien! – grito Asuka.

-¡Aye sir! – grito Shinji.

-Me parece bien. – hablo Rei.

Después de esa charla los pilotos subieron a sus EVAS y estos fueron colocados en su lugar. Entonces Shinji empezó a "rezar" dentro del EVA.

_Oh maestra Mavis,_

_tú que vives en la isla Tenrou,_

_perdónanos por los_

_destrozos de Natsu_

_así como nosotros te _

_perdónanos las perversiones de Gray,_

_no nos dejes caer en la furia de Erza_

_y líbranos de Zeref._

_-¡Aye sir! _

-*¿Qué ha sido eso Tercero?* - pregunto extrañada Asuka.

-*Solo una costumbre que tenemos en mi familia para casos como estos.*

-*Dejad el paloteo y escuchadme bien. Si uno de vosotros llega antes tendréis que esperar a los demás para acabar con el.* – hablo Misato.

-*Hai* - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ángel a 2500 metros! – grito maya.

-*¡Adelante!*

Los tres EVAS salieron escopetados de sus posiciones en dirección al ángel. Shinji fue el primero en llegar. Desplego su campo AT para retener al ángel, pero su EVA se hundía en la tierra debido a la fuerza del ángel.

-*¡Queréis llegar de una puta vez! ¡Esto pesa!* - gritaba Shinji.

-*¡Ya llegamos baka!*

La siguiente en llegar fue Rei. Esta desplego su campo AT para ayudar a Shinji, pero uso el cuchillo del EVA para romper el campo AT del ángel, justo donde estaba su núcleo.

-*Te toca Shoryu.*

-*¡Ya lo sé!*

Dicho esto llego Asuka y clavo su cuchillo en el núcleo del ángel. Al hacerlo creo una enorme explosión que los EVAS contuvieron con sus campos AT. Al llegar de nuevo a NERV los tres se encontraban cansados por la prueba de hierro que pasaron con el ángel bomba.

-Bueno chicos. Gran trabajo. Descansad, duchaos y nos iremos a comer. – decía alegre Misato.

-Espero que la comida sea buena. – dijo entre dientes Asuka.

-Y si no yo incito. – aseguro Shinji.

Eso no hizo falta ya que el lugar al que fueron a comer no estaba mal. No era algo lujoso pero estaba bastante bien. Después de la cena se fueron a la mansión Fairy. Rei también iba debido a que Shinji la dejaba quedarse. Últimamente se quedaba bastantes noches en la mansión, y era por dos motivos. El primero las invitaciones de Shinji, que sabía que donde vivía ella era bastante peligroso, y el segundo era la propia Rei, que prefería disfrutar de la compañía de los demás.

* * *

Lo siento por la larga espera, pero estaba atascado con este fic.

**Si a alguien se le ocurre alguna técnica que pueda usar Shinji estaré encantado de leerla.**

El rezo lo leí en un fic, pero no me acuerdo exactamente, así que lo hice como supe. Si el creador de este "rezo" lo lee, espero que me perdone por ponerlo. El derecho de ese rezo es solo tuyo.

Magia de Shinji:

-Tiene alas blancas de plumas (alas de ángel).

-Crear distinto tipo de armas con luz.

-El Puño Sagrado: es una gran concentración de magia en el puño de Shinji. A mayor concentración de magia más poderoso es. Después de concentrarla hace un gesto, dar un puñetazo, y sale disparado un puño de energía capaz de traspasar el campo AT. (Como el Kamehameha)

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Tiene curación divina.

-Modo Ángelus: Shinji pierde su razón pero no se vuelve loco. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos, sus alas salen y aparece un aura blanca. Cuando está en ese modo puede atacar haciendo simples gestos con las manos, creando escudos o mandando a volar a sus enemigos (reconoce a los amigos). Este estado es muy peligroso ya que puede ocasionar que quede en coma un tiempo indeterminado. Sucede cuando entra en desesperación. (Cuando Shinji salvo a Asuka y descubrió su magia).


End file.
